Friendship Survives 2
by LJB89
Summary: The decisions we make and the course of action we choose can determine the path of our lives forever more, but what we often fail to see is the impact our decisions have on those around us. This is the story of one such set of decisions and their impacts.
1. Friendship Survives summary

Ok well this is going to be my second story, a sequel to my rather epic 80000 word 50 chapter story 'Friendship Survives' this story is tentatively titled 'Friendship Survives 2' I will most likely change that title when I think of a better one, any suggestions are most welcome. Either way, this first thing I'm posting is just going to be a short summary of the event's of Friendship Survives that I think are useful for anyone reading this story to know, it is particularly aimed at people reading this story that haven't read Friendship Survives. I will point out that you will always be better off knowing all the intricate details from the first story, but if you don't want to read 50 chapters, or if you just want a quick summary of what I think are the important points then read page and then the next chapter is chapter 1 of the story.

Friendship survives is essentially the story of how the characters of The Suite Life deal with a terrorist bombing which Zack, Cody, Maddie and London were trapped in, London was killed and the story follows the emotional roller coaster that they all go through attempting to deal with all these feelings. Zack and Cody are seriously injured in the bombing and nearly die, and when Zack wakes up he cannot recognise anyone except for Maddie and Cody. Carey and Moesby share a kiss when they find out Zack is going to survive, but decide not to pursue a relationship because they think it was just feelings of happiness and their emotional vulnerability that led them to act. Cody was in love with London and never managed to tell her how he felt before she died and through Maddie finds out that London felt the same way about him. We also find out that Max was in love with Tapeworm who was killed in the bombing also, Cody and Max talk about their feelings and end up making out, but like Carey and Moesby do not pursue their relationship because of their feelings for London and Tapeworm. Zack and Maddie kiss and want to go out, but decide that it wouldn't be fair for Zack to abandon Cody in his emotional state so decide to wait until Cody is ready before starting anything. Moesby is obviously very upset about London's death; he loved her like a daughter and resents Mr. Tipton for not being in London's life more. We find out that London was in fact dying of cancer anyway, and wrote letters to her friends telling them how she felt about them and how she wants them to have good lives. When London's will is read she gives millions upon millions of dollars to Zack, Cody, Carey and Maddie and Moesby. She also gives Moesby the Boston Tipton hotel and gives Zack and Cody the New York Tipton. A tribute episode of Yay Me is produced and eventually everyone speaks at her funeral.

Well I think that is a very basic skeletal outline that should allow you to enjoy this story, anyone who thinks I've left anything out please please please send me a message and I'll amend it. Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE enjoy this story and I urge you to read Freidnship Survives.


	2. Chapter 1

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

So much change in a year, it was now almost 1 year since that horrible day in the summer of 2008, the day that London was ripped away and everyone's lives were changed forever. Everyone seemed to have begun to move on with their lives, London's will moneys had come through and changed the Martin's lives forever, they moved out of their cramped 23rd floor suite at the Tipton hotel for a lavish upstairs suite, Carey was happy that she finally had her own bedroom, Zack and Cody could have had separate room's as well but they decided to remain bunking together, leaving another room as a guest room. Zack and Cody were now 17 and would soon be going into their final year of school, it had been a hectic year, it had changed all their lives forever but for most it seemed some normality was returning, most people had been able to move on from London's death. Cody Martin was an exception however, he didn't feel he had moved on from London's death any more since her funeral almost a year ago, he still woke up thinking about her, unable to escape her gaze in his dreams, it was tormenting him.

Zack and Maddie had started officially going out 2 months after London's death; Maddie thought she was moving on enough to start. The two enjoyed a lavish relationship together with their newfound riches, going to the most exclusive restaurants and far flung locations for a rendezvous, leaving Cody alone in Boston with his thoughts. Because Cody wasn't able to fully get over London he couldn't bring himself to flirt with anyone, no matter how much Zack tried to help, he felt guilty going off to have his fun with Maddie when Cody was stuck alone, but Zack didn't want to give up on the experiences he was having with Maddie. Cody had begun to develop a strong resentment of Zack and Maddie, he resented Zack because he left him alone, and couldn't respect his feelings about London by trying to hook him up all the time, Cody thought he was just selfishly trying to rid himself of his own bad feelings. Cody resented both of them for going off and having fun, he resented that they got over London, and that he couldn't, Cody was so jealous of them, he was trapped in a self imposed torment that he couldn't escape, he loved London too much to want to banish her from his mind completely.

Sadly the happiest moment Cody had had in the past year was on a night in late spring, 2 months ago or so, Zack had thumped into their room and collapsed on the bed, he looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Cody had asked, he was trapped in his own torment but he was able to function as a proper human well enough, but he couldn't live fully.

"Me and Maddie broke up" Zack replied, it had taken all of Cody's strength not to burst into a gigantic smile at that point. To tell the truth it didn't surprise him that much, they had seemed like a perfect couple at the start but it had become quickly apparent that they weren't made for each other, they didn't have all that much to talk about, they had been connected by the bombing, but it turned out that was enough to get them into a relationship, but not enough to keep one up. Cody had noticed they bickered a lot when he was around them, Maddie was into politics and culture, and Zack was not interested in that.

"Why?" Cody asked, feeling he was duty bound by politeness to ask even though he knew the answer.

"We just weren't made for each other apparently, she waited 8 months before she told me that" Zack sounded like he was more than a little angry at the situation of being dumped.

"Why did she stay with you for so long if you weren't made for each other?" Cody asked

"I don't know, maybe she stayed with me for the sex" Zack replied half joking

"OK dude, too much information" Cody chuckled back. It was a good night for Cody, but it made him sick that Zack being so down was what made him happy.

Since Zack's break up him and Cody had connected more again, he didn't leave him alone so much, but Zack wanted women, presumably to take Maddie's place physically if nothing else. Zack's wealth had become common knowledge so he didn't have too much trouble finding empty physical relationships with many women, but Zack liked Cody to come out with him to the underage clubs, like a wing man, and try as Zack might, Cody never did anything with anyone.

Cody wished he could get over London, Zack looked like he was having so much fun with all his various pursuits, but Cody had begun to prefer to stay in and do homework, he had kept his grades up, and Zack's staying at the same level as always. Zack and Cody had been helping Moesby run the Tipton over the last year, learning the tricks of the trade, it had been decided they would take over the New York Tipton, which they owned and got 50% of the profits from, in just over a years time, when Mr. Tipton's new hotel was finished. Zack and Cody had spent some time in New York on holidays surveying the hotel and deciding what they would do to bring it up, it was a relic of the past, old, classy, but reaching the end of its useful life. Zack and Cody were going to breath new life into the hotel they would name the 'Martin Plaza Hotel'. Zack was going to work there on the reconstruction full time whilst Cody went to NYU and studies business at college, working part time at the hotel, and when it was done they would run their hotel together and invest their profits in other things.

Even without the Martin Plaza Cody was set financially for life with London's will, but he couldn't be happy. Cody didn't like talking to anyone about London and how he felt, he spoke occasionally to Zack about it, but not many people could understand him, he wished he could have spoken to Max more, to see if she was still missing Tapeworm but she had moved out of Boston, aside from the occasional impersonal email Max and Cody never really spoke.

Zack loved live, he was living it up when he was young, with all his millions he could live however he wanted with little consequence, he felt like a god. For their seventeenth birthday Zack and Cody had bought each other sports cars, Zack had a bright yellow Porsche 911 convertible, it was a chick magnet that was for sure. Cody had gotten a silver Aston Martin DB9, it was a classy car, but Zack wished he'd use it more than as just a means of getting from A to B. for all Zack's living it up there was something missing, his wing man, he noticed how Cody didn't want to live, Cody never was as much fun as Zack, but this was awful for Zack to see, and a fair portion of his living it up was trying to compensate for his sadness at Cody's not enjoying it with him. Zack had tried to talk to Cody about everything a few times, but he was always cut off, Cody didn't want to talk, didn't want to live, to Zack it looked like Cody was just content to exist.

**Well there is the first chapter of my new story, I told you there wouldn't be much of a break! Please read and let me know what you think, I'm open to all suggestions and everything, I hope you can enjoy this story as much as people enjoyed my first one.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. **

Zack martin stumbled out into the street outside Boston's hottest underage clubs, and in his arms was one of Boston's most beautiful women, they were all over each other, groping and making out, and heading for Zack's Porsche parked one block away.

"Mmmm Zack" the stunning, tall blonde mumbled

"Mmmmm" Zack mumbled back, they were both so into each other as they frantically headed for the car.

This had been one of the first times that Zack had gone out where Cody had refused to come along, even if Cody didn't usually get into it very much it was nice for Zack to know he was there, even if it was partly just so he could show off his skill with the ladies to someone else. Zack had begged Cody to come out this particular night, one week before the one year anniversary of the bombing and London's death, Cody had said he was feeling sick and was going to stay home, Carey was away so Cody was all alone. As Zack made out with the stunning blonde and got closer and closer to his prize every moment he couldn't help but think of Cody, alone at home, Zack was worried about him, he didn't know what to do, Cody had become closed, not speaking about why he wouldn't live life to its fullest.

"C'mon Zacky, take me for a wild ride" The blonde seductively beckoned to Zack, it took all his power to say what he said next

"I'm sorry, I have to go"

"You bastard, I'll bet your queer aren't you" she yelled, angry at being ditched

"No, it's not that, I have something I need to do, I'm sorry" Zack said, summoning up all his willpower to get into his car and drive away, leaving a stunning blonde babe behind, some things after all were more important than women.

"it's not right, Cody needs to live" Zack kept saying to himself, going out without Cody at all leaving him at home had been such a terrible thing to do, Zack felt so bad for doing it, he wanted to help Cody, but he didn't know how, Cody didn't want to talk, Zack thought that getting Cody to open up was probably all that could be done.

Like many people Zack's age he did possess a fake ID, Zack knew enough about people to know that alcohol is good at loosening the lips and so Zack headed to a supermarket on the way back to the Tipton.

Zack used his fake ID to get a bottle of Scotch, some coke and a six pack of beers; he also picked up a pizza on the way from the supermarket to the hotel.

"Hey Cody" Zack yelled as he entered the suite

"What, you're back early?" Cody said confused as he came out of their bedroom, it was obvious that Cody had been crying, Zack hated seeing Cody like that with a passion.

"I didn't want to leave you alone man, I want to talk to you, I hate seeing you like this, not living life, it kills me man, I got us some pizza and drinks" Zack replied with the warmth of brotherly love.

"Thanks, but what is there to talk about, I'm fine" Cody replied

"Dude, that's just not true, you haven't been fine since London died, and you haven't been able to move on like the rest of us" Zack argued

"I'm fine" Cody protested, he was so stubborn. Zack figured there was no point in arguing, and no point in getting angry so he suggested they get started on the pizza and beer, and later the scotch, and watch a movie, he figured that maybe if he got Cody drunk enough Cody would have some fun and be able to talk about what had happened.

They started off watching some TV, mostly channel surfing whilst engaging in small talk as well as eating pizza and drinking the beers, eventually they settled on watching the basketball on ESPN.

"Why did you come back here Zack, really? You love going out" Cody asked

"Because I couldn't handle it any more, you're my wing man, without you there it wasn't fun, even if there was a stunning blonde I almost got" Zack replied, looking a little proud at his success with the blonde.

"Zack, you know I never have fun out there, none of those girls interest me" Cody replied

"Yeah I know, I don't know why I drag you out, I feel really bad about how it works out, but now going out without you made me realise how selfish I've been, all I've cared about is my own happiness, when you've obviously not doing well, and I want to talk about it with you" Zack replied, he was breaking up, he had been so selfish and now he realised it.

"It's OK Zack, I just feel no one understands me" Cody drifted off, taking a shot of scotch, Cody had never drunk before and he was enjoying it, drifting quickly into drunkenness.

"I want to understand you Cody" Zack was getting a little drunk, but his bigger build and more experience with alcohol meant he was staying on top of his actions more.

"You can't, no one went through what I went through, then I have to watch you go off with Maddie and get action with all those random girls Zack, it just hurts, but you couldn't possibly understand what I've been through" Cody was drunk and agitated now, Zack knew what Cody said was true though, he couldn't understand what Cody had gone through loosing his love, not in the same way.

"I loved Maddie, and I lost her" Zack said, desperately trying to make the comparison.

"I know, but its not the same, look Zack, I'm really loving this feeling of being drunk, don't bring me down, lets just play some games and have some fun alright?" Cody replied, Zack thought that it was true Cody, it was best to just let Cody have some fun, but in his mind Zack was hatching a plan to bring Cody together with someone who knew what he went through.

"Sure Bro, what do you want to do?" Zack asked the red faced and drunk Cody, Zack was by now very tipsy, half the beers and half the scotch was gone between them.

"I dunno truth or dare?" Cody giggled as he slurred his suggestion out. Zack laughed then replied "Sure, alright, you want to go first?"

"Ok, truth or dare?" Cody replied.

"Hmmm, I'll go with truth for the moment" Zack replied, not too sure what kind of drunk Cody was fully so he thought truth was the safer option.

"Alright, how many girls have you done?" Cody laughed openly at the end of his question

"Only one" Zack replied honestly, Cody could not contain his shock

"Seriously?" Cody replied shocked

"Yeah, just Maddie, I never go that far with the randoms, it's not the same as being with Maddie, now, you, truth or dare?" Zack continued.

"Truth" Cody responded, before taking another sip of his scotch and coke.

"What's the furthest you've been with a girl" Zack giggled as well as he took a drink, they were having such fun together.

"Nothing beyond making out" Cody replied, looking slightly depressed

"I haven't been able to go through with anything since London, it would just feel so wrong, and Barbara would never do anything" Cody continued

"Yeah, that sucks man, but believe me, its not that fulfilling with the meaningless random girls, but just being out with you made it fun, I wanted to try and get you to join in the fun, but I understand you don't want to, I love you Cody, I hate seeing you not living" Zack replied slurring drunkenly.

"It's alright, I'm not feeling too down right now, and I love this feeling, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Zack replied

"Is this the first time you've been drunk?" Cody asked

"No" was the quick reply "truth or dare"

"Truth" Cody replied

"What did you get up to when I was out earlier?" Zack asked, knowing it was Cody's first time being drunk, Cody instantly went red and started stuttering

"Well…um…well" Zack just laughed at him

"Don't worry, everyone does it" Zack just laughed

"I guess, well, I think you know the answer then, truth or dare?" Cody responded.

Zack and Cody played Truth or dare and drinking games for the entire night, it was a great night, the closest Zack had felt to his brother in so long, but it was a sad and sobering thought that Cody would probably feel just as bad as always when he got sober again.

**Some trademarked emotional drama is afoot! I hope your all enjoying the story, I'm so happy with the nice reviews I've gotten with the happy thoughts of my continuation of this story! Please review, please read. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. **

In just a few days it would be exactly one year since the bombing of the Malton mall cinema, the bombing which eventually claimed 298 lives and injured another 420. Rather than fully reconstruct the mall a large monument had been erected at the site, a giant modern art piece of metal and marble, financed by Mr. Tipton, now stood at the site determined to be the location of the first explosion, it was surrounded by a beautiful ornate garden, it was a tranquil place, but for many who visited it was a place holding nothing but painful memories.

On this particular warm summers night one Cody martin sat alone by the monument, he often went there alone to reflect, Zack was still back at home enjoying some alone time. It was 3 days since Zack and Cody's drinking session and the twins had been getting close as ever again, but Cody's feelings still lingered, he couldn't be as open or happy as when he had been drinking, it was a wonderful feeling which he was eagre to relive as soon as possible.

Cody sat in the warm night, reading the names on the monument, there was a great metal plaque which surrounded the bottom of the piece carrying the names of all the dead, his gaze found London's name as it always did, he placed a single red rose beneath her name, he let out a tear and sat down by the statue to think as he often did.

"Why, I miss you so much" Cody thought to himself about London, every day was a challenge, he had hoped that he would have gotten over her better, he made great progress in the week after her death, but after her funeral he made almost no progress, it made him so sad, he couldn't live like Zack, he couldn't have fun because the thoughts of how London couldn't be with him and live her life remained.

Cody was glad he was the only person there this night, often he came and there would be other people around, either visiting the memorial or playing the park and he felt he couldn't fully reflect unless it was quiet and empty there.

Even though Cody had built up a strong resentment of Maddie because she had taken Zack away from him, and been able to live her life he still had a feeling that he would like to speak to her more. Maddie had gone away to study political science at Yale and so she wasn't in Boston much anymore, especially now that she and Zack had broken up, when they were together they had driven backwards and forwards to each other most weekends, so even if they were engrossed in each other and frequently wanted to be alone Cody saw her at least and had the odd conversation. Zack couldn't really understand how Cody felt because he wasn't as close to London, but Maddie was, maybe Cody would be able to get over his resentment of her actions to go and talk to her, but he wouldn't tell Zack though since Zack was obviously still cut up about their break up.

Cody was about to leave, he had been there in the dark night for almost an hour, he was getting cold and wanted to go back to see Zack who had bought some more alcohol and was waiting for Cody back at the hotel. As Cody turned to leave though however a voice came from the darkness

"Hello Cody" it was a female's voice which sounded heartbroken and down, it was Max

"Max" Cody exclaimed, shocked at her presence "What are you doing here"

"I wanted to come up for the anniversary, to honour tapeworm, I felt I should come, its awfully hard to be here" She replied sadly

"How have you been dealing with it?" Cody asked, secretly hoping she was going through the same kind of thing as him.

"Not well, I just can't get over it, I can't get over the fact that he's gone and I'll never see him, I feel so guilty being alive" Max was so sad, and felt exactly the same way as Cody did

"I feel the same way about London, this year has been so hard, there's barely anything I can do to make the pain go away" Cody was so happy to be able to talk to someone, to know someone was going through with the same kind of thing.

"Have you been able to go out with anyone since London died Cody?' Max asked

"No, Zack goes with so many girls and I have to watch, I hate it, what about you?" Cody replied, still sad

"No, I couldn't bare it" Max replied, her voice cracking again. Cody didn't want to stay at the memorial anymore, it was getting cold, and he always felt depressed when he was there for too long.

"Hey Max, do you want to go back to the hotel? Zack is back there" He asked

"Yeah, alright" She replied.

What Cody didn't know was that Max's appearance at the memorial wasn't a coincidence, Zack had called her the day after he and Cody's drinking session, knowing that Cody needed someone going through the same kind of thing to talk to, so he had asked her to come up to Boston and talk to Cody. Zack had arranged to be out of the hotel when Max and Cody got back, he thought they needed some time to talk; he was going to go out and see Bob.

"Wow, nice ride" Max exclaimed as they reached Cody's silver Aston Martin

"Thanks" his car was one of the few things that came from the bombing that gave him some joy, he was proud of it.

Cody was a good driver and a law abiding citizen so he had to resist the primal urge he had as a male to show off the awesome power of the DB9 and drive at the speed limit. Still, it was getting late at night so the roads were not crowded and they arrived at the Tipton without much delay, heading up to the Martin's new lavish suite on the 25th floor, it was next to London's former penthouse which was now the room used for the richest guests whilst the Martin's suite was the former Imperial suite.

"Wow, nice digs, London really did look after your guys didn't she" Max exclaimed again, she was so amazed at the Martin family's new wealth, their room was so lavish.

"Yeah" Cody mumbled as he looked around for Zack, he thought it odd that he was not parked on the couch watching TV, Cody noticed a note on the table however.

"_Cody, I have gone to Bob's for the night, see you in the morning, there's some drinks on the bar, Zack" _

"Well, I guess Zack isn't here tonight" Cody said glumly, Max knew he wouldn't be there as they had decided it was best for Cody to be able to talk with her without Zack, and she really wanted someone to be able to talk to as well, together they hoped some pain could be relieved.

"Do you want a drink Max? I know we shouldn't, but it numbs the pain, and it's a great feeling" Cody asked as he moved toward the bar to pour himself a scotch

"Sure" Max replied, she had never dunk before but Cody seemed so sure so she thought why not.

Max and Cody drank and talked together for hours revealing their innermost conflicts and feelings about the events of the past year and how they felt, the guilt they both felt about being alive and the sadness of never being able to see the ones they loved again, and the sickening regret at never having told them their feelings. Within a few hours the bottle of scotch was empty and Cody and Max were very drunk indeed, ranting and yelling over each other, slurring their words.

"You know Maxx, the only time I really felt happy all that week a year ago was when we kissed" Cody slurred, it was one of those times when the drunk mouth spoke the sober mind.

"Me too" Max slurred back "Why don't we try and get happy then" she continued and before Cody could reply Max had thrown herself onto Cody and locked him in a passionate and drunken kiss. Cody didn't want to stop the kiss, any feelings he had were gone, removed by bliss, his hands began to get busy and move all over Max's body as the kissing became more and more intense and passionate. Cody had his hands all over Max's chest and back, and Max's hands were moving all over Cody's body, particularly his mid section, front and back. Max and Cody were enthralled as passionate lovers and began ripping at each others clothes, Cody getting her shirt off as she undid his belt and slipped his pants off.

"Mmmm, this way" Cody mumbled as he broke off the kiss and lead Max to the spare room, leaving his pants and her shirt off on the couch.

Upon reaching the bedroom the fireworks really started, and before long the two were completely naked and performing all manner of lewd acts upon each other before the night reached it's drunken climax. On that night Cody Martin well and truly lost his virginity.

Max woke up early the next morning, sporting a killer hangover; she remembered what seemed like a dream, a sexy dream in which she had slept with Cody. Horror washed over Max however when she rolled over in the bed and saw asleep next to her was a very naked Cody Martin. "Oh God, what have I done" she said to herself. Max didn't want to face Cody, she was so embarrassed, everything had gone so wrong, and all she could think to do was to leave, to get out of there as quick as possible and back to her own hotel across town.

**Well there's something steamy for all of you, I hope I wrote tastefully and wasn't needlessly smutty (there are plenty of M stories for that) let me know what you think and give me any suggestions of where you think the story should head, I have a pretty good idea of what I want to do with it though. I think we're in for some high drama people! **


	5. Chapter 4

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

Cody martin began to groggily wake up in the spare room of the Martin's suite, his memory of the previous nights activities was blurry at best, he remembered being at the memorial, meeting max, going back to the hotel with her and…Cody groaned in realisation at what had happened, his realisation at why he had woken up hung-over and naked in the spare bed.

Zack was still not back from Bob's and Carey was due home later that afternoon, Cody needed to talk to someone, he was so confused and felt so guilty and so stupid for doing it. He figured Max thought it was stupid as well since she was well and truly gone and Cody didn't know where she was staying in Boston so he couldn't speak to her. It was such a blur, he didn't know why he did it, he was so drunk, but what they did was so good, it relived all the pain in the world, he had felt like an actual living person for that small amount of time again.

Cody was trying to think of whom to go and see, he needed to talk to someone about what had happened, about what was going on in his head. Cody didn't want to talk to Zack, it would have been awkward, and he didn't think Zack would have anything much useful to say, since Zack's encounters with girls usually were pointless pursuits and had little meaning, this was something full of meaning, something warm and pure, and directly related to his feelings about London. Cody felt so guilty; it was like he had abandoned London's memory.

Cody thought long and hard as he showered and got dressed in the empty suite about who he could go and see, he couldn't keep what had happened bottled up, but it was awkward to talk to most people about. Cody knew there were only two people he could really talk to, the two people who he had developed a strong resentment for during their relationship, Zack and Maddie. Eventually Cody decided on Maddie, he had wanted to see her anyway, hopefully he could actually talk to her now without Zack.

In Cody's rush and muddled, hung over mind, he left the suite far too hastily to write Zack and Carey a note, and too fast to remember to take his cell phone along, all he grabbed was his car keys before running downstairs to the valet station. Arwin and Esteban saw Cody in the lobby and said cheerful good mornings; Cody politely replied but intentionally did not get into any conversation beyond the pleasantries. The hotel valet brought Cody's car around, he was always pleased to get business from Cody since the car was so nice to drive around to the front.

Maddie was at Yale University in New Haven, Connecticut, which was about a 2 and a half hour drive from Boston. Cody had driven down to Maddie's new apartment in New Haven on the water when she had been going out with Zack so he still had it programmed in his GPS navigation; it set him on his way, the sad and Confused Cody making his way to New Haven, Connecticut.

Maybe an hour after Cody had hastily left for Connecticut Zack arrived back at the hotel, he had gone out with Bob and ended up staying to night at his place, knowing that Cody and Max should be left alone to talk, he never expected anything like what had happened would have taken place though. When Zack returned to the hotel suite he found the room left in quite a state, on the coffee table were empty glasses and bottles of scotch, vodka and beer. The couch cushions were scattered all over the floor, it was obvious that something had been going on in there the previous night.

"Wow, what the hell did Max and Cody get up to last night?" Zack said to himself.

"Cody?" he called out? "You here man?" he yelled again after getting no response, he wondered where Cody was. Zack thought to check his and Cody's bedroom, thinking he may still be asleep; after all it wasn't that late in the day, only about eleven. Zack became worried when he went into their bedroom and found that Cody's bed hadn't been slept on, his mind started to jump to conclusions, with the messed up lounge and lack of slept in bed he started to worry that something weird had happened. Going out back into the lounge Zack noticed the door of the spare room had been left ajar, this was odd as it was barely ever used or entered and usually remained closed.

Zack entered the room and was shocked again by what he saw, the bed clothes were all messed up, it was obvious that it had been slept in at least. Zack went over to the bed and looked closer at what was in there, he was astonished by what he found, on the bed lay a red bra, obviously left behind by someone, and on the floor were a pair of Cody's boxer shorts.

"Wow Cody, just what the hell did you and Max get up to last night" Zack again said to himself, though even for someone who could be as dense as Zack it was fairly obvious just what had happened in that bed the previous night, but it nevertheless came as an enormous shock.

The question still remained of where Max and Cody were though however, and when Zack tried to call Cody's cell phone he heard it ring in the lounge room and instantly his heart sunk.

Zack thought there was a chance Cody had gone to the pool, gym or game room somewhere in the hotel but this hope was dashed when Zack called the valet station and was told that Cody had left in quite a rush around an hour ago.

By this point Cody was well on his way to New Haven, travelling down the I-85 almost at Hartford, Connecticut, still a complete muddle about what had happened, how stupid it had been. Cody began to worry about things like Max getting pregnant, or him catching something, he knew that wasn't a high likelihood though unless Max had been lying to him about being able to hook up with anyone since Tapeworm's death. It wasn't something his 17 year old mind could fully compute, he hoped the older and wiser Maddie would be able to impart some wisdom on him about what he should do. Cody was also at a complete loss of how to contact Max urgently, he had her email, but he had no idea where in Boston she was staying, her family no longer lived there after all. Thoughts had begun to enter Cody's mind about how Max knew just where he would be, or why Zack wasn't at the suite when he had planned to spend the night with Cody, did Zack organise all this? Surely he wouldn't have planned on all of this craziness happening, but did Zack set this all up? Cody didn't know.

Cody's confusion and horrible feelings were nothing however compared to what Max was feeling in her room at the Holiday Inn Boston, she was so confused, and she didn't have anyone much she could talk to in Boston, she didn't want to tell her family, she certainly didn't want to tell Zack, and she was sure she wouldn't be able to face Cody for quite a while indeed.

Zack didn't know what to do about all the situation, he was worried about where Cody was, he didn't know what state of mind he would have been in, he didn't know what Cody would do.

Zack figured the best thing to do was to call Max at the Holiday Inn, he wouldn't ask about what they specifically got up to, he had imagination enough to work it out for himself, and it was not something he particularly wanted to think about, but he hoped Max would have some idea where he could have gone.

"Hello?" Max answered her phone

"Hey Max, it's Zack" Zack replied, Max instantly tensed up, did Zack know? Was he going to be angry?

"Hi Zack, what can I do for you?" she replied, trying to remain cool

"Do you know where Cody is? I got home and he's not here, he's taken his car but left his cell phone and no note" Zack asked sounding worried, Max was shocked that Cody was gone, she became worried as well, she started feeling guilty for not staying around.

"No, I don't know" she replied.

"Oh well, thanks, bye" Zack replied, hanging up, feeling even more worried than ever.

Zack noticed the time

"Shit, mom's going to be home soon" he said to himself and started to frantically clean the lounge and guest room up, he didn't want Carey seeing the evidence of Cody's debauchery. Carey arrived home not long after Zack had finished cleaning; she was nicely tanned from her holiday in the Riviera.

"Hey Boys" she called out as she entered

"It's just me Mom" Zack replied, sounding at little worried which Carey instantly picked up

"Zack, where's Cody?" she asked, sounding a little worried himself.

"I don't know, I went out with Bob last night and when I got home he was gone, he's taken his car but left his cell phone" Zack replied

"I'm sure he's fine" Carey tried to reassure Zack "have you called around to see if he's at anyone's house?" she continued.

"Yes" Zack replied, he had called Barbara after he had finished cleaning, he had known it was a long shot he would go there given the circumstances.

"What about Maddie? Would he have gone to see her?" Carey replied, Zack had thought a little of this, he didn't think it too likely though, he wouldn't have been able to reach new haven that quickly yet.

"Maybe" Zack replied, he didn't want to call Maddie though, it was too awkward.

"I'm sure he'll call later" Carey replied, she was a little worried, but not too worried, Cody could look after himself she thought, but she of course did not know the whole story.

Cody pulled up at Maddie's fancy apartment building on the waters of new haven, it was a place where the wealthiest of Yale's student's had places, mostly with their parent's money, Cody thought Maddie was probably the only person paying herself. Cody went up the lift to the top floor penthouse where Maddie lived and knocked on the door; Maddie opened and looked at the sunken and deeply worried looking Cody before her

"Wow, Cody, what's wrong? You look awful? Come inside, do you want a drink?"

**Another chapter finally, I've been busy the past few days so it took me 3 or so days to be able to write this one up, hope you like it, tell me what you think?**


	6. Chapter 5

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

Maddie's apartment was even more extravagant and grand than Cody remembered it, he hadn't been there in so long, it had months since he had visited her, not having wanted to stir anything up with Zack. The apartment took up the entire top floor of the apartment complex, it had an entry way, a large central lounge with a view over the water, a kitchen and dining room, 2 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a study and even its own pool, it was truly a palace.

Cody's showing up had come completely out of the blue for Maddie, she had no idea why he would be there, and surely there were some other people in Boston he could talk to, what could be so important that he drove all the way to New Haven?

Cody moved shakily into the lounge room and Maddie ushered him onto a leather chair by the large television.

"So, what's troubling you Cody? How can I help?" she asked empathetically as she moved toward the bar to pour a glass of something "What do you want to drink?" she quickly added before he could answer her first question

"Scotch" he replied quietly, Maddie sensed something was very wrong, she never knew Cody to drink, she expected he would ask for a soda, but she grabbed the bottle and some glasses and went to sit down near Cody.

"So, what's wrong Cody? I know something's up? You drove all this way after all" Maddie began before taking a sip of champagne she had poured herself. Cody drank the scotch deeply before speaking, it burned, but it also soothed him, soothed his worried soul, it was a good feeling.

"I don't know how to tell you about it, I don't know how to speak about it" he began quietly, he was regretting driving all this way now, he knew it would feel good to have spoken about it when he did, but it was something that would definitely be hard to speak about.

"Just take your time, it'll be better when you do, is it Zack?" Maddie asked trying to get the information out of Cody.

"No, it's not Zack, it's about me, and…about max…something happened between us…last night" Cody stuttered along, Maddie was starting to get the picture

"Oh" she said, raising her eyebrows a little "Go on?" she continued

"Well, we met up by chance at the memorial, I go there sometimes, to remember, and we got to talking and we went back to our place, it was just supposed to be me and Zack last night, but he had gone out, so me and Max started talking, about everything." Cody was feeling better talking, but the hardest part was yet to come.

"What were you talking about?" Maddie asked, hoping to uncover the deep seeded reasons for what she suspected had happened.

"About London, and Tapeworm, and about how neither of us had been able to really get on with our lives, particularly our love lives, I know I didn't have much of one before her death, but Zack's tried to hook me up with so many people and I just haven't been able to do anything, I feel like I'd be abandoning London". Cody poured out his soul to Maddie, he had spoken like this to Max and tried to with Zack, but Zack was too hard to talk to.

"I feel like I'm letting Zack down when I can't have fun with him, I feel so guilty" Cody said again, feeling some tears welling up.

"Don't feel like that, it's not true, Zack understands, he knows, he just wants to help, he just doesn't know how, he couldn't understand. So go on, what happened last night?" Maddie went on.

"Well me and Max had some drinks, I never used to drink, but it feels so good, and it heals my pain, and so we were drunk and talking and then max said the only time she felt the pain of Tapeworm's death was lifted was one time when we made out at the hospital a year ago, I felt it too, but I felt so guilty, we both did, so nothing came of it" Cody replied to Maddie, his voice cracking, but he stayed strong and took another long drink of the smooth scotch.

"Drinking does help, it's how I got over Zack, and how I get over London, none of us will ever be the same" Maddie replied before drinking some more champagne "So, I'm guessing something physical happened between you and Max last night then?" she continued, Cody went red but then began to speak.

"Well, yes, we…you know…had sex and lots of other things" It felt good to get it out in the open but it was very embarrassing.

"I figured, well if it's any help I don't think London would mind, I think she would want you to get on with your life, but I'm guessing London isn't the only reason you feel bad about what happened last night?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, well, I'm worried, I don't know if it happened because I like Max, or because we were drunk and I'm worried about everything that could happen now" Cody said, he was very truly worried about what could have happened. Maddie knew she had to ask the most awkward of questions, Zack had been her lover, but Cody was like a little brother and a dear friend

"Well Cody, did you um…use protection?" She asked, going slightly red as she did, Cody went bright red

"Well…um…no…it all went too quickly, I know I was so drunk and so stupid and it all felt so good, you know" Cody stammered out feeling ever more stupid.

"Yes, I do know" Maddie said, trailing off toward the end, as if she did really know, Cody wondered what she meant but didn't want to pry so he left it.

"What do you think I should do? What if she's pregnant, I don't know what to do, and I'm so stupid, how could I do something so dumb?" Cody sounded like he was really angry at himself so he took another drink to calm his nerves.

"Have you spoken to Max about it?" Maddie asked

"No, she left before I woke up" he replied

"She's probably feeling the same as you then, do you have a number to contact her on?" Maddie asked

"No, I don't know where she's staying in Boston, her family moved away after the bombing" Cody replied

"Speaking of contact, do Zack and your Mom know where you are?" Maddie asked, suddenly worried that all hell may be breaking loose in Boston.

"No, I forgot to write them a note and I left my cell phone, I'll call them later, I don't know if I want to talk to them right now, I'd rather just say and talk and have some drink with you if that's alright" Cody replied

"Sure" Maddie said.

**Well I'll leave it there for now, I have got something big planned and I had intended to make this chapter longer and put some more drama in but I'm not feeling the creative juices flow just now, I'm a little tired see, so I will write another chapter tomorrow which should be very good I hope. Please review guys, it's the praise I get that propels me to write more, I'll still write without reviews but I'll write better and more often with them I think. let me know what you think about the story so far, I reckon it's going well, probably a better start than my last story which I think got off to a bit too much of a slow start. **


	7. Chapter 6

**I own nothing sourced from the suite life of Zack and Cody**

Where could Cody be? This question just kept eating away at Zack Martin who was sitting in his Boston penthouse hoping Cody would come home, suspecting what he suspected had happened last night Zack had no idea what Cody's mindset would be or where he would have gone.

Carey had gone downstairs to see Arwin and Mr. Moesby who she hadn't seen since she had come back from her trip, Arwin's crush on her persisted despite her obviously reciprocating his feelings, she politely humoured him but would never lead him on, Arwin remained a good and loyal, if not clumsy friend. As for Moesby he had been Carey's rock through all the hard times, particularly in the last year, with all the problems Cody had been having about getting over London Moesby had been there for Carey to talk to, she didn't know how to help her son, and Moesby was having similar problems himself. Carey and Moesby had never revealed to anyone that they had shared a kiss at the hospital one year ago, when the doctors had let them know that Zack would be alright, it had been a fleeting moment of bliss for each of them, with Carey filled with relief and happiness, and Moesby filled with overwhelming sadness, it had made them both feel good, and forget what had happened. Carey and Moesby rarely ever mentioned to each other the kiss, they both remembered it fondly and had grown closer over the past year, but Carey moved on to find other men, the potential for a relationship still existed and they both knew it, but they were adult about it, Moesby wasn't like Arwin.

After having greeted and chatted with Moesby and Arwin Carey returned to the suite

"Is Cody back yet?" Carey asked when she saw Zack sitting at the table

"No, not yet, I'm starting to get worried" Zack replied, he after all, knew more than Carey did.

"I'm sure he's alright, he's probably gone off for a drive or something" Carey wanted to believe it, but she knew something was a little off; it wasn't like Cody to forget his cell phone or to leave without writing a note.

"I'm going to go check some places where he might be, I'll take my cell phone" Zack replied, Max had been rather dismissing on the phone, maybe he would be able to work something out if he saw her.

"Alright honey, let me know if you find him" Carey replied and Zack left.

Max had told Zack she was staying in room 2512 at the Boston Holiday inn when he had spoken to her the day before so he made his way quickly to her room in the hotel. Zack knocked on the door, Max was sitting in the room in silence, thinking about what had happened, and sick that there was no one she could speak to. Max sat with Cody's cell phone number dialled into her phone, it had been like that for over and hour, she couldn't bring herself to call him and talk, even though she wanted to, truth be told, Max would have spoken to anyone about what had happened, she just wanted someone to spill her guts to, anyone except maybe the one at her door.

Max answered the door, she had hoped it would be Cody, but she got his Twin, Zack looked worried, she thought it was better than angry at least.

"Oh...Hi Zack" She said nervously, not knowing just what Zack was there for.

"Hi Max, can I come inside" Zack said seriously

"Sure"

Max and Zack walked inside her room, it was smaller than the Martin's old suite, Max not being as fabulously wealthy as Zack and Cody, the two sat down on the couch by the TV in the room.

"What's up Zack" Max asked, worried about what the answer might be.

"Max, I don't quite know how to talk about this so I'll be straight up" Zack began, obviously serious, Max knew what was coming, she didn't want to talk about it with Zack, it was an awkward subject to bring up with her drunken lovers brother.

"Cody's gone off somewhere Max, we don't know where he's gone and I'm worried about him, but I saw how you left the suite, so, Max, did anything happen between you and Cody last night…something that might have sent him off in a panic or something" Zack continued seriously.

"Look, Zack, what happened between me and Cody is private, you already seem to know enough, you're his brother and I don't think he'd want me sharing what happened in detail with you" Max replied, getting defensive now, she wanted to talk about it with someone, but definitely not Zack.

"Fine" Zack replied slightly angrily, but he understood where she was coming from. "Do you have any idea where he might have gone though?" Zack continued.

"No, like I said before, I don't know where he's gone" Max replied quickly.

"Alright, thanks, by the way Max, I think you left something at the suite last night" Zack said as he produced the garment he had found in the bed when he had returned to the suite. Max went red as she silently took it, angry at Zack's malicious attempt to embarrass her.

Zack was still completely stumped for ideas as to where Cody could be, surely he wouldn't have gone to see their father, Kurt, who was currently living in Los Angeles, in a Beverley Hills mansion Zack and Cody had bought for him. It was a circumstance where a fatherly chat could have been warranted, but there was no use in calling Kurt to see if Cody was there as he had not been gone long enough to get to Los Angeles yet, But Zack did think perhaps he could call the airport and see if their jet had been taken out that day. Other than Kurt the options were only Maddie, possibly Moesby, but he would have said something to Carey, and Cody would have most likely been around the hotel, and failing that he could have gone to their Hotel in New York. Zack didn't want to call Maddie, he still had feelings for her, which he didn't admit to anyone, they hadn't gotten along, and it was painful for him to accept that his object of his love for so long hadn't been for him, and talking to her after having broken up all those months ago would just be painful. Zack decided he would go and speak to Mr. Moesby, he didn't want to tell him what he suspected had happened last night, it would be a violation of Cody's privacy, but maybe if he remained sketchy on the details Moesby would be able to impart some wisdom and calm Zack's worried mind. Over the past year Zack and Cody had spent a lot of time with Moesby, he had become much fonder of them, and they had been much less frequent at their destructive schemes as they strove to learn about the hotel business from Mr. Moesby who had become a mentor to them.

Meanwhile, at Maddie's apartment Cody and Maddie had been drinking and talking for several hours, their conversation had moved from the serious to more friendly chat and fun, they had been dancing to music and watching TV and talking about what they had been up to, reminiscing about the past year, Cody was very interested in the College Life.

"Heyyy Maddie, I'm hungry, want to get something to eat, where's good?" Cody slurred out after hours of talk, it was early for dinner but Cody hadn't eaten all day.

"Yeah, there's this great place a few blocks away, but are you alright to drive" Maddie slurred back

"Yeah, I'm fine" Cody replied, he was obviously not perfectly fine to drive, but neither of them were in a fit state to recognise that. The two of them drunkenly made their way down to Maddie's car, a black luxury Volvo sedan; it was a very comfortable ride.

"I don't want to drive Cody, I've had too much I think, here you drive" Maddie said as she tossed Cody the keys, he wasn't in much of a better state to drive than she was.

Cody set off out of the driveway and set off toward the restaurant on the water Maddie had suggested, the late afternoon traffic was light which worked for Cody in his state of reduced capacity but his lack of concentration and low reaction time were obvious, he was having trouble keeping the car in a straight line and keeping to the speed limit. Cody and Maddie made it most of the way and were almost at the restaurant where Maddie always had a table available

"Cody! Watch out!" Maddie screamed before there was an almighty bang followed by the sound of screeching metal and it all went black for Cody and Maddie…

**And here we go with the drama people! I really couldn't bear to have the Aston Martin in the crash lol, it's too much of a beautiful car and I just couldn't bear to have Cody and the Aston in a crash at the same time! Anyway, hope you liked it and I hope your all enjoying the story as a whole. **


	8. Chapter 7

**I Own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. **

"M…m…Maddie...Maddie are you there" Cody moaned in pain as he came too, Maddie's car was smashed into pieces, crumpled up and wrapped around a pole, glass was smashed everywhere. Cody couldn't move much, his legs were pinned under the steering wheel and his stomach had taken a heavy blow, he was also bleeding from his mouth and nose. Cody's injuries however were nothing compared to those of his passenger, Maddie's seat had taken the full blow of the pole they had hit and she was in a very bad way indeed, her body was slumped in the seat bloodied and broken, her head hung at an odd angle and she was bleeding from her mouth, ear's and nose. Maddie was completely unconscious, breathing only very shallowly, she was on deaths door. Cody was presently too out of it to be able to comprehend what had happened, what he had done. In his daze Cody was able to think clearly enough to find out if Maddie could hear him and when he turned his head to the other side of the smashed car he gasped in horror when he saw her bloodied figure slumped

"Maddie? Maddie? Wake up" Cody cried, desperate for some kind of reaction from her, from his distance he couldn't see her breathing shallow as it was. Please let her be alive, please let her wake up Cody kept saying to himself, his mind was completely everywhere he couldn't think, couldn't feel, his mind was completely one track all he could focus on was Maddie, he begged for her to wake up.

Luckily for Cody and Maddie another drive had rounded the corner not long after their accident and slammed on his breaks upon seeing the shattered black car around a pole and jumped out to go to the aid of those injured and trapped inside.

The man was the sole occupant of his car; he was a middle aged kind hearted man who felt compelled to rush to the aid of those trapped inside the crashed car.

"I've called 911, are you badly hurt?" he asked Cody as he approached the drivers side of the car, he instantly smelt Cody's alcohol ridden breath, it smelt putrid, like pure alcohol.

"M…Maddie" Was all Cody managed to moan, the man looked over to the passengers seat and saw the beautiful blonde smashed and broken, she looked dead, but he quickly ran over toward her as quick as he could, whilst telling the 911 operator that one of the occupants was badly injured.

"Is she alright?" Cody asked the man desperately as he checked her vitals and tried to get to her

"She's alright" the man said, trying to comfort Cody.

"Now, what's your name?" The man asked, he had been told to keep Cody talking by the operator so that he didn't loose consciousness

"C…Cody" replied Cody

"I'm Phil" the man said "Can you move?" he continued

"My…legs are pinned" Cody was struggling to speak, it was a mixture of shock and alcohol, the blood was flowing stronger into his mouth as well, spilling onto his chin, he was very distressed, worried about Maddie.

"Alright Cody, just stay awake, an ambulance will be here soon" Phil said, he was still over on Maddie's side of the car, trying to stop her bleeding from her stomach, where she had been cut by shards of metal, her legs were also pinned and her head was badly smashed on the side from where the pole had contacted her before the airbag deployed.

Phil stayed and talked to Cody and tended to him and Maddie for what seemed like an age before the emergency services arrived, a few more bystanders had stopped and come to their aid during this time as well, mostly trying to comfort the very distressed Cody and attempting to step external bleeding. No one said it out loud but the situation for Maddie was very grave indeed, she was barely breathing and her pulse was weak, her neck could be broken and her brain was quite possibly damaged. Cody's situation was deceptively good, he was conscious, but was deeply in shock and had invisible internal injuries, the only saving grace was that he was not fully able to comprehend what had happened, and he would have felt so guilty if he could.

Eventually the ambulance and fire department arrived at the scene of the crash and began their assessment of Cody and Maddie.

"Hi, I'm Andy" Said one talking to Cody "You've been in a car accident, but you're going to be alright, we're going to get you out of there, can you move your legs?" he continued

"No, they are pinned down, please, help Maddie" Cody said very distressed

"My Partner is helping Maddie, we've just got to focus on you now Cody, the fire department is going to have to break you out of here alright, now I'm just going to give you some oxygen alright, we'll get you out soon" Andy continued, he smelt the alcohol as well, but knew not to say anything or let it show. The paramedics determined that Maddie was critically injured and would likely die if not extracted from the car immediately, there was hope for her and the fire department immediately worked with the Jaws of Life to unpin her legs and abdomen and remove her from the car. Cody became even more and more distressed when Maddie was taken out of the car

"Is Maddie alright" he kept asking, the Paramedics trying to calm him down and telling him constantly she would be alright. When Maddie was extracted from the Car and being moved to an ambulance so she could be stabilised the fire department quickly but carefully moved to extract Cody, when he was released it became obvious he had sustained serious abdominal injured, his shirt was stained with blood spewing from a deep laceration which needed to be bandaged at the scene. Cody was moved to the second ambulance and given some drugs to calm him down and was treated for his shock before both ambulances rushed to the nearest hospital.

"Motor Vehicle accident, two victims, both critical" Yelled a nurse as Cody and Maddie arrived in the ER of New Haven General Hospital they were rushed into the resuscitation bays in the ER where the hospitals trauma teams began work on them.

"He's got internal bleeding and abdominal internal injuries, get an X-ray" yelled one of the doctors tending to Cody who was now drifting in and out of consciousness, he was being hooked up to oxygen, blood and a large assortment of IV bags.

The doctors working on Maddie were mostly focusing on her head injury which had her completely unconscious and most likely in a coma, doctors were working on stabilising her.

Both were subject to exhaustive stabilisation attempts, and various tests, mostly to determine the extent of internal injuries and bleeding. Maddie's head X-ray's showed a severely fractured skull, not dissimilar to the injuries sustained by Zack a year ago and her other tests showed she likely had severe organ damage in her abdomen which would require specialist surgery which could not be performed at that particular hospital. Cody's X-rays and MRI's showed he had badly damaged both kidneys and was close to total renal failure, he would require dialysis and possibly a transplant, he was listed as critical and would require major surgery which, like Maddie's could not be performed in New Haven.

"We can't help them here, we need to organise a medivac to New York General, and has anyone contacted the families?" Commented the trauma team leader as he reviewed Cody and Maddie's test results

"I'll get right on the transfer, we should be able to get them out of here very soon, and we're working on the contact, Massachusetts authorities are getting onto us soon with the phone numbers" replied an orderly assisting the doctors, who ran off to get the transfer set up as the doctors began to stabilise Cody and Maddie for the 30 minute helicopter ride to New York City.

"What...ttt…ss happening?" Cody moaned coming back into consciousness

"You're in New Haven General Hospital Mr. Martin, you were in a car accident, we're arranging for you to be transferred to New York General Hospital" A nurse by his bed comforted him as he drifted back into oblivion as the stabilisation attempts continued.

Back in Boston Zack was completely oblivious of what had happened with Cody and Maddie, he had just arrived back at the hotel to talk to Mr. Moesby about Cody, he didn't know how the conversation would go, it would be Awkward, but Zack hoped Mr. Moesby could help. Zack made his way into the manager/owner's office behind the reception desk

"Hello Zack, how can I help you?" Mr. Moesby cheerfully asked, it had brightened his day to see Carey back that morning.

"It's Cody, I'm worried about him, I think he did something stupid last night and now he's gone, we don't know where he is" Zack replied sounding distressed and worried about his brother

"What do you think he's done? I've always known Cody to be the sensitive one" Moesby asked trying to lighten Zack's mood

"It's awkward to say…I think he got drunk with Max and well…you know" Zack replied

"Oh" Moesby replied slightly shocked "Well…I don't know where he would have gone, if he's done something he really thinks is stupid maybe he's just in need of some alone time" he continued before Zack could respond though the door of Moesby's office was opened by a very gravely faced and worried looking Carey Martin

"Mom!" Zack said "What's wrong?" He continued

"What is it Carey?" Moesby said looking and sounding very worried himself.

"It's Cody, I just got a call, he's been in a…a…car accident, in new haven, they are airlifting him to New York"

Zack couldn't speak, he was crushed and so worried, and he burst into tears as did Carey.

"Was he with Maddie?" Zack managed to get out through his tears

"I don't know" Carey replied

"I'll call the airport; do you want me to go with you?" Moesby asked, trying to stay strong for Zack and Carey

"Thank you" Carey wept and Moesby picked up the phone, ordering their private jet to be readied by the time they arrived at Logan Airport, he then had the hotel limousine come around to get them. For everyone it was going to be a very difficult trip to New York, one of Worry, especially for Zack, over the past year he felt they he had lost his brother partly spiritually, but now it looked like he may have lost him physically as well. Zack also hoped Maddie hadn't been in the car with Cody, he still had strong feelings for her, even if he didn't want to admit it, he couldn't bare loosing them both at once, he couldn't be all alone.

**Ok well there's another chapter, hope you all like it, let me know what you think! Review please.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I own nothing Sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

The trip to the airport in the Tipton limousine was a harrowing experience for Carey, Moesby and Zack; the driver recognised the urgency of the situation and had managed to get them to Logan Airport in what must have been record time. The private jet, repainted from its former pink to a less obnoxious white livery sat in a hangar on the far side of Logan Airport being fuelled for its trip to New York. The Tipton Limousine pulled up to the Jet and Carey, Moesby and Zack hurriedly exited the limousine to board the jet.

"I'm sorry to hear about your son Ms. Martin" the pilot said as they climbed the stairs into the Jet's comfortable cabin.

"Thank you Jerry" Carey replied sadly, her voice full of worry. Jerry was a middle aged southern man with a thick accent, he had dark hair and kind features, he had been London and Mr. Tipton's preferred pilot for years and he had remained with the Jet's new owners, he had become a good friend to the Martins.

"When can we be in the air?" Zack asked with great urgency he was so worried about his brother, and desperately hoped Maddie hadn't been in the car with Cody, but he did realise that Maddie was the only reason Cody would have been in New Haven

"We have a runway slot in fifteen minutes; we should be in New York in Just over an hour" Replied Jerry the Jets pilot.

Zack nodded and went to take a seat, the jet was arranged like a lounge room with a couch facing a TV at the front of the cabin and behind that on either side of the aisle were 2 sets of 2 large leather chairs facing each other with a table in between them, and behind that was a bar and bathroom.

Zack sat in his usual seat on the couch, pulling down the arm rest in the middle of the couch, this was his usual position, but it felt empty without Cody on the other side of the Couch, this was his first time on the plane without Cody, it was a horrible thing. Last year Cody had almost lost Zack, but now Zack was faced with loosing Cody, he was usually the strong Twin, but now he couldn't be strong, not without Cody, his strength was all gone.

Carey and Moesby took their seats either side of one of the tables behind the lounge area, they remained mostly silent as they had for most of the trip to the airport, Carey was dying inside, and she couldn't bear to loose Cody.

"He'll be alright Carey" Moesby said as he grabbed her hand, he cared for her deeply and didn't want her to be in pain, but there was nothing much he could do to relieve her worry

"I don't know Marion, I don't know I'll be able to go on if Cody is dead" Carey wept out

"You'll still have Zack, he's grown so much in the last year" Moesby said, he felt Bad that all Carey's concern was on Cody, Zack had been out looking for Cody and now sat alone in his pain, Moesby knew how much Zack cared for Cody and how worried he was about the way Cody was going.

"I Know" Carey said quietly.

Zack remained sitting silently on the couch, Moesby thought he should go over and talk to him, he looked so sad and worried. Moesby went over to Zack and sat down next to him. Zack felt someone sit down next to him and looked up, instantly sad that it wasn't Cody sitting in his normal seat on the plane.

"How are you doing Zack? I'm sure Cody will be fine" Moesby said, desperately wanting to comfort Zack

"I hope so, but I don't know, our connection isn't as strong as it used to be, I feel like I lost him emotionally, and now he could be gone physically" Zack started to cry, he hated crying in front of people but he couldn't help it.

"Cody loves you, you love Cody, that's all that matters, he won't leave you" Moesby knew just what to say to cheer Zack up.

It was soon time for the Jet to take off for New York

"Hey Zack, do you want to sit up front with me for take off? It might help take your mind off your brother" Jerry asked before he began the taxi procedures.

"Yeah, alright, Thanks" Zack replied, he and Cody often liked to sit in the cockpit for takeoff and landing, it was one of the few sciency things they could enjoy together.

"Want to radio the tower?" Jerry asked, for such a short flight there was only one pilot, Zack could act as an unofficial Co-Pilot, he had taken notice of what Jerry had done on his many previous flights, but had no formal training so couldn't actually fly.

"Sure, Zack replied" Grabbing a headset as he sat down in the Co-Pilots seat "November seven eight three five whisky echo ready to taxi to the active and depart to New York JFK" Zack said into the radio, he was enjoying doing this, he was very thankful to Jerry, he was going out of his way to make Zack feel needed and comforted, he was able to take his mind of Cody and his worry about what might have happened to Maddie.

Jerry and Zack received their authorisation and taxied the plane out to the runway and prepared to take off, Zack got on the radio again

"Logan Tower, November seven eight three five whisky echo requesting clearance for take off" Zack radioed the tower; Jerry smiled at him telling Zack he was doing it all properly. The tower radioed them back and they were on their way, Zack enjoying as he always did the experience of take off from the front. Zack enjoyment however was severely muted by Cody not being there, but it was at least something he could use to take his mind off what had happened at little bit, but Zack's hope still remained

"Thanks Jerry, I'm going to head back" Zack said before leaving the cockpit, very appreciative of Jerry's efforts to take his mind off Cody.

Carey and Moesby still sat in their seats in the cabin, mostly in silence, hoping for Cody's well being, though Moesby was more there for Carey than anyone else. Zack went and sat down at the table across the aisle from them after getting a soda from the bar, he desperately would have loved something stronger, but he didn't drink in front of his mother.

"How are you doing honey, I'm sure Cody will be alright" Carey said wanting to comfort her son, feeling bad that she hadn't done much to up to that point, she had just been so shocked about Cody.

"I don't know, I just hope he's alright, but there's something else that's troubling me" Zack said sadly

"What is it honey?" Carey asked sounding concerned, Moesby looked like he already knew, Moesby had thought of it before but didn't want to give Carey more need for concern.

"Well, I'm worried about Maddie, that she might have been in the car, he was in New Haven, I don't know why else he would have gone there" Zack said sounding worried, the look on Moesby's face confirmed that he indeed suspected that.

"Have you tried to call her?" Moesby asked "I haven't had a chance" He continued worriedly, Zack hadn't either, he hadn't really thought of it as an option, he was in shock, so sometimes the most obvious thing doesn't seem obvious at all.

Zack picked up the phone in the armrest of his seat and dialled Maddie's number, he still knew if off by heart, even if he hadn't called it in months. His heart sank when he got the message that the phone was off, in Zack's mind it meant Maddie had been in the accident as well.

"It's off" Zack said slowly and sadly to Carey and Moesby. No one said it, but they all thought the same thing.

"Why was Cody in New Haven? Zack, I don't think you've told me everything" Carey asked, it was hard for Zack to dodge such a direct question, he didn't want to tell Carey what he thought had happened between Cody and Max, but he didn't see what else he could say to avoid it, Carey could always tell when he was lying.

"He was with Max in our room last night" Zack began, looking at Mr. Moesby as if he was begging for something to get him out of having to go on.

"Why would he have gone to new haven because of that? What happened with Max?" Carey insisted, Zack went Red and stuttered out

"Well…um…I don't know…but I think they might have…you know" Zack was so embarrassed to talk like this to his mother, Carey just looked shocked, even in her shocked state she knew what Zack was talking about and she was embarrassed to have brought it up

"I think we know what we need to; lets just hope Cody is alright" Moesby cut it, saving Zack and Carey from their embarrassing situation.

Zack and Carey agreed that hope was what they needed and Zack took a seat next to his mother and tried to be comforted in her presence.

They were now getting very close to New York and Moesby called made a call to arrange for a car to pick them up and take them to the airport, he also called the Tipton to have someone gather some things for the three of them as they had left with such haste that they hadn't packed anything.

Zack picked up the phone to call him and Cody's hotel, still the New York Tipton but was soon to be renamed the Martin Plaza hotel when the new New York Tipton was finished and the hotel was refurbished to their desire.

"Hello David, It's Zack" Zack began to his hotel manager

"Oh Hello Mr. Martin, what can I do for you" the manager responded, careful to sound enthusiastic to talk to his hotel owner.

"I'm coming to New York, Cody's been in a Car Accident, ready my penthouse please" Zack said, sounding depressed again

"God, is he alright?" The manager asked sounding very concerned for his other owners wellbeing

"I don't know" Zack said sounding very depressed indeed

"I'll have it done, I'll see you soon" The manager said as the conversation was ended.

Jerry got on the PA as they approached New York

"Ladies and Gentlemen please take your seats as we are about to make our approach into New York, and Zack, if you want you can come up here for landing" Zack decided he would, he had enjoyed the take off view from upfront.

"Hey Zack, any news about Cody?" Jerry asked when Zack got into the Co-Pilots seat

"No, nothing" Zack responded sadly, he so wanted to know.

"Sorry to hear that" Jerry responded "Here, you want to radio New York approach?" He continued in his southern accent.

"New York approach November seven eight three five whisky echo requesting clearance to descend for approach to JFK over" Zack said down the radio, the radio crackled in a response "November seven eight three five whisky echo cleared to descend and approach over"

Not long after that the Airport came into view and it was almost time for landing, Zack got onto the radio again "JFK Tower November seven eight three five whisky echo requesting landing clearance" Zack said as they approached the runway

"November seven eight three five whisky echo cleared for Landing" crackled the response, the feeling of being up front for a landing was always intoxicating for Zack, he was fascinated by flying, he didn't understand all the science parts like Cody, but he loved the thrill.

Jerry expertly guided the jet onto the runway at JFK and taxied it across the tarmac to the private jet terminal which was on the other side of the airport from the main passenger terminals at JFK. "Thanks Jerry, that was great man, you really helped me take my mind off Cody" Zack said as the jet stopped and he prepared to disembark

"It was my pleasure, I hope Cody is alright" Jerry said before Zack went on his way. Carey, Moesby and Zack disembarked the plane and headed quickly through the private jet terminal to a limousine which was parked out the front waiting for them.

About 40 minutes before the jet had arrived in JFK Cody and Maddie's helicopter medivac helicopter had arrived on the roof of New York General Hospital greeted by 2 teams of experienced trauma surgeons who had been briefed on the status of the accident victims. Maddie was taken to be seen by neurological experts first who had to assess her head wound which was very severe, it would be a miracle if she hadn't suffered some kind of brain damage, she also was to be seen by a team of surgeons who would repair the bleeding in her abdomen and assess the organ damage. Cody was to be seen by a team of renal experts and general surgeons who would be tasked with stopping his internal bleeding and assessing if his kidneys could be saved, they were badly damaged and a transplant was looking more and more like the required course of action all the time.

"We need to prep them for surgery immediately, they both have internal bleeding and their condition may not stay this stable for much longer" Cody heard one of the doctors say, Cody was on strong pain drugs which were keeping him comatose, drifting in and out of consciousness, he had been that way through the entire event, he didn't really know what had happened or where he was. Maddie was completely unconscious; she had been since the accident and had not regained consciousness for at all. Maddie had been placed on a ventilator as she was not breathing well on her own and both her and Cody were getting constant blood transfusions to stabilise their blood pressure. Cody and Maddie were rushed to surgery in one of the centre floors of the gigantic hospital.

Zack, Carey and Moesby's limousine rushed toward the hospital and arrived after Cody and Maddie had been in surgery for over an hour, both were still alive but it was not looking good, the damage internally to Cody was greater than expected and it seemed he would almost certainly need a Kidney transplant. Maddie's skull was badly fractured and her brain was under an increasing amount of pressure, it was decided a hole was needed in her head to relieve the pressure and the pieces of her skull were needed to be pieced back together.

The hospital was something to be marvelled at Zack thought when the approached it, it was a giant, 30 story glass building, ultra modern, it was a very good hospital and Cody would be well looked after there Zack thought.

"Hello, my son was airlifted here from New Haven, Cody Martin" Carey said to the girl sitting at the reception desk in the lobby.

"It appears your son is in surgery, there's a lounge and viewing area by the theatres, he's in theatre 15, on level 15" replied the receptionist. Everyone rushed to the elevator and headed to the operating suites on the fifteenth floor of the hospital.

The operating area had its own reception area and Carey introduced herself and was directed into a specious and intentionally comforting lounge to wait for a doctor to come and speak to her.

Zack, Carey and Moesby sat down in the lounge and not long after a doctor in surgery scrubs arrived.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Williams, I've been operating on Cody" he said, he was a tall middle aged man who spoke with a Manhattan accent.

"Please Doctor, is he alright?" Carey asked desperately

"He is critical, he's sustained serious injuries to his abdomen, we've been able to stop his bleeding, but he may need a kidney transplant, we won't know until we do some more tests, his surgery should be over in about an hour though however" The news was a mixed blessing, Carey and Zack were upset that he was so badly injured, but were happy that he was alive.

"Doctor" Zack began "Was Cody the only one in the car do you know?" he asked apprehensively

"No" was the chilling response, Zack knew Maddie was the other occupant

"Madeline Fitzpatrick was in the car as well wasn't she, how is she?" Zack asked sadly, the doctor nodded, Carey, Moesby and Zack were all crushed by the news.

"She is not good, she is much worse off than Cody" He replied.

"Do you know what caused the accident?" Zack asked, hoping it was not Cody's fault

"Well, it appears Cody may have been drinking" he replied, it was a shocking indictment of Cody, Carey broke down into Moesby's chest at the news and a horrible mixture of guilt and anger washed over Zack, he had gotten Cody onto drinking, but driving drunk with Maddie angered him so much, he hated how he now felt.

"Can I see him?" Carey asked, weeping again slightly.

"Certainly, I'll take you into the viewing area" The doctor replied.

"Can I see Madeline?" Zack asked, he didn't know if he wanted to see Cody now, he didn't think his head was in the right place

"I'm sorry, it's family only in there" The doctor replied

"I am her family, she's my wife" replied Zack.

**BANG! And on that bombshell I'll end this rather long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought of it. I got lots of reviews for the last chapter and I'm very appreciative of all of them, they are what keep me going and keep me writing, so please, review, tell me what you think of my story and this world I've adapted. **


	10. Chapter 9

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. **

"Wife! Zack, what the hell are you talking about?" Carey exclaimed in genuine shock at what Zack had just announced, how could he be married to Maddie, was he joking? Or was he serious? But underage how could he have gotten married without Carey's permission, it was yet another piece of confusion thrown into the mix of everything else in her mind.

"I'll give you guys a minute" the doctor said recognising the very odd circumstances which prevailed.

With the room now cleared of the doctor Carey and Mr. Moesby looked at Zack with very puzzled expressions indeed, both were utterly confused by what Zack had just claimed.

"Marion, can Zackary and I have a minute please" Carey asked, decided this was a situation best delt with by family; Zack knew she was serious; she hardly ever called him by his full name.  
"Of course" he replied and left, giving Zack a piercing look as he tried to read him as he walked out.

"OK Zackary, you want to tell me just what the hell is going on?" Carey said quietly her utter confusion blatantly clear as she spoke. "Are you really married to Maddie?" Carey concluded

"Yes" responded Zack, Carey's face contorted in shock at this revelation, she hadn't believed it was real. Before Zack could continue speaking Carey managed to move her shock to one side to begin a motherly tirade of questions toward Zack

"When did this happen? How did you get married without my permission? What on earth were you thinking? Zack, tell me now" Carey demanded.

"Well" Zack began his explanation, it was going to be a very awkward thing to explain, it had happened many months ago and had barely been mentioned by either Zack or Maddie, they hadn't told anyone else and since their break up they hadn't spoken of it, or anything else, to each other.

"About 9 months ago me and Maddie took a trip to Vegas remember mom?" Zack began

"Yes" Carey replied

"Well, we got kind of drunk and, you know how easy it is to get married in Vegas, we just kind of got caught up in our romance, it was wonderful, but you know, it was something we regretted in the morning, it was a stupid decision" Zack spoke of the matter like it was something completely in the past, and had little relevance to the current moment, other than as a means to allow him to see Maddie, he didn't see Maddie as his wife. Carey was trying to come to terms with everything, but her main concern was with Cody and his well being, she desperately wanted to see him so she decided to push through with this conversation as quickly as possible so she could go and see Cody.

"How the hell did you manage to get married without a parent's permission?" Carey asked wondering how a 17 year old was able to get married

"Well, I have a fake ID mom" Zack said in a matter of factly, almost sarcastic tone. Carey made a mental not to confiscate it from her son

"So legally your not Married then" Carey stated, it was true, it was invalid since Zack had used a fake ID

"Please Mom, just go along with it, I need to see Maddie" Zack said desperately, his eyes showing utter desperation, it broke Carey's heart, and truth be told, she cared about Maddie's well being as well, but there was this niggling feeling deep inside her that she may have to step in to protect Cody at Maddie's expense.

"Ok Zack, I'll go along with this, but don't think this is over, we have lots to talk about when this is all done" Carey conceded eventually, she knew that this was just one of many very serious conversations she was going to have to have with her sons when this was all done.

Outside in the hallway Marion Moesby was as astounded as Carey at Zack's revelations, he also felt slightly hurt that Zack hadn't mentioned it to him, he had thought they had grown close in the past year. Unlike Carey however Moesby was not given the explanation from Zack so he was left wondering what the circumstances of Zack and Maddie's marriage, or if a marriage had indeed taken place. Moesby was so confused and so worried about everyone, particularly Cody, he felt sorry for Cody he had had such a horrible year, he could see it every time he saw him, Moesby's heart went out too him, he also felt for Carey, she had so much she had to deal with, it was just so cruel for a woman so sweet and so wonderful to have to deal with such terrible things all on her own.

Zack and Carey soon appeared at the door of the lounge looking into the hallway

"Doctor, can we see Cody please" Carey asked

"And Maddie" Zack added

"Certainly" The doctor said as he motioned for them to follow him down a hallway, Moesby following behind, the doctor gave him a look as if to say family only, but he caught Carey's look of pleading and decided to let him through.

"Cody's theatre is in here, if you'd like I can give you a rundown on his condition?" the doctor said as they reached theatre number 5, he ushered them inside, 3 rows of seats stepped down to a large glass wall high above an operating theatre. In the centre of the operating theatre a barely recognisable figure could be seen lying on a table, many tubes and wires coming from him and surrounded by doctors and nurses in scrubs all working on the body on the table. Zack and Carey hated this, they couldn't bare seeing Cody like this, Zack felt so guilty, he felt that if he hadn't gotten Cody hooked on alcohol he wouldn't have done this, wouldn't be in this position. Zack's guilt was balanced with a feeling of deep anger at Cody though, he was so angry that Cody had put Maddie at risk, he could have killed her.

"So doctor, tell me, how is my brother" Zack asked, realising Carey wouldn't be able to ask herself, and that Moesby was comforting her.

"Well he's suffered major internal abdominal injuries, as I said earlier, currently we are trying to stop internal bleeding, set any fractures and make a better assessment of any injuries to his organs, we do think there is a good chance he will require a kidney transplant, he is near to total renal failure, so once the surgery is done we will take him to an ICU suite and put him on dialysis and see what happens" the doctor started

"How long will the surgery be" Zack asked

"We expect to be done in about an hour" The doctor replied after pausing for a moment the doctor started speaking again "Are you and Cody identical twins?" he asked

"Yes" replied Zack

"Then I feel I should ask, if needed, would you be willing to donate a kidney to Cody? Assuming a blood test is clear" the doctor asked, Zack knew this question was coming, and even though he was angry at Cody for being so stupid he had no hesitations in his answer

"Of course" Zack's loyalty and love for Cody was too strong for this to come between them.

"Can I see Maddie now please?" Zack asked the doctor

"Sure, I'll take you to the viewing room. And I'll have one of her doctors come and speak to you, none of her other family has arrived yes I believe" the doctor replied and he led Zack out of the room, leaving Carey silently watching her son on the operating table, very much in a daze of fear, being held by Moesby who always did such a wonderful job at comforting her.

The doctor lead Zack down the hallway and around a corner to operating theatre 8, the viewing room was set up identical to theatre 6. On the table in the centre Zack saw all the doctors working on Maddie, frantically trying to save her life, she was on death's door

"I'll get someone to come and speak to you" the doctor said before leaving Zack alone. Zack's memory turned to all the wonderful times he had had with Maddie, he began to cry as deep regret set it, it was horrible. "I love you Maddie" he said as he pressed his hand up to the glass.

Zack was left alone for a few minutes before a young female doctor entered the room, she was blonde and reminded Zack of Maddie

"Hello, I'm Doctor Cassidy" She said

"Zack Martin, I'm Maddie's husband, please, tell me what's happening?" Zack replied

"Well, I'm very sorry to say this but it doesn't look good sir, Maddie is extremely critical, she suffered massive head injuries and abdominal injuries, particularly to her kidneys, her chances are not good I have to say" the doctor's prognosis cut through Zack

"Is there any hope?" he asked

"There's always hope, we're trying to assess injuries and stop internal bleeding and after that only time will tell weather she pulls through, she is likely in renal failure and may need a kidney transplant, do you happen to know your blood type?" the doctor asked

"A-B Negative" Zack replied

"The same as Maddie" The doctor replied

"Can I have some time alone please, just do the best you can for her alright, promise he that" Zack said

"Of course" The doctor said with a warm smile. The doctor left Zack alone in the room, he was in a world of pain, and now he was feeling that he could be put in a position or choosing weather to give Cody or Maddie a kidney, he could have to choose between his brother and his wife.

**All right, well guys there is another chapter, I'm really sorry that it's taken this long to make another one but I've been really busy working but now I've got this, I'm still pretty busy so I won't be able to make another one that soon but I'll try. I'm on the fence weather Maddie lives or Dies, Cody too for that matter, let me know what you think I should do- also I got ton's of reviews for the last chapter so thanks so so much for it all. **


	11. Chapter 10

**I own nothing sourced from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

For Zackary Martin time seemed to stand still as he sat in the viewing room overlooking Maddie's operation, she was so fragile, so close to death, Zack didn't want to leave her, he instantly regretted not having seen her in many months. But Zack was a conflicted soul, for just down the hallway his brother, confidant, wing man and overall best buddy Cody lay undergoing a similar operation to save his own life, Zack's feelings about Cody were so numerous, consuming and confusion he didn't want to face them, focusing on Maddie allowed him to do that. Zack didn't know what to think about Cody, he had been drinking, and with Maddie in the car, he had been so irresponsible, a part of Zack hated him for it, with a fiery passion. But another part of Zack was wracked with an absolute gut wrenching guilt, he had gotten Cody hooked on the alcohol, he had brought Max to Boston, in so many ways Zack could see it was his fault that all this was happened.

"Please Maddie, please Cody, hang in there, I don't know how I can go on without you" Zack said to himself as he began to sob, he just didn't want to think about it as he watched his sweet blonde Maddie undergo the surgery. He had never really thought of Maddie as his wife, never told anyone they had eloped that one night in Las Vegas, it had just been a stupid thing, and Zack thought it was a mistake the next day and they had mostly forgotten about it, but now he felt a connection to her and didn't want to leave, it was the most painful thing in the world.

Maddie wasn't Zack's biggest worry however, there was no one he cared about more than Cody but it was just too hard to face it, to face the fact that Cody could die, Zack was angry as well that Cody had thrown his life away, after Zack had nearly died a year ago to save Cody it just felt wrong that Cody would have driven drunk and thrown his life away, it actually hurt Zack more than the fact he had driven with Maddie in the car, Zack wouldn't have been surprised if she had been drinking as well. So rather than face Cody's mangled body lying on the operating table Zack instead stayed alone in the viewing room, he was the only one there to see Maddie, he didn't know where her family was, at that moment Zack was the only family she had.

Down the hallway Carey Martin and Marion Moesby sat in near silence, the only noise being Carey's laboured breathing and light sobs as she saw her sweet, misunderstood son Cody close to death on the table, she had seen him close to death too many times.

"Oh God Marion, please tell me he's going to be alright" She begged Moesby

"Cody will be alright" he said, desperately wanting to appease her, he hated seeing her so upset. Truth be told Moesby had an ulterior motive for staying with and comforting Carey, since their kiss last year Moesby had become completely infatuated with Carey, he found her so radiantly beautiful and his day was lit up considerably when he was near her, but all she saw him as was a friend, a dear friend to help in times of need, he was eagre to help as a friend, but he also longed for more.

"Where is Zack, doesn't he care!" Carey now began getting angry at Zacks absence

"I'm sure Zack does care, I don't think either of us can comprehend how he's feeling" Moesby tried to comfort her again

"All I can see is he looks to care more about that girl than his own brother, if it wasn't for her Cody wouldn't have been drinking, wouldn't have been in New Haven, and wouldn't be close to dying now" Carey's voice was now raised and she was crying through it, she was not in a good way at all, not dealing at all well with the situation.

"Carey, you know that's not true" Moesby said, understanding her thoughts but not fully agreeing with what she was saying.

"I'll go and see Zack, I'll see I can talk to him" Moesby wanted to help Zack and he thought maybe some alone time would be good for Carey

"Thank you" She replied almost silently and sat down burying her head in her hands and began to cry again, Moesby put his hand on her back before leaving to look for Zack.

Moesby moved down the corridors high above the operating theatres which entered into the viewing rooms, each door had a small window in its door and Moesby looked through these doors hoping to find Zack. After a short walk down the hallway Moesby eventually reached the door to the room in which Zack was watching and he entered to find Zack totally distraught just sitting, having obviously been crying, but now just existing, not showing any emotion or anything, Zack was completely drained.

"How are you doing Zack?" Moesby asked as he took a seat in the row behind him,

"I don't know" Was Zack's quiet response

"Want to talk about it?" Moesby tried to entice some therapeutic talk from Zack

"I don't know what to say, I don't know what I feel, I just want them to be alright" Zack replied

"All you need is to want them to be alright and to care for them, why don't you come and see Cody?" Moesby asked

"I don't want to face him, I feel so guilty, but I also feel so angry" Zack sobbed out

"Why?" Moesby replied

"Well I got him hooked on alcohol, and…well, you know what happened with Max, I invited her to Boston, I thought it would help him to talk about London with her because she lost tapeworm, but all this has happened now, I feel so bad" Zack was openly crying now

"It's not your fault, you didn't make him get into the car drunk, its not even all Cody's fault, things happen and we just have to get over them" Moesby's words were fully of truth and wisdom

"But I still have this anger that he treated his and Maddie's lives with such disdain, how could he, after all I did to save his life" Zack said heatedly through his tears

"Anger will do you no good" Moesby spoke true wisdom again

"I know" Zack replied breathlessly

"Why don't you come and see Cody, I think your mother would like you to" Moesby moved on

"Alright, can you wait outside a moment" Zack answered positively, Moesby left and Zack went up to the glass, pressed his hand against it and uttered quietly

"I love you Maddie, please pull through" and he then left.

A short walk later and Zack and Moesby stood at the door to Cody's operation, Zack wasn't sure if he could handle going inside, but he took a deep breath, plucked up his courage and entered. Zack's reaction was one of horror and devastating sadness he saw his sweet brother, his best friend lying sprawled out on a table, under lights, tubes into what seemed like every orifice and with the arms to a man inside his abdominal cavity. Zack broke into a great wailing cry of "No, Cody" when he saw him, Moesby grabbed him around the shoulders and comforted him as Zack fell to his knees sobbing, he had never felt such pain in his life. All his feelings of anger toward Cody were instantly removed in that moment, now he just wanted his brother to be alright, but his guilt was multiplied by a magnitude.

"Cody is strong honey, he'll be alright" Carey comforted her son as she now realised just how he did care, it was all alright.

Carey, Moesby and Zack sat watching the surgery and it progressed to its successful end, Cody was stitched up and the doctors seemed satisfied that he was stable for the moment, he was moved out of the theatre and Carey, Moesby and Zack were left to wait for a doctor to tell them just what was happening. Their wait was not long, soon after the doctor who had spoken to them before arrived in the viewing room to inform them of what was happening

"The surgery went as well as we could have hoped, Cody is still fragile and very critical, but his internal bleeding has been stopped, his kidneys are damaged and he will be on dialysis for a while at least while we wait to see if we need to proceed with a transplant or not" the news was a relief, but a mixed thing since Cody was not out of the woods

"When can we see him?" Carey asked

"He's being moved up to ICU now, it will take us a few minutes to connect and dialysis and ventilators and the other tubes and cables, but about half an hour you can go in, he won't be conscious for a fair while though" Replied the doctor.

"OK, thank you" Carey replied and the doctor motioned for them to leave the room to where a nurse was waiting to take them up to the ICU.

"Doctor, can I ask you something about Maddie?" Zack said

"Well, I don't know too much about her case but I'll try" he replied

"Do you know if she had been drinking?" Zack said

"I think so, I'm sorry to say, blood tests for the both of them will confirm though" the answer cut through Zack, but it also alleviated some of the anger toward Cody which was creeping back into Zack.

Upstairs the three were shown to the modern ICU waiting room, outside two large glass automatic doors into the large ICU central area around which the patient rooms were arranged. Not long after arriving at the waiting room a nurse came out and introduced her self and led them into Cody's room, the reaction was just again shock and disbelief. Cody looked lifeless, a ventilator breathing for him and a dialysis filtering his blood, huge machines, lots of tubes and wires keeping him alive, it was horrible, Moesby felt sick, Zack and Carey wept again, holding each other close it was going to be a hard time until they were sure Cody would be awake.

"Mr. Martin" The nurse began looking at Zack

"The doctors have said that since Cody may need a transplant we would like to do a blood test on you to confirm you a match, being identical twins you should be" Zack agreed and left the room to have some blood take, glad to be out of there for a moment.

"Do you know if Madeline Fitzpatrick is still in surgery?" He asked the nurse

"We're getting ready for her now, they've said they are close to being finished, I'll have a doctor come and speak to you when we know more" Zack thanked the nurse and returned to Cody's bedside, finding Moesby and Carey sitting on one side with Carey holding his hand, Zack sat opposite them and held Cody's other hand. The three just sat in silence watching Cody hoping for some sign of life, for anything to happen, but nothing came, Cody just looked like he was sleeping, save for lying on the bed with only a sheet overing his legs and waste and having bandages across his midsection- he wasn't in a normal hospital gown. After a while of watching Cody however a doctor arrived at the beside wearing a grey expression, but with kind eyes

"Mr. Martin? Could you come with me please, its about Madeline" he said not giving away much about the situation, Zack went to a meeting room off the ICU and sat down with the doctor, hoping the news was good.

**Well there we go guys, finally another chapter- I'm so sorry I've been so busy working the past 2 weeks and then my laptop died after 90% of this chapter was written so I had to start again, it's really been a comedy of errors getting this chapter done but it's done now and I'm anticipating returning to normal chapter update rates. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and are continuing to enjoy the story. **


	12. Chapter 11

**I own nothing sourced From The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

"Please, sit down Mr. Martin" Zack desperately searched the doctor's expression for some hint that there was good news coming, but he found nothing.

"I wish I had better news, but alas, I don't" The doctor began, his voice felt cold to Zack, and his words made his heart sink

"What is it? Is Maddie…is she…" Zack didn't want to say the word

"No, she is alive, but not in a good condition, I don't know if there is much we can do for her" the doctors words were crushing Zack's world.

"What's wrong?" Zack inquired through his pain

"She suffered massive head and abdominal injuries in the collision and during the surgery her heart stopped twice, Mr. Martin, I'm sorry to say it, but I believe there is a good chance Madeline will never wake from her coma, her injuries are too severe. She is currently in respiratory and renal failure, and her heart is weak, and her brain injuries may profoundly disable her if she ever wakes" Zack had never expected such a grim prognosis, he had thought there would be some hope, but the doctor seemed to extinguish any hope of her survival.

"Is there anything I can do? I'll give her my Kidney if she's in renal failure? Would that help" Zack asked desperately, caring only about Maddie at this point

"At this stage she would not survive a transplant operation I feel, even if you were a match, but we will have to do tests over the coming hours to determine her brain activity to see if there is any hope of a recovery, never rule out a miracle, we can hope, but in my medical opinion I would give her a 10% or less chance of survival" Zack just looked stunned at the doctors words, in utter devastation, Maddie was going to die, in his mind it was a certainty.

"I'm sorry Mr. Martin, I'm sorry I couldn't give you better news" The doctor concluded with, Zack didn't respond

"I'll have someone come and get you when you can see her" the doctor said before patting Zack on the back and leaving the room. Zack sat in the room for what seemed like an age in total devastated silence, weeping gently, he was destroyed, for so long he had thought he was over Maddie, but he knew now he was just kidding himself.

Zack eventually got up and left the small conference room in New York General Hospital's intensive care unit at first intending to return to Carey, Moesby and Cody who lay unconscious on the bed, but he couldn't. Maddie was going to die, Zack was sure, the doctor seemed sure, and Zack couldn't shake the feeling that Cody was to blame, he couldn't face Cody and feel like he wanted him to get better, he didn't want Cody to die, but a part of him didn't care if he woke up or not. Zack wandered through the halls of the giant hospital until he reached the elevators and took them all the way to the top floor, a rooftop garden and lounge area had been installed on the roof and it was there that Zack intended to go, he wanted some air. Zack just cried when he sat down on top of the skyscraper in the wind, it was a warm day in New York City however so it was not entirely unpleasant outside, but Zack couldn't feel the warm, his soul was filled with an icy pain. Zack hoped for Maddie's recovery, but he couldn't be optimistic, he even started to think Cody would die as well, such was his all consuming depression at that time, he didn't want to think, to feel, to see anyone, he was just crushed. A thought came over Zack that perhaps Maddie's parents and family hadn't been informed however, he hoped they had been, and hoped they weren't too confused by talk of her husband at the hospital, he didn't know where they were so he pulled out his cell phone ready to hit send and call them, but simply couldn't do it, he didn't want to be the one to tell them. The hospital was such a depressing place for Zack, it brought back all the bad memories of a year ago, but now he was the one in Cody's shoes, faced with loosing his lover and his brother, Zack was beginning to understand how Cody must have felt, but the difference he kept finding was that Cody had chosen to drive drunk, putting his and Maddie's lives at great risk, it was such a stupid thing for him to do and Zack didn't know if he could ever forgive him. Zack had to get away from that place or pain and suffering, he picked up his cell phone and called the New York Tipton managers office

"Manager speaking" the man answered

"It's Zack Martin, can you send the car to New York General Hospital please, I'll be waiting out the front" Zacks tone made it clear that he wasn't in the mood for chit chat and so the manger acknowledged the order from his boss and the conversation promptly ended.

Not long after Zack was waiting at the front of the hospital by the main visitors entrance when the black town-car from the New York Tipton arrived to pick him up and take him to his hotel, he needed some rest, he needed to be away from the hospital and forget about Cody and Maddie and all the bad things that were happening- he was so confused about what to do and what to feel.

"Where to Mr. Martin?" asked the driver in a typical New York accent

"The hotel" Zack replied plainly as he sat down in the back seat and stared blankly out the window as the car took off for the short trip to the hotel which overlooked central park on the upper east side.

The New York Tipton, soon to be refurbished and renamed the Martin Plaza was a 30 story high monument to the golden age of 20th century architecture, it had a high stone facade and grand golden glass doors under the valet entrance and driveway, it truly was one of New York's grandest hotels. Zack stepped out of the car and was warmly greeted by the valet and doorman as he entered the giant 3 story atrium with a stunning mahogany sweeping staircase lined with red carpet which led up toward the pool, gym and salon level, the hotels 5 star restaurant and above that the guest rooms. Zack went toward the reception desk which was at the foot of the staircase in the middle of a split in the case, behind it a grand marble statue fountain.

"Ah, Mr. Martin, you're room is ready, will the other Mr. Martin be joining you?" the clerk warmly asked Zack, it was painful to answer that Cody would not be joining him. Zack left the reception desk and headed up the staircase to the second floor, a mezzanine above the grand lobby which along with the pool and salon areas was the location of one of New York's fanciest and most exclusive bar, however the hotel knew that Zack was only seventeen and so his fake ID was no use there. Alas Zack thought as he headed to the elevators past the bar and pressed 30, inserting his key allowing the lift to ascend to the penthouse.

The lift went directly into the penthouse which was kept on permanent reserve for Zack and Cody, allowing the occupants to exit into a mini atrium complete witch ornate fountain and marble flooring. Behind large mahogany doors in the penthouse atrium sprawled the three bedroom grand penthouse, which boasted its own pool, hot tub and rooftop garden along with all the electronic gadgets anyone could ever wish for. Zack was a particular fan of the 60 inch HD plasma screen and cable TV, but at this particular juncture he was more of a fan of the bar which they requested be kept fully stocked with the finest alcohol in the world, they said it was for Carey and Kurt when they were there, but in fact it was mostly for Zack, though Cody would likely partake in the festivities when and if he got out the hospital Zack thought. Zack just wanted a drink, he sat down with a glass of Johnny Walker Blue Label and drunk down deeply, it was smooth and wonderful, just what one wants in a scotch when they aim to forget.

Back at hospital Carey had lost all track of time she just sat there holding Cody's hand, willing him to wake up and be alright, she hated seeing Cody attached to all those machines, keeping him alive, it was a horrible sight. Occasionally a tear would run down Carey's cheek and Moesby would wipe it away with the handkerchief he always kept handy, he was such a dear and caring friend Carey though. Carey hadn't seemed to notice how long Zack had been gone for, Moesby had but didn't want to give her something else to worry about so he kept quiet, trusting Zack would deal with things in his own way. The harrowing silence of the hospital room was broken finally when a doctor entered, apparently looking for Zack

"Oh" He said when he realised Zack was absent from the room "Do either of you know where Mr. Martin is?" he continued, finally bringing Carey to realise how long Zack had been gone

"No" Carey said slightly concerned "Do you Marion?" she continued

"No, I'll go any try his cell phone" Moesby answered and he walked out of the room with the doctor, leaving Carey and Cody alone together, just the sounds of the machines preventing total silence.

Outside the room Moesby asked the doctor if he knew where Maddie's family was, he was informed they had been holidaying in Europe and were on their way over to New York as they spoke. Moesby left the doctor and left the ICU going into a hallway to attempt to call Zack, the phone rang for a long while before it was finally answered

"Helooooo" Zack slurred

"Zack, its Marion, are you drunk?"

**Well there's some drama for you, hope you liked this chapter- please review guys, I didn't get many for the last chapter and I'm not sure if that's because regulars haven't realised I've started writing again, or because people have lost interest, I hope it's the former- please let me know what you think guys, help me make the story better- anyways, I'm hoping to be writing another chapter within the next few days again. **


	13. Chapter 12

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

"Maybbe juss a little" Zack slurred back to Moesby's enquiry "But cannn you blame me" Zack continued sounding more than a little bitter, Moesby couldn't blame him when he thought about it

"Where are you Zack?" Moesby asked deciding a good man to man talk was needed

"In my god damn sweet suite!" Zack drunkenly exclaimed, Moesby had half expected that response

"I'm coming around Zack, please don't do anything stupid" Moesby said desperately before ending the phone call. Going back to the doctor Moesby asked

"Mr. Martin has gone back to his hotel to freshen up, can this wait?" this drew a suspicious look from the doctor but Moesby wasn't about to tell this stranger about everything that had happened to Zack.

"Yes, it's fine, Just tell him Madeline is in ICU room 25 when he gets back here, I'll have the nurse call me when he arrives and I'll discuss at greater length what are options are" The doctor finally responded, still sounding rather suspicious.

Moesby went back into Cody's room to the touching but heartbreaking scene of the crying Carey leaning over her unconscious son Cody looked so peaceful, but it was impossible to believe he was in any kind of peace, and no one wanted to imagine what might happen when he woke up and realised it wasn't all a bad dream.

"What did the doctor want? Did you find Zack? Where is he?" Carey asked rapidly through her tears

"He wouldn't tell me anything, Zack went back to the hotel to freshen up and have some time alone, I'm going to go and try to talk to him, if you feel you can mange without me of course?" Moesby responded not wanting to tell Carey Zack had been drinking.

"I'll manage" Carey began sadly "I just hope Cody wakes up, I want to see him, and speak to him so badly, I feel like such a bad mother" Carey was openly crying again

"Carey, you know that's not true, you're the best mother I've ever seen, the greatest woman I've ever met, the boy's are lucky to have you Carey, and well…truth be told, I'm in love with you Carey" Moesby spilt his heart out to Carey and before he could answer he leant in a kissed her right on the mouth, it was a wonderful, bond breaking feeling that Made him feel like everything was going to be alright. Carey was shocked by Moesby's openness and his kiss, it felt so good, so right, so pure, but unlike last year it didn't make her feel happy, didn't make her forget. Moesby sensed Carey's reservations and before either one of them could say anything he quickly left the room and headed for the elevators, bound for the New York Tipton Hotel.

Moesby was able to quickly hail a taxi outside the hospital and promptly asked for the New York Tipton hotel. Throughout the whole trip Moesby was unable to think of anything except Carey, his love for her and the kiss they had just shared was there something more that could come of this? He had no idea how Carey really felt and he was now regretting leaving so quickly.

Moesby knew the New York Tipton manager from many years of conferences and meeting and they were old friends so there was no trouble in being allowed up the elevator to the penthouses private entrance. Moesby stood in the elevator lobby and knocked on the heavy mahogany doors into Zack's room, he didn't want to just enter, he had some manners even in such difficult times. Zack didn't answer so Moesby knocked again, after there was no answer a second time Moesby decided the situation warranted him going in anyway, Zack knew he was coming and he was worried about what might be going on inside.

Moesby was always in awe of the beautiful New York Penthouse, the grandness of it all, a wonderful place- he had recently bought himself a similar penthouse apartment in Boston with his new found wealth from London's inheritance.

"Zack?" Moesby called; there was no response so Moesby began a desperate search for Zack, his mind jumping to all the worst case scenarios. Moesby searched what seemed the entire floor looking for Zack, even in places like the study, that was Cody's domain so it was pretty unlikely to find him there he though, but throughout the rest of the penthouse there was no sign of Zack. Moesby kept yelling his name but to no avail, then it dawned on him, the rooftop pool and sitting area and a shattering thought hit him and he bolted to the stairs off the lounge room heading up to the sitting room.

Upstairs was where he saw Zack, sitting on the edge of the building, his legs dangling in the air, 30 stories above the pavement below, his head looking below, an open bottle of scotch half empty sitting on the ledge next to him.

"Oh God" Moesby said to himself "Zack! Get away from the ledge!" He called out desperately, Zack was startled but amazingly avoided falling off, he had considered jumping, but now the thought was gone, he just wanted to talk, and now he had someone to talk to.

"Heyyy Moesby" Zack slurred, still clearly drunk and smelling of scotch

"Hello Zack, you gave me quite a scare, I hope you're alright?" Moesby wanted so dearly for Zack to be alright, but he didn't really think he was.

"I dunno Misster Moesby, I just feel so bad about this whole thing, and I don't know what to do?" Zack sounded so depressed

"What did the doctor's say about Maddie?" Moesby asked, Zack didn't think he could say it

"They said…they said….they she's going to…die" Zack burst into tears as he said it, Moesby just fell back in utter shock, how could it be

"Is there any hope?" he asked, preying that there was

"I don't think so" was Zack's harrowing response; he was beginning to sober up, the seriousness of the conversation having its effect.

"I'm so sorry, this is just awful, but tell me Zack, are you really married? Or is it just a ruse so you could see her?" Moesby wondered

"Kinda, we got married in Las Vegas, but I used my fake ID, so its not real, but don't tell the doctors, I thought I was over her, but I'm not, I still love her, and now she might be gone forever" Zack seemed so sad

"OK Zack, how do you feel about Cody though? You still care for him right?" Moesby wanted to know mostly for Carey's sake

"I still love him, but, how could he do this, how could he kill Maddie…" Zack trailed off toward the end of this statement, he seemed so depressed, and Moesby wanted to help but really didn't know how.

Zack and Moesby talked for a while longer, waiting for Zack to get to some state where it would be appropriate for him to see Maddie, Moesby recognising that there might be a limited time before she died. He had Zack shower and had some food brought up, he hoped it would get Zack in a state of mind to discuss all this with Carey, and Kurt when he finally arrived. Moesby wasn't looking forward to Kurt's eventual arrival however, it would mean he would no longer be the comforter he needed to be in order to progress his relationship with Carey.

**Well there's another one, I'm back into full steam, even though my Laptop is officially DOA at the techs ******** though the HDD is salvageable so its alright. I'll get a new one soon but until then I'm using the desktop we've got when I can. Hope you liked this chapter, hope you're still enjoying the story, as always reviews are welcome with any comments or suggestions**


	14. Chapter 13

**I own nothing from The suite life of Zack and Cody.**

"C'mon Zack, let's go to the hospital, the doctors want you to see Maddie and Cody will likely be awake soon, I want to get back to your mother as well, I don't feel good about leaving her alone" Moesby said as Zack moved out of the bathroom having just showered, giving him a cup of coffee as he entered the kitchen where Marion Moesby sat.

"Is there something going on between you and Mom Mr. Moesby?" Zack had noticed Mosby's loving glances and general desire to be close to her for many months now but he had never asked, now it seemed like Moesby was desperate to get back to Carey and Zack was curious, and the alcohol made him feel it wasn't an invasion of privacy to ask.

"No, there is nothing going on between us, Carey is a close friend who I care for deeply, that's all" Moesby's statement against Zack's inferences seemed so dismissive, like he was in denial, but it also had a taste of bitterness to it like he wanted something. In a sober state Zack would have probably dropped the subject but the alcohol had destroyed his inhibitions, even if he was quickly sobering up

"But you want something to be going on between you don't you?" Zack pushed, Moesby couldn't deny that truth

"Yes, but…it's complicated, I don't know" Moesby trailed off, he wanted to be with Carey more than anything else, but he also didn't want to destroy a friendship and didn't want to make Zack and Cody uncomfortable with a new situation, he remembered how Cody had tried to sabotage his mother's relationship once before.

"Well, I think you and Mom would be a great couple, you guys do so much for each other, but I know how a relationship can sour a friendship, but know I would support you" Zack replied, it eased Mr. Moesby's mind in one sense, but increased his insecurity and concern in another.

"Thank you Zack, that means a lot to me, but I don't know about Cody, I mean, you've always been the more supportive one of your mother having a life" Moesby aired one of his many pressing concerns

"Yeah, well, I don't know about Cody, I don't know lots of things about Cody, it's like I don't know him anymore. " Zack's voice trailed off toward the end and filled with sadness.

"Well it's not our pressing concern at the moment anyway, let's get going, I'll have the car brought about the front for us" Moesby quickly changed the subject and got Zack moving out of the penthouse toward the elevator as he picked up the phone and called the car.

Exiting the grand lobby of the hotel Zack and Moesby went quickly to the hotel's large black Mercedes limousine which had been brought around to ferry them to the hospital.

"Marion, do you know where Maddie's family are? I haven't seen them around the hospital and it's a little troubling?" Zack asked as they sat down in the back of the car

"The doctors told me they were in Europe on holidays and were on their way over here, you'll have some explaining to do when they find out she has a husband" Zack didn't want to think about telling them about all of that, but at least he now knew he wouldn't be the only one to make decisions.

"What about dad is he coming?" Moesby was cut to his soul by Zack's question, he didn't want to think about Kurt's impending arrival and the effect of his stealing Carey it would have.

"Yes, he's on his way" Was Moesby's quick response, Zack was excited but understood what Moesby felt in a small way, but he cared more about Cody's recovery, even if he was confused about how to feel about him.

The trip to the hospital took longer than it had before as the Manhattan traffic grew heavier toward the evening peak and so they sat in a mostly silent, thoughtful ride- Zack looking longingly at the small bar and Moesby even grabbing the odd peek as well, but both deciding it was best not to, they needed to be sober at the hospital.

Finally after being stuck in the traffic they arrived at the hospital and promptly made their way upwards to the ICU

"I'm going to see what the doctor wanted me for and check in on Maddie, I'll be along to Cody in a few minutes, come and find me if he's awake or anything" Zack said to Moesby as they arrived, Moesby nodded and they went their separate ways.

"Hello, I'm Zack Martin; I'm here for Ms. Fitzpatrick, I was told her doctors were looking for me before, I went to freshen up" Zack said to the nurse at the station.

"Certainly Mr. Martin, I'll fetch the doctor now" The nurse said before picking up a phone and dialling the doctor's pager.

"He'll be here in a moment, please take a seat" The nurse said showing Zack to some chairs by the nurses station. Zack was quite worried now, he would have thought it normal for him to have been shown into Maddie's room to wait for the doctor there, and he was worried as to what could have been the problem.

"Mr. Martin, hello" The doctor said, it was the same one who had spoken to him before, who had given him that awful news.

"Can I see her?" Zack quickly asked

"Yes, but I have to prepare you, it will be shocking, we have some things to discuss" The doctors voice was ominous, he showed Zack into Maddie's room. Nothing could have prepared Zack for what he saw in that room, it was simply awful Maddie lay on the bed with every imaginable type of machine with some kind of tube or wire coming into her, supporting her life, keeping her alive. A respirator breathed for her, IV kept her asleep, dialysis filtered her blood, and monitors showed her vitals. It was a horrific thing to see. There were so signs of life from Maddie, only the machines doing their work. Maddie's face was covered in bandages, it looked like a chunk had been taken from the side of her head.

"What do we need to speak about?" Zack asked after taking it all in

"We need to discuss whether to keep her on life support or not, I'm very sorry to say sir but I do not see any chance of recovery from these profound injuries, not without some sort of a miracle I'm sorry, her brain is too badly damaged and her organs have all but shut down completely" The doctor's had given up all hope, but Zack was not going to make that decision all by himself.

"The rest of her family are on their way here, I'll wait for them, I want her parents to be able to choose" Zack said, he knew it was horrible to pass the responsibility on, but he couldn't handle it himself, and his Marriage wasn't even technically legal, or respected by the participants.

"As you wish, we'll wait until they get here, we'll do what we can to keep her alive, maybe there is hope for a miracle" The doctor didn't seem convinced but Zack took what he needed to out of the statement.

Zack didn't like being there with Maddie, he felt obligated to, but it was depressing and he couldn't help but think about her dying, she was basically gone, it was devastating to him. Maddie had only just begun to live, and now she was gone, at least London had had more time to enjoy her life of riches, Maddie had just gotten out of her relative poverty and now was all but gone, it just wasn't fair. What kept bugging Zack though was how Cody would react, surely he was going to blame himself, and part of Zack blamed him too, but Zack loved his brother and didn't want him to, he didn't want Cody to endure more pain and suffering, it just wasn't fair. Eventually Zack decided it was best to go and see Cody, hopefully he would be awake soon, Zack wanted to talk to him so badly, to know he was alright, Cody was his best friend and only he could cheer him up, or at least make him feel less pain than he was at this moment.

"Hi Mom" Zack said as he entered the room "How is he?" Zack continued

"I think he might be getting close to waking up, but they've got him on that ventilator so he won't be able to speak, maybe when he wakes up they can take it out, I asked the nurse to talk to the doctor" Carey said, she sounded more upbeat than when Zack had last been in here.

Cody seemed to be sleeping a lot lighter than he had been last time Zack had been in here, occasionally he would move, or make a light sound, it was obvious that the drugs were waring off, the doctor's having been weaning him off the stronger ones since the operation, soon Cody would be awake and Zack's darkest day would brighten slightly.

Cody made very slow but steady progress over the next hour or so, getting closer and closer to being awake, his eyes fluttered more and he made more and more noises and moved around in the bed more, Carey in particular getting excited with every move, then being shot down when he settled. Eventually though it became apparent he was waking, Cody made some groaning noises and looked to be stretching before his eyes finally opened for the first time since the operation, he was obviously very groggy and not aware of his surroundings though.

"Hey Bro, welcome back" Zack said.

**The sleeping giant awakes! Well, not giant, but you get the idea. Cody is waking up, Maddie is close to death, what's going to happen? You'll just have to read on and find out. I've got myself a new notebook now so its full steam ahead again on this story after what seemed like endless interruptions. I got more reviews last chapter than the previous one which is very pleasing indeed I love to hear how people are enjoying the story- sorry if I didn't reply to each of them I've been reading them mostly on my iPod so I haven't been able to reply easily, hopefully I will more now. So thanks for reading, hope you're still enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. **


	15. Chapter 14

**I Own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

"Where…where am I?" Cody groggily, his words very unclear owing to the respirator down his throat, he was obviously discomforted about it, his hand's slowing moving to try and move it as he desperately swallowed on it.

"You're in hospital, in New York" Carey said smiling brightly, she was so happy he was awake "Don't try to speak honey, just rest, your strength will come back soon. And don't mind the tube, we'll call a doctor and they will remove it, Marion, could you go and tell the nurse pleases?" She added as she noticed his strained expression as he tried to come to terms with what was going on, Moesby left the room at that point to go and fetch the nurse.

"What happened?" Cody asked in his drowsy voice through the respirator, still trying to get it out in ignorance of Carey's advice

"You had an accident, but please honey, just rest for a while we'll talk about it more later" Carey replied trying to avoid telling him what had happened fully, even though she herself didn't know the dire situation of Maddie's health she assumed it wasn't good and she didn't want Cody feeling guilty.

"Yeah Cody, just rest, we'll be here for you" Zack added, feeling weird, he didn't want to tell Cody about Maddie, and didn't want him to feel guilty and do something stupid, but a large part of him blamed Cody for what happened, but he also hoped he would get more answers in due course from someone actually at the crash.

Cody's memory of the crash was hazy at best, he remembered leaving Maddie's and something happening, but at that moment he didn't remember anything in particular about the crash, about Maddie's condition or the trip to New York, it was probably better that way. Cody was distressed by all the equipment rigged up to him and the ventilator in particular, it was very uncomfortable and made speaking very hard, but he was too tired and out of it to fully comprehend and be able to remove it properly. Carey leaned down and kissed Cody on the forehead, she was so happy he was awake. Zack just smiled at Cody, but looking at him it was obvious he had something else on his mind, he wasn't as happy as he should have been, as happy as he would have been if Maddie wasn't lying in another room on deaths door.

Moesby brought the nurse in not long after

"Hello Mr. Martin" She greeted Cody with, flashing a warm smile at Zack and Carey as well "I've called the doctor, I'll take that respirator out as soon as he comes and has a look at you, it shouldn't be long" The nurse said warmly, Cody groggily nodded in acknowledgement, hoping he would soon have this foreign object removed from his throat.

"How long until he's fully conscious" Zack asked

"Not too long" The nurse replied, Cody was still out of it, the drugs not completely worn off keeping him in a sleeping state. Cody was staring to get more memories of what had happened, he remembered being in the car with Maddie, going around the corner and then it was all blank, he couldn't remember hitting the pole, or seeing Maddie slumped in the passenger seat with her head all bloodied and broken.

The doctor arrived soon after and checked Cody out, checking his pupils and his wounds before telling the nurse she could remove the ventilator and they would see how Cody was able to breathe on his own. The nurse began the slow process of pulling the tube out, telling the now more lucid Cody to remain still and that it would be a little uncomfortable while she took it out. Eventually the ventilator was out and Cody began coughing profusely and rasping desperately for air, it was the first time he had breathed under his own steam for a while.

"Are you alright Cody?" The nurse asked as she prepared a standard oxygen mask for him

"Yes" Cody managed to get out between coughs and breaths before she placed the mask over his mouth, helping him breathe better. The doctor began to tell Cody just what had happened and what his situation was.

"Cody, you were involved in a motor vehicle collision this morning, the car you were driving hit a pole and caused you significant injuries as I'm sure you are becoming aware of. The most significant injuries have been sustained to your kidneys, and I'm sorry to say you are in renal failure, which is why the dialysis machine is required, it is good that you can breathe on your own however so I remain hopeful. There is a chance that you will require a kidney transplant, being an identical twin however it shouldn't be any trouble finding a match assuming Zack agrees. Do you have any questions?" Usually Cody would be full of questions in such a situation but he was too overwhelmed and out of it to have any at this particular point so he just nodded, it was only just starting to dawn on him about what had happened, but he didn't want to talk about it with this stranger.

"Well if there's nothing else I'll be on my way, I'll be back to check on you later Cody and we'll monitor your kidneys for the next couple of hours and tomorrow probably we can decide if a transplant will be required" The doctor then left with the thanks and praise of everyone in the room, except Cody who was still to overwhelmed to speak much.

"How are you feeling honey?" Carey asked

"Tired, I don't remember much, mom, Mr. Moesby, can I talk to Zack alone for a minute please" Zack didn't want to have the conversation he knew was coming, but Carey and Moesby honoured Cody's request and left him.

"Zack, I don't remember much, but I know I was drunk, and I was driving, and Maddie was in the car, where is she? Is she alright, please Zack tell me she's alright" Cody hadn't let on that he remembered much about Maddie before but it was all coming back, he seemed to have sensed from Zack's demeanour that something was wrong, he wasn't as joyous as Carey.

"She's here as well, the doctors are looking after her" Zack stopped short of telling Cody the awful truth, not wanting to drive him into a guilt spiral, but he also crucially stopped short of telling Cody it wasn't his fault as well, mostly because Zack hadn't really decided if he blamed Cody or not.

"She's dead isn't she, it's all my fault, I killed Maddie" Cody wailed out bursting into tears, Zack hadn't expected him to jump immediately to the worst case scenario, but then again he did always think Cody was the over dramatic twin.

"She's not dead, you didn't kill her, and she was drinking too. Let's just focus on getting you better alright man" Zack wanted to comfort Cody, he hated seeing him cry. The way Zack had spoken about Maddie's drinking had distinctly sounded like he was trying to argue with himself as to Cody's total guilt in the situation. Cody still didn't have the full picture of what had happened or what Maddie's condition was, but the image of her in the wrecked Car was coming back to him.

"I remember Zack, seeing Maddie slumped in the seat, she was broken, blood everywhere…" Cody trailed off shuddering as he spoke, Zack didn't want to hear that though, but also didn't want to cut Cody off.

"Look, don't talk, you're still too weak, just lie back and relax, I'll get mom back in here" Before Cody could answer Zack had already gone to usher Carey and Moesby back into the room.

Cody was tired and sore and would have liked to sleep but it was so hard with all the noise in the room and the horrible image of the bloodied and broken Maddie burned into his mind, he felt so guilty, it seemed to him that his life was useless anymore; all he did was stupid things. Cody was even more confused now than when he had arrived at Maddie's, and the issue with Max was now completely from his mind, all he could think about was that he had probably killed Maddie, he knew Zack wasn't telling him everything, he seemed so distant in his comfort giving. Zack and Cody had a lot to talk about but they were conversations that no matter how great the need for them was neither of them truly wanted to face the consequences and knowledge from them.

**I feel that not a lot happened in that chapter, but I also feel it will prove a very important starting point for the next stretch of the story which is why I've chosen to end it here rather than continue on for a long chapter and include more stuff in this one so I hope you guys don't mind….also its 2am so I'm kind of tired lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy it and please read and review I just love getting the reviews from you they always brighten my day. **

**On another more serious note I would like to extend by deepest condolences to anyone reading this story who were in any way effected by the recent horrible Victorian bushfires, I am from Melbourne so I have seen them and my heart goes out to anyone effected by this terrible tragedy (saying this however I do think there's only about 3 people who it shows as visiting from Australia and one of them is probably me lol). **


	16. Chapter 15

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. **

The tension in Cody Martin's ICU room in New York had been cut significantly by his awakening from the operation following his Car accident, but animosity still hung in the air in regards to Cody's role in Maddie's situation. Cody of course did not know the full extent of what had happened or in what state Maddie was in, but Zack did, and he was desperately fighting a battle inside himself over whether or not Cody was to blame, the twins hadn't spoken about the matter at great length, not wanting to upset Cody or Carey Zack avoided it. It was now fast approaching Midnight and Maddie's parents would soon be arriving from Europe and Zack rued the conversation that would follow, and the feelings and effects it would have on Cody, everyone was getting tired now and Cody was in need of some sleep, as was everyone else.

"Cody, honey" Carey began "You look tired, maybe you should try and get some sleep"

"Yeah, alright Mom, I don't know if I'll be able to though" Cody replied

"Just try; do you want me to stay here tonight?" Carey asked

"No, don't be stupid, I'll be fine" Cody didn't want to seem wimpy in front of Zack and Mr. Moesby so he insisted they leave and let him sleep.

"Alright honey, we'll go to the hotel and let you get some sleep then, good night Cody" Carey conceded, kissing Cody on the forehead before leaving.

"Stay well Cody, night" Moesby said before leaving with Carey. Zack looked like he was about to leave before Cody stopped him

"Zack, can you stay for a bit longer, go back to the hotel separately, please" There was no way Zack could deny Cody's request without looking uncaring, even if he desperately wanted to avoid the conversation, it was safer to stay with Carey so he didn't have to let slip his feelings about Cody and all that had happened.

"I'll see you in the morning then Mom, you two can come up to my room for breakfast" Zack said to Carey and Moesby before they left the room leaving just him and Cody.

"Ok Cody, what do you want from me?" Zack said, a sense of accusation in his voice, Cody was taken aback by his tone and looked slightly hurt

"I don't want anything except to talk, and to know why you've been holding back, Mom was so happy I'm alright, but you've been holding back Zack and I want to know why, have I done something so horrible?" Cody was breaking down as he spoke, obviously hurt and confused.

"Look, Cody, I don't think we want to be having this conversation now, some things we'd both regret might get said" Zack cut back, his voice icy confusing and hurting Cody more.

"I don't know what you're talking about Zack, no one's told me what's going on, please Zack, I'm your brother, I'm sorry I haven't been really around in the last year but I swear I didn't mean to hurt Maddie, I can't believe it, everything in my life is completely ruined" Cody broke down in tears as he spoke, Zack's heart went out to him, but he was so angry about it, all he could now think about was that Cody drove drunk and Maddie was dying because of it.

"Well if you really want to have the conversation I'll be straight with you. You were driving drunk, and you're alright, but in the other room Maddie is lying in a Coma, she's dying Cody, and you did it to her" Zack was getting so angry Cody just had a look of utter devastation on his face. All Zack's tact had gone, obliterated by his outpouring of emotion. Cody just continued crying, Zack felt compelled to hug his brother, a part of him loved Cody and hated seeing him upset.

"I'm so sorry, god I'm so sorry" Was all Cody could wail

"It's not your fault, I'm sorry I overreacted, I'm just so upset about everything, I'm really glad your alright Cody" Zack said trying to calm Cody.

"Maddie was just helping me though, she was there for me, listening to me" Cody said sounding so sad

"About max?" Zack asked

"Yes, how did you know?" Cody asked, embarrassed that Zack had found out

"You need to clean up better little bro" Zack managed a chuckle at his quip.

"All I seem to do is goof stuff up" Cody replied still sadly.

"That's not true; some of this is my fault Cody, that's part of the reason why I'm dealing with it so badly" Zack sounded depressed as he moved on to that passage of realisation.

"How is any of this your fault" Cody sounded utterly astounded that Zack would think any of this could be his fault at all.

"Well I'm the one who got you introduced you to alcohol" Zack replied, drawing a dismissive snort from Cody

"You didn't put me in the Car Zack, it's my fault" Cody was now comforting Zack who was obviously dealing poorly with his guilt.

"You wouldn't have gone to see Maddie if you hadn't slept with Max and I brought her to Boston and I intentionally left the suite empty, but I never thought you guys would do that, I just thought you and her could talk about your common experiences" Zack continued to mount the case against himself but Cody wasn't convinced.

"Well exactly, it was my stupid fucking self again, I just fuck everything up" Cody never swore, he was obviously getting very angry with himself now.

"Well the last thing I'm angry about is that I let Maddie go, I never realised how much I loved her until she's gone" Zack teared up as he spoke.

"All you guys did that I saw was fight Zack, but if you loved her you loved her, I suppose it shows in different ways" Cody was getting philosophical now.

"I still blame myself for this Cody, I don't want to blame anyone, but I do" Zack summarised

"It's my fault, the worst thing is none of this is Maddie's fault, yeah she was drunk too, and she gave me the drinks, but she didn't make me drink and drive, she didn't drive" Cody trailed off.

"Yeah, well look, there's no point dwelling on such depressing things, you look tired, I look tired, we should get some sleep, the doctor's will want to come around and check out your kidneys in the morning I spouse, I hope it's all alright" Zack tried to look optimistic

"Yeah, night then Zack, thanks for everything" Cody weakly smiled before trying to go to sleep. Zack walked out of the room and just before he turned the corner toward the nurses' station he heard the unmistakeable drawl of a Bostonian accent.

"Where's my daughter, Madeline Fitzpatrick, who's been dealing with her doctors?" it was Maddie's mother. Zack desperately wanted to avoid seeing them, especially now as it seemed his marriage was going to be revealed to yet another set of parents.

"She's in room 7, I'll call the duty doctor. Her husband has been dealing with the doctors" the nurse replied to Mrs. Fitzpatrick

"Husband! What? Maddie isn't married" She sounded shocked and agitated by this statement

"Yes, she was" Zack said as he stepped out from around the corner…

**OOOOOHHHH Some drama is on the way (yes! Even more drama!) and not just from that obvious point. Sorry it took me a while to write this chapter, stuff is hectic at the moment. I'll keep writing though as much as possible, so please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks. **


	17. Chapter 16

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. **

"What the hell is going on?" Maddie's mother's voice was a mixture of anger and confusion, with a touch of worry thrown into the mix.

"Me and Maddie, we got married, when we went to Vegas, I'm her husband" Zack replied simply, Mrs Fitzpatrick's reaction was not what Zack wanted, her eyes bulged and looked like they were going to pop out such was her rage.

"She married a no hoper like you, Maddie was a good girl, she got good grades, and how did she ever get involved with someone like you. You're not even of age to get Married" her voice was full of heated accusation; it was cutting through Zack with each word.

"I don't know, this isn't my fault" Zack protested getting defensive now

"It was your brothers fault, I've been talking to doctors and police on the way, I thought Cody was the good one, I was worried about what you would do to her Zack, I've seen you in the papers, the way you live your life, but it turns out the so called Good twin is the one to take down my daughter. I'll make sure he pays" Her voice was just so full of hate, he knew that she was obviously very upset about what had happened but there was definitely truth to her words and it scared Zack.

"I have to go, I'll come and see my wife in the morning" Zack was obviously baiting Mrs. Fitzpatrick for a reaction but he also wanted to get going, he was tired and in no mood to argue.

"I don't want you anywhere near my daughter, I don't care if you are married, you're not eighteen and I doubt Carey knew about it, rest assured my lawyers will get to the bottom of this so called marriage. You're not going to get anywhere near Madeline, none of you Martin scum will and when my husband gets here he'll make sure you all stay away" the anger remained in her voice, she was obviously a very hot blooded woman. It was surprising to Zack that she had become so accustomed to her families new found wealth, a year ago the Fitzpatrick's would certainly not be able to afford attorneys to deal with the complicated legal matters that were beginning to rear their head.

Zack made his way back to the hotel via one of the limousines he had called, his mind clouded by the rage he felt at what Mrs. Fitzpatrick had say, she was such a hateful woman and she had just built up resentment Zack already had toward her.

"How's your brother Mr. Martin?" Clive one of the hotel drivers asked Zack as he got in the car, Clive was one of Zack's favourite staffers along with his pilot Jerry, they were both warm and wonderful confidants for Zacks thoughts when he used their services.

"He's alright physically at least, though his kidneys are shot" Zack replied obviously distracted from the conversation as he thought about what had just happened, he hoped Cody hadn't heard the horrible things Mrs. Fitzpatrick had said about them .

"Well that is nice to hear sir, please pass on my best wishes" Clive replied, he didn't know quite what to say to comfort Zack

"If you need someone to talk to Mr. Martin I'm here for you" Clive continued seeing Zack's forlorn expression

"Thanks' Clive, but I don't much feel like talking tonight, just get me to the hotel as quick as possible" Zack replied with great effort.

"Certainly" Clive replied and there ended their conversation and the rest of the trip was completed in silence.

"Thanks Clive" Zack said quietly in his dazed drifted away voice as he stopped out of the car and headed into the hotel and up to his penthouse for some much needed sleep.

Zack poured himself a much needed glass of scotch which he finished off quickly before he went to his grand bedroom, the second of two master bedrooms in his and Cody's penthouse. Zack quickly drifted off to sleep, thankful to escape for a few fleeting hours the torment of his reality.

"Zack, honey, wake up" It was Carey; she had let herself into Zack's room and was standing by his bed bringing him into reality.

"Please tell me it's all a bad dream" Zack said groggily

"I wish I could, c'mon lets go and get some breakfast, and we'll go down to see Cody soon, the doctors will want to be talking about his kidneys soon" Carey sadly said

"Yeah alright, Mom, I had a fight with Maddie's mom last night, she blamed me and Cody for what happened to Maddie, that bitch said such horrible things" Zack said feeling a bit angry.

"It's not your fault honey, and it's not Cody's fault either, it was an accident" Carey wanted to make him happy but she knew there wasn't much he could say to ease his mind.

"Has Dad arrived?" Zack said as he moved around the bedroom picking up some clothes

"Yes, he got in last night and came here, he's already gone down to the hospital, I thought he should have some time alone with Cody" Carey replied.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute, just let me get ready" Zack said as he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

A few minutes later Zack made his way down the penthouse's hallway toward the kitchen and dining room and upon entering he saw a curious and unexpected thing, at the kitchen table sat Carey and Mr. Moesby, holding hands and lovingly staring across the table at each other, both looking rather satisfied. Neither Carey nor Moesby had noticed Zack's arrival and they continued Zack was embarrassed to have seen it; he didn't want to intrude so he kept silent and entered the room making an obvious noise. Carey and Moesby jumped when Zack entered and instantly looked away from each other, both looking rather embarrassed at the situation, but Zack didn't say anything.

"Your mother told me about what happened with Mrs. Fitzpatrick last night, I'm sorry to hear that Zack, I'll try and talk to her" Moesby said

"Thanks, I know she's just worried and upset about Maddie, we all are, but she was just so hateful, I got a bit angry at her" Zack said with a small amount of regret in his voice, if he had his time over he probably would have played it differently.

The three of them ate their breakfast and lightly chatted about the events and their hopes for the future, they were all upbeat about Cody's chances of recovery, his kidneys and the potential for a transplant being the only thing which dampened the mood along of course with Maddie's grim prognosis.

"Ok, let's get going" Moesby said as they finished their breakfast "I'll have the car brought around" he continued before he made the call and the three of them made their way down to the lobby. Zack, Carey and Mr. Moesby were close to entering the limousine for their trip to the hospital when a man pushed through to stand in front of Zack, another smaller man trailing closely behind him.

"Zachary Martin" He began

"Yes" Zack replied

"I represent Mr. And Mrs. Fitzpatrick, I have instructions to serve you with these papers" He said before pushing two blue bound legal documents into Zack's hands and turning to walk away before Zack could ask what was going on. Zack quickly got into the limousine and sat down opposite Carey and Moesby before opening the papers up

"What's going on?" Moesby asked

"Mr. And Mrs. Fitzpatrick are challenging the validity of my Marriage to Maddie, they don't want me having anything to do with her treatment. And they've gotten a restraining order to stop me even seeing her or discussing her with the doctors" Zack replied with great confusion.

"I think we need to see a lawyer Zack, we'll drop your mother at the hospital and then I'll go with you to see someone" Moesby seemed to know just what to do; it was comforting for someone to know just what to do.

**Time for some legal drama people! I hope that's not too boring for you. Look guys, I've noticed I've had a big decrease in the number of reviews I'm getting, I'm wondering if the story is becoming plain and boring and I would like to reiterate to you that I want constructive criticism as well as praise, if you don't like something I'm doing then tell me please! I really want this story to be enjoyed by as many people as possible so please guys, tell me if you're starting to get bored and give me suggestions of how I might spice things up!. **


	18. Chapter 17

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. **

"Hi Kurt, hi Cody" Carey Martin said as she entered Cody's ICU hospital room, interrupting what she was sure was a good father-son bonding period- she didn't know just what they had been discussing but judging by how tight lipped they seemed now she was sure it wasn't something Cody wanted to discuss with his mother.

"Hey Mom, where's Zack?" Cody asked slightly upset by Zack's absence, he was becoming increasingly guilt ridden and paranoid that Zack secretly blamed him for what happened.

"Zack and Mr. Moesby had some things they needed to attend to" Carey responded dodging the real intent of Cody's question.

"Alright Mom, this is crap, total crap, I'm hurt but I'm not a baby I'm sick and tired to everyone avoiding telling me what's going on, it's just bullshit, I have a right to know just what's going on. I have a right to make my own decisions" Cody half yelled at Carey instantly causing her to break out in tears.

"Cody look, I don't know everything that's going on! This is insane, I thought you and Zack were normal happy boys but then I find out you've gotten drunk and done some incredibly stupid things and I've found out Zack got Married! How do you think I feel, I thought I knew my sons but it seems like everything I've known has changed, everything has gone to hell" Carey yelled back at Cody, everything was blurting out now, Kurt put his arm around her and tried to calm her down.

"C'mon Carey, it's not that bad, we'll get through this" Kurt said trying to temper her anger as Cody just reeled back unable to speak through the anger he was feeling coursing through his veins.

"No, Kurt, it won't" Carey yelled at him, pushing him back

"What if Maddie dies? What will happen to Cody, what if he goes to jail, it will ruin his life, Cody was the good one, the one with hope for the future" Carey's voice was a mixture of sadness, anger and futility it was a sobering statement for all, no one had really mentioned out loud the potential legal consequences of the situation for Cody, but they had all thought about it.

"We'll deal with that when it comes" Kurt said, he was the cool head in the hot situation. Cody still wasn't speaking, the reality of his situation was only now fully coming into his full comprehension, it was eating at his soul, but he wasn't so concerned about himself, he was certainly more concerned about Maddie's predicament, he didn't think he could live with himself if she died because of him.

Thankfully the situation was diffused or at least put on hold for the time being when Cody's doctor came around to begin his rounds, all were glad for the interruption.

"Good Morning Cody, how are you feeling today?" the doctor asked, from experience he knew not to acknowledge the tension in the air and just get on with his job.

"My stomach is really sore, and all these tubes are really uncomfortable" Cody replied truthfully

"Unfortunately that's all to be expected, I'll have a look at your painkiller dosage, but for the moment i just need to have a look at your charts and things" The doctor replied as he picked up and began to read Cody's charts and check the various readouts on the machines.

"Any word on the transplant front?" Cody asked, hoping desperately he wouldn't need one

"Well we think the best thing is to in a little while we'll take you off the dialysis machine and monitor your Kidney's we should be able to determine whether they are healing at all or if they are completely gone" the doctor replied as he continued checking the charts.

"Did you get Zack's results?" Carey asked

"Yes, not surprisingly his identical twin is a perfect match, nothing in Zack's blood either" The doctor replied

"Well that's good" Kurt cut in.

"Yes, it is" The doctor replied "Now, I'll increase your painkiller dosage for the moment Cody other than that you seem to be in as good a shape as we could expect, I'll come back later and we'll do the kidney tests, hopefully there will be some good news there" The doctor concluded his examination with that before bidding everyone good day and departing the room, the tension now considerably less than when he had arrived but still lingering in the air none the less.

Carey broke the silence by saying "I'm going to go for a walk" and leaving. Cody was hurt by his mother's reaction but another part of him did understand what she must be feeling, and it brought along yet more guilt to rest upon Cody's young mind.

"Don't worry Codster, she'll calm down soon, give her time" was all Kurt could muster; but it was of little comfort to Cody.

As Carey walked out of Cody's room heading out of the ICU she ran into someone she desperately would have wanted to avoid, it was Mrs. Fitzpatrick walking toward Maddie's room on the other side of the ICU from Cody's.

"How's Madeline?" Carey asked trying to be a courteous and caring person

"She'd be a lot better if you Martin's weren't around" was the icy reply

"You know Cody didn't do this on purpose, and Zack loves Maddie" Carey protested feeling the maternal instinct to defend her sons

"All i know is you've done a wonderful fucking job as a mother, you've raised a pair of worthless drunk scumbags" Mrs. Fitzpatrick was an icy lady

"You know what bitch, Maddie was drinking too, and it was her car. Don't you dare fucking put all the blame on my Cody and as for Zack I didn't approve of that marriage either, but the two of them wanted it so I didn't stop them" Carey shot back with a slight lie about the Marriage, she wanted it to hurt Mrs. Fitzpatrick as much as she could.

"My attorneys will sort out that so called marriage, and I'll see to it that Cody spends a long time in prison for what he's done" her words were as icy as ever. Carey didn't even grant the last passage a response, she sorely wanted to hit the woman square in the face but she decided to be the bigger person and walk way, hoping to god that Zack and Moesby found a damn good Attorney.

"Hello Mr. Moesby, Mr. Jackson will see you now" A young pretty red headed receptionist greeted Zack and Mr. Moesby as they arrived in the modern offices of Jackson, Williams and Allan Attorneys at Law.

"John Jackson and I are old friends, he did all the legal work for me when i first became manager of the Tipton before he went on to found this law firm and now he's one of the top attorneys in the whole country and is Mr. Tipton and I's personal attorney." Moesby's high words to Zack of the help they were procuring was of great support to him in his difficult time, it was very good to have someone who came with such high praise from someone as fussy as Marion Moesby.

"Good morning Marion, to what do I owe the pleasure" John Jackson, a man about Moesby's age with unremarkable features and well kept brown but greying hair asked the new visitors to his high New York office.

"This is Zack Martin, he has a legal issue which i feel is within your area of expertise and that you may be able to help with" Moesby replied

"Certainly, so, what's the problem?" Mr. Jackson enquired and Zack began to explain all that had happened, the situation with Cody and Maddie and the restraining orders and the challenging of the marriage.

"Well, for starters, your brother Cody will need a criminal defence attorney, I'll have my secretary give you a good name for that" Jackson began

"Thanks" Zack replied

"Now, as for your problems on the issue of the marriage there is very little a New York court can do to invalidate this Nevada marriage, however if persuaded correctly a judge may issue an order restraining your marital rights, but I feel confident that without more extraordinary grounds the New York court will not make a judgment on the validity of another state's marriage and we can tie this up for a while. On the issue of the restraining order, they are seeking to have you barred from having any contact with Madeline or making any decisions on her medical treatment, from what you have said you seem willing to relinquish those rights any way, but you do not want to be barred from accessing her entirely?"

"Yes" Zack replied

"Well then I will try and meet with the Fitzpatrick attorneys as soon as possible to work out a deal, and if not we will go to court. I will try and get a hearing on the marriage issue and to challenge their case this afternoon, but I must warn you Zack, it could get ugly, particularly given your description of Mrs. Fitzpatrick's disposition toward you and Cody."

"But you'll do what you can?" Moesby cut in

"That I will most certainly do, leave your cell phone number with my secretary Zack and I'll call you when I've got the hearing scheduled, wear a nice suit" Mr. Jackson concluded before Zack and Moesby departed the office.

**Alright well that's it for this chapter- coming up next will be some nice Law and Order style court room drama which I think is going to be a great addition to this story. I'm starting to like the way this story is going better than my last one I think, I'm maturing as a writer and I think the issues i'm discussing are more compelling than ever! Lots of drama is afoot, if you thought I've forgotten about something from an early chapter chances are I haven't!**


	19. Chapter 18

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. **

"Thanks for that Mr. Moesby" Zack said as the two of them got back into the car and headed toward the hospital.

"Please Zack, you know to call me Marion, and it's the least I could do. I simply cannot believe what Mrs. Fitzpatrick is doing, I will try to speak to her when we get to the hospital and try to talk some sense into her.

"Thank you, but I don't think it will help, I don't even think I want it to, I don't want to make any decisions about Maddie, I don't see her as my wife, but I want to be able to see her, and I don't want her to blame me" Zack was sad as he spoke, Moesby also noticed he was obviously nervous about what was going to happen.

"You just need to worry about helping Cody get healthy again, that's all you ever need to do Zack" Moesby felt a sense of duty to Zack, even though he had been the Bain of his existence for so long, he felt that he had a duty to try and help Zack, they had grown close since London's passing.

"It's not all, I don't know how I'll go on if Maddie dies" Zack sadly continued

"Let's not think of such things, we should focus on the good" Moesby tried to smile and seem happy as he spoke, but he couldn't deny the hopelessness of the situation.

"I can't help but think" Zack sadly replied.

"Indeed Zack, indeed" Moesby quietly responded.

Not long after the conclusion of the sad conversation Zack and Moesby arrived back at New York General Hospital Intensive Care Unit. Both were relieved that they did not encounter any Fitzpatrick's on their way into Cody's room.

"Oh, Hi Zack" Cody said as they entered the room, it was obvious that some tension remained in the air, Cody was glad to see Zack but his paranoia remained that Zack blamed him. Everyone else in the room greeted Zack and Moesby before the three adults decided to get some lunch, Carey and Kurt didn't want to leave Cody, but they thought it best to leave and diffuse some tension which had built up since the last of frequent doctors visits.

"So man, they've taken out the big machine?" Zack asked curiously, trying to keep his mind off Maddie

"Yes, the dialysis machine, that was cleaning my blood" Cody couldn't resist being technically correct.

"Is it out forever?" Zack asked

"No, they are testing to see if my Kidneys are working at all, they took it out about a half hour ago, they should be back soon to look and see what's going on."

"How do you feel?" Zack asked

"About the same, I'm really sore, you know what all the hospital stuff does though, the drugs help" Cody replied, smiling weakly

"Yeah" Zack chuckled hollowly, "Don't get addicted; we don't need you on drugs and alcohol!" He exclaimed.

"Alcohol which you got me onto" Cody quipped back

"I didn't make you drink it before you got in the car with Maddie though!" Zack hit back with sharply, the conversation was becoming less and less fun by the second.

"Maddie was drunker than me! She said it was alright, we were having fun, none of this was supposed to happen, we were just supposed to go out and eat" Cody was getting defensive now "You blame me, don't you" Cody continued, desperately searching Zack's face for some sign that he was wrong

"No, Cody, I don't blame you" Zack replied quietly, a part of Cody wanted to believe Zack, but he was so set on his idea that Zack blamed him it would have been impossible to see if Zack was telling the truth or not

"C'mon Cody, let's talk about something nice. I think Mom and Moesby might have got together last night" Zack said, looking rather neutral about the situation, far more so than he would have a year previous.

"Seriously Zack" Cody snorted obviously dismissive of Zack's claim "What planet are you on?" Cody then laughed.

"This morning, when I got out of the shower in our room I went into the kitchen to have breakfast with them and before they noticed I was there they were holding hands"

"OOOOHHH Shocking! They were holding hands!" Cody cut in sarcastically

"If you weren't in that bed already I swear I'd put you in hospital" Zack shot back "it wasn't just the hand holding, it was the way they were looking across the table at each other, like something had happened" Zack continued

"Really? I don't know how I feel about that" Cody said, trailing off toward the end

"Urrrrghhhh" Cody suddenly moaned loudly grabbing his stomach.

"Cody, what's wrong" Zack said shocked and concerned

"It hurts" Cody wailed and screamed

Zack ran out of the room and yelled out loud "Doctor! Nurse! Help Help!" He yelled frantically as Cody writhed and moaned in pain as doctors and nurses came running as the monitors connected to Cody began to beep and whistle loudly as their lines went haywire.

"He's crashing, his pulse is going through the roof, and blood pressure's going up"

"Look at his urine output" a nurse said as she pointed to a plastic container connected to Cody's bladder through a tube, his urine was red, almost like watery blood.

"He's in renal failure, connect the dialysis again, get some blood into him, he's crashing, call a code!" everything was a blur as Zack was pulled back out of the room in a horrible moment. The door of Cody's room was closed and only some muffled sounds could be heard through it, but other than that Zack had no idea what was going on.

"Zack, what's going on?" Carey and Kurt had just arrived back from lunch and were understandably very concerned with what was now going on.

"I don't know, we were talking and then it just went crazy, Cody was screaming mom" Zack was white as a ghost and shaking

"Sit down Zack" Kurt said as Carey just stared into space. The three of them were just studded and all they could do was hope that Cody would get through, all the doctors and nurses were inside the room and they were all kept in the dark about just what was happening with Cody, they just wanted him to be alright.

**Some nice drama to move us along, I haven't had much time to write lately so that's what's been keeping me from writing, but I have some good stuff planned. From medical drama, to legal drama to some good old fashioned emotional drama! I'm hoping you'll all enjoy it. **


	20. Chapter 19

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. **

Marion Moesby walked out of Maddie's room into the commotion outside of Cody's

"Oh God!" He exclaimed upon seeing the horrified looks on Carey, Zack and Kurt's faces "What's happened?" He exclaimed horrified.

"I don't know" Zack wailed, tears streaming down his face now bright red. "Me and Cody were just talking and then he started screaming and then it all went crazy, there were doctors everywhere, and I got taken out" Zack wept in continuance.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Cody's going to be alright" Moesby said, trying to convince himself as much as anyone else there.

It had now been 10 minutes since Zack had been ushered from the room but it seemed like an eternity, all that could be heard in the room were muffled sounds of doctors yelling orders and the sounds of various machines going off with beeps and tones.

Kurt held Carey tight as tears streamed down their face while Zack just sat white faced on a chair, completely stunned, now beyond tears, beyond anything, he was completely numb. Zack just stared at the door to Cody's room, hoping beyond all else that Cody would be alright, and that someone would come to bring good news soon.

Eventually 20 or so minutes after Cody had initially crashed the door to his room opened and a doctor walked out, Zack's gaze went to Cody through the door immediately, but he was obstructed by other doctors and nurses, and so he turned his gaze to the doctor's face. The doctor's expression was grave and worried, but didn't look all together hopeless; this allowed Zack and Carey to keep some hope of Cody's condition.

"Please doctor, what's going on? Is Cody alright" Zack begged for an answer, an incredible degree of hope left in his voice.

"I'm afraid the news is not good, Cody has taken a grave turn for the worst, and we don't all together know just why, he is stabilised, but he has fallen into a coma, and we cannot be sure he will recover" The news was shocking to everybody, it was terrible news, but Cody was still alive at the very least.

"We are reattaching the ventilator and dialysis machine as we speak, likely he has entered end- stage renal failure, at this moment his only hope is an immediate kidney transplant, and even then we cannot be sure that it would bring him back, or indeed if he could survive the surgery, he is very gravely ill" The doctor continued, Carey couldn't speak, she just broke out into loud inaudible sobs of despair, Kurt couldn't speak either, he didn't know how to deal with this, he wasn't around with the twins much, he didn't know how to work in the bad times.

Zack on the other hand had no such problems with speaking "I'll give him my Kidney, I'll do it now, I want to save Cody" Moesby made an odd sound when Zack made this declaration, like he didn't want Zack to be so hasty.

"Zack, can I speak to you alone for a minute" Moesby said nervously

"No, I need to do this now, we have to get ready, I have to save Cody" Zack was so completely set on this path, and there seemed to be nothing that could be said by anyone to change his mind and set him on another path.

"Doc, what do we have to do?" Zack said dismissing Moesby's protests

"Well, come into the conference room, there are some things we have to go over with you and your parents" the doctor said as he began to lead the group to the conference rooms outside the ICU

"I'm sorry sir" The doctor said to Mr. Moesby "its family only after this point" The words cut into Moesby, but true to form, he took it on the chin

"Very well, I'll call your attorney Zack, but please, I need to talk to you before you go into surgery, its important" Moesby said with a degree of urgency in his voice

"Nothing could be as important as this, this is about Cody's life" Zack responded defiantly as they went into the conference room leaving Moesby alone in the hallway.

Zack, Carey and Kurt sat down around the conference room table opposite the doctor who picked up the phone and asked for the specialists to come down and for the forms to be brought up to the conference room.

"Ok Zack, well there are things which we need to go over before you make a decision" The doctor began  
"Skip it, let's just do this, there's no time to waste, I _have _to save Cody" Zack protested to being lectured

"I'm sorry Mr. Martin, but ethically and legally I have to tell you all the risks and consequences of your decision" The doctor replied with empathy

"Zack, please listen to the doctor" Kurt cut in, Carey was still sobbing but was getting more in a state in which she could speak.

"Ok Zack well first of all you need to understand how dangerous this surgery is, it would be remiss of me not to tell you that there is at least a chance of you having serious complications, up to and including death. Then, secondly, there isn't a guarantee that Cody will get better simply with a kidney transplant, we are carrying out tests now but toxins in his blood may have done irreparable damage to other parts of his body." The doctors words were sobering and drew a gasp and sob from Carey, but Zack was determined

"But there is a good chance Cody will get better with my Kidney?" Zack pressed

"Yes"

"Then I have to do this" Zack's desire to help Cody was heart warming to Carey and Kurt who smiled at him, but the worry for both of their sons was eating at their cores.

"Zack, I don't know if you can do this" Carey suddenly spoke up "What if you die and your Kidney can't help Cody, I don't know how I could go on if I lost both my boys" she sobbed

"That's not going to happen, and the small chance that I might die is never going to make me abandon Cody, I'm not going to let him die, I can't, I couldn't live with myself, please Mom, I _have _to do this" Zack pleaded, his voice was less forceful than it had been previously, he was now thinking about the consequences this would have for other people.

"If you feel you must do it Zack" Carey conceded sadly.

"Yes Zack" Kurt added.

"Well it looks like we're decided then" the doctor added "The papers will be here, you all need to sign them to attest that I've explained the risks for Zack" he continued

"What about for Cody?" Kurt said

"As for Cody, the risks are much higher, as I've said there is no guarantee of his survival, there is no guarantee that he will even survive surgery, but at this stage the situation is so dire we are left with no options but this most extreme one" the doctor replied.

"Alright" Kurt said

"I don't know Kurt, I don't want my babies going through such pain" Carey cried

"If we don't do this then there is no hope for Cody" The doctor said in a glum voice to Carey

"I know...I suppose there is no choice then" She replied worriedly.

"I'll book the operating room, the forms will be ready soon, and I'll have them brought to Cody's room, you can go back in and see him, someone will come to get Zack for surgery soon, it will be a few hours before the operation." The doctor concluded and they all left, outside Mr. Moesby was nowhere to be seen however, but that was not the primary concern of all involved.

Cody looked oddly peaceful, his eyes closed, if it were not for the various machines one could be forgiven for thinking he was merely asleep. Zack hoped he was at peace in his sleep, and that he couldn't feel any pain, it had been the hardest thing in his life seeing Cody writhe and wail in pain as his body went to the point of defeat and barely held on.

"Cody" Carey said "Me, Zack and Dad are here, Zack's going to give you his Kidney, he's going to try and save you, please hold on Cody, we all love you so much, please hold on" Carey tried to be strong as she spoke but as she often did she broke down in tears again.

"Get well soon Codster" Kurt added, squeezing Cody's hand with his arm around Carey's shoulder.

"Please don't leave me Cody, please don't leave me" Was all Zack could say.

The three spent the next hour or so sitting mostly in silent contemplation, Zack began thinking about everything that had been happening, and he finally began to contemplate all the risks of his decision, he was not worried about death, he did not fear it, but he feared his mother losing both him and Cody. But most of all Zack feared losing Cody, even more than he feared loosing Maddie. Any blame in Zack's mind toward Cody was gone, replaced but an all consuming desire to help his brother, Maddie was beyond his help he told himself, and while that thought crushed him inside, he was focused on saving Cody.

"I think I need to speak to Mr. Moesby" Zack suddenly piped up

"Alright Zack" Carey said quietly and Kurt nodded as Zack painfully left Cody's side to go and call Mr. Moesby.

"Hello Marion Moesby speaking" was the answer on the other end of the phone

"It's Zack" Zack glumly responded "I need you to have Mr. Jackson come down here, I need to get my affairs in order" Zack continued

"So you've made your decision" Moesby dejectedly replied

"Yes, this is about Cody not me" Zack said

"Before you go through with this Zack, you need to know, the doctor's said there is a chance Maddie can be saved...with a Kidney transplant...and you're a match Zack...I'm sorry to do this to you, but I thought you had a right to know" Moesby's voice quivered as he spoke. Zack was plunged into a world of horror with Moesby's words

"Wh...What" He stammered

"Madeline may survive with your Kidney" Moesby repeated

"Oh..God...can I see you please Marion...and Mr. Jackson still..." Zack stammered out, his voice cracking

"Certainly, I'll be there in twenty minutes"

**I set it up before, you guys knew it was coming, you knew I couldn't let Zack's decision be as easy as it initially seemed; I'm too evil for that. I hope you enjoyed that Chapter guys, I really think it's probably my best piece of writing ever! This Chapter. I'm tearing up writing it, I think I need a drink after this...And chocolate...lots and lots of chocolate...I hope I haven't depressed anyone too much. **


	21. Chapter 20

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. **

Zack couldn't believe what he had just been told, couldn't believe the unbearable position he had been unwillingly thrust into. Zack stood at a fork in the road, with the lives of the two people he loved most in the world potentially lying at the end of either fork, but there was no way he could save both, no fully happy ending was possible. Zack just sat in the hallway of New York General Hospital, high above the busy Manhattan streets below, he couldn't think of anything but the decision he had to make. In the Intensive Care Unit lay his twin brother and best friend Cody who was inches from death, with Zack's kidney being the only thing which could save him. In another room of the same ICU however lay Zack's true love, the woman he had let go, and now she was so close to being gone he realised how much he needed her, Madeline Fitzpatrick, her body battered and bruised from the car accident of the previous morning, it seemed like an age ago to Zack. Both Maddie and Cody needed Kidneys and Zack was a match to both of them, Zack understandably felt like god was playing some horrible joke on him, making him a match for both, machining him make such a heart wrenchingly horrible decision.

Zack didn't want to think about what would happen to the soul he neglected, he wanted to focus on the positive outcome for one, but he found it impossible to think of the positives on one hand without thinking of the negatives for the other, it was simply impossible. Zack's response to date was purely a devastated emotional response based purely upon what Mr. Moesby had said; it dawned on him in a small part of his brain that he didn't know the full story, and that maybe it would be helpful in his decision making to consult with Maddie's doctor, to confirm what had happened. Zack wanted to talk to someone about what was going on, but he couldn't bring himself to talk to Carey and Kurt about it, he knew they would not entertain a circumstance in which Cody's life was sacrificed; it was forgivable though Zack thought that they cared more about Cody than Maddie, but Zack was torn in the middle.

Zack made the harrowing walk back into the ICU but instead of going to Cody's room to talk to his parents, or going to attempt to reason access with Mrs. Fitzpatrick, he went to the nurses' station

"Hello, I'm Madeline Fitzpatrick's husband, I would like to speak to her doctor urgently please" He asked the nurse.

"Certainly Sir, Just wait in the conference room and I'll page him up immediately"

Zack silently nodded in thanks and entered the modern furnished conference room. The room was against one edge of the giant building and had one wall made completely of glass giving a breathtaking look down across Manhattan, but the splendour of the view was lost on Zack at that moment, he was lost in his confusion.

"Hello Mr. Martin" he hear a few minutes after when Maddie's concerned and withdrawn looking doctor entered the room

"Hello Doctor" Zack replied in a depressed voice "Is it true?" He continued, hoping in part that Moesby was playing some horrifically cruel joke on him, but he doubted it

"Is what true?" the doctor replied puzzled

"That Maddie can be saved if she has my kidney?" Zack asked

"Yes, but her chances are still very slim, I wouldn't recommend it, but yes, she could recover with a new kidney, and yes you are a match" The doctors words were a spike through Zack's heart, and it showed on his face

"What's wrong, I thought this news would be pleasing" The doctor replied a little puzzled

"My brother needs a Kidney as well...we're identical twins" Zack replied quietly

"Oh" The doctor replied, obviously realising Zack's horrible dilemma. "Well, if there is a better chance you're brother will survive and recover to a full level then medically I would say you should donate to him, with Madeline's head injuries there is a looming prospect of permanent brain damage, we will try to source another transplant for Madeline, but in her condition she is not an high priority candidate I must sadly say" the doctor continued, in an odd way it made things easier on Zack, it was a logical way to deal with the situation, it was how Cody would have dealt with it.

"Thanks doctor, I think I need some time alone to think about this" Zack replied

"Certainly" The doctor said before warmly shaking Zack's hand and leaving.

"Nurse, do you know where a Zack Martin is?" Marion Moesby asked as he arrived at the ICU, realising Zack was probably on his own thinking about things

"Ms. Fitzpatrick's husband?" the nurse asked

"Yes"

"He's in the conference room" the nurse directed Moesby into the room.

"Hello Zack, I'm so sorry about all this" Moesby said as he encountered Zack sitting on a couch staring out the window.

"So am I, I've never felt this bad before in my life, I don't know what to do, no matter what one of the two people I care most about in the world is going to die" Zack began to tear up as he spoke

"I can't begin to imagine how you must be feeling Zack; I just thought you had a right to know everything" Moesby spoke

"Yes, thank you for that, I've spoken to Maddie's doctor, I was told that she is unlikely to get a transplant from someone else...but I've also been told it's not likely she'll fully recover to her former self, it's possible she'll have brain damage, or that she'll die in the surgery" Zack sobbed out

"Yes, I've heard that too, are Cody's chances much better?" Moesby asked hopefully

"They are better, but there are no guarantees he'll survive the surgery either..." Zack trailed off toward the end

"Well Zack, at the end of the day, it's your decision to make, would you like me to do anything for you?" Moesby asked in the comforting voice he had become so accustomed to using around the Martin family.

"Get my parents for me please, they're with Cody" Zack asked and Mosby delivered, returning with Carey and Kurt not long after leaving.

"What's wrong honey?" Carey asked immediately after seeing Zack's expression and her maternal instincts sensed something other than Cody was on his mind

"Mom, Maddie needs a Kidney too...and I'm a match" Zack quietly said, Kurt just looked stunned but Carey's reaction was far from helpful

"And you're considering giving it to her!" She basically spat "And leaving Cody to die!" she continued icily Zack burst into tears at her reaction

"I don't know" he wailed "How can I let her die...how can I let Cody die" his pain was so obvious and enormous. "I don't know what to do mommy, please help me" he cried

"I'm sorry honey" Carey reacted to Zack's emotional decline "I just want Cody to be alright so badly...I really think you should give him your Kidney Zack, he is your brother, please Zack, I don't know how I could handle loosing him" Carey began to weep, Moesby initially went to hug her but was beaten to the punch by Kurt, and shot him a dirty look without anyone noticing.

"Would you support me if I chose Maddie?" Zack asked

"Honestly Zack...no, I don't think I could sign off on it...it would be like signing a death sentence for Cody...please tell me you're not considering that?" Carey replied shocked at the whole notion of Zack choosing Maddie's life of Cody's.

"I don't think so...I've spoken to her doctors and everything...Cody is more likely to survive" Zack sobbed through his words "But I don't know how I can let go of her..." Zack was openly crying now and Carey grabbed his hands

"I don't know how you will Zack...but you have to, we all have to let go of someone we love sometime, this is the hardest decision you'll ever have to make but I think it's the right one" Carey's words were greatly comforting to Zack, as was her grip.

"Ok, I've made my mind up" Zack said after a long pause "I'm going to save my brother...Marion, can you come with me to see Maddie's family...I want to see if they'll let me say goodbye" Zack said

"Sure" Moesby replied. Carey and Kurt went back to Cody's side, happy that Zack was going ahead with the plans to save him, and Moesby and Zack headed toward Maddie's room for the hardest thing Zack would ever have to do.

"Mrs. Fitzpatrick" Zack began as he saw her as he opened the door of Maddie's room, Moesby in toe "I've come to see Maddie, there's some thing's I need to say" Zack continued

"Have you come to tell us you're going to give us your Kidney" she said coldly

"No...Cody need's my Kidney...I'm giving it to him" Zack tired to stay strong as he caught sight of Maddie lying in the bed surrounded by Fitzpatricks

"WHAT!" Maddie's family roared collectively "You're going to save the bastard who did this to our Maddie" Mrs Fitzpatrick shouted, she was clearly the family spokesperson and had accurately summarised the feelings of the room

"He's my brother" Zack teared up; Moesby put his hand on Zack's shoulder in a show of support.

"He's a murderer...and as far as we're concerned, so are you" Mrs. Fitzpatrick shot back at Zack as the rest of the family glared. "And as far as getting to see my daughter, the restraining order I got against you keeps you from her" Mrs. Fitzpatrick and a look of almost glee on her face as she proclaimed that Zack could not see Maddie

"And what restrain order would that be?" A man said as he walked toward the altercation

"Who the hell are you?" She asked bitterly in her thick Bostonian accent

"This is my Attorney, Mr. Jackson" Zack managed a smile as he cut in

"Yes, and a judge just cancelled your order, you cannot keep my client from his wife, now I have to ask you all to give him the room he wants" Mr. Jackson continued, the look of glee was well and truly wiped off the Fitzpatrick faces as they recognised that they were beat and left the room giving Zack some time alone.

Zack sat down next to his love and began the hardest thing he had ever done

"Maddie, I don't know if you are really there, or if you can hear me, but if you can hear me from somewhere I have something to say to you" He began, holding her hand tightly as he spoke, looking at her broken and bandaged but still beautiful face. "I love you Maddie, I will always love you, from now until eternity and some day we will be together again, I promise. I'm sorry I broke up with you Maddie, I had wanted you for so long, but then when it wasn't exactly as I imaged I wasn't willing to work, and now that I've lost you forever I realised what I loved so much about you" Zack began to cry as he spoke, rubbing the tears from his eyes he continued speaking. "I know you need my Kidney Maddie, but Cody needs it too, and I know you understand the connecting me and Cody have and why I have to save him...even if it means losing you forever, I just hope you can forgive me, please Maddie, please be able to forgive me, this is the hardest thing I have ever done in my entire life, it is so hard." Zack was in a mess of emotion barely able to speak, but still desperately wanting to say everything he needed to say. "I love you Madeline Fitzpatrick, I made you my wife that wonderful weekend in L as Vegas, and I meant it, even if we joked about it, god I meant it and for the rest of my life not showing it more will be my greatest regret. Please Maddie, forgive me for abandoning you in this hour, and know that I have done it only out of love for Cody, and a desire to not condemn you to an imperfect life lower than what you deserve. Forgive me, and forgive Cody for the crash, you know he did not mean it. I Love you Maddie, and I will always love you until the end of time" Zack had barely been able to speak the last few lines of his speech from the heart through his tears.

Zack kissed Maddie on her sweet lips and memories of all their good times came flooding back, making Zack feel warm through all his despair.

"Goodbye Maddie, My love" He said quietly as he left the room.

**And again I've made myself cry almost writing Zack's speech. Please tell me what you thought of it, and thank you to EVERY SINGLE PERSON who has ever reviewed one of my stories you have no idea how much it means to me and how much it motivates me to keep writing. **

**Stick with it guys!. **


	22. Chapter 21

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

"How are they Marion?" Carey asked as she spoke to Moesby outside the room where Zack was being prepped for surgery.

"The doctors don't think Madeline will last tonight" He replied in a subdued and defeated tone.

"Oh god" Carey almost whispered, she had left Cody to sit with Zack as he was being prepped for surgery, he hated seeing how tormented he was at Maddie's condition and she was crushed inside at the decision he had been forced to make, essentially decided whether Cody and Maddie would die. "I don't know how I'll be able to tell Zack when she's gone" Carey said in a painfully strained voice.

"How is he doing?" Moesby asked

"I don't know, I think he's gone numb inside, he loved Maddie, but I think he made the right decision in the end" Carey replied

"As do I, but it will be hard, you should be with him. Is Cody still out?" Moesby asked

"I know I should be, but I don't know if he wants me in there at the moment, he seems lost. Cody is still out, they don't think he's going to wake up before the surgery, their drugs aren't helping him wake up though" Carey replied with a hopeful note in her voice, it was obvious that she desperately wanted Zack and Cody to be well.

"I'm sorry Carey, you go be with Zack, and I'll be out here if you need me" Moesby said and Carey kissed him on the cheek and he went inside.

"How are you doing honey? Are you ready" Carey asked Zack, who lay alone in the room on a bed now wearing a hospital gown, a nurse was due to come along to prep him in the coming minutes.

"I'll be fine" Zack responded quietly, he was obviously going over his decision again and again, though he was set on saving Cody's life, he couldn't help questioning his wisdom, it was agonising. Zack couldn't help but think about how he had spent his last minutes with Maddie, she was going to die and in so many ways he blamed himself.

"I know you will honey, and I want to tell you that I love you and I'm so proud that you are doing this for your brother, no matter how hard it has been for you to say goodbye to Maddie"

"Thanks Mon" Zack replied quietly.

"Hello Mr. Martin" was the greeting of a nurse who entered Zack's room to prepare him for surgery

"You'll need to fill out this form first" Said the nurse as she handed Zack a clipboard asking him a multitude of questions about his lifestyle and health which he got into filling out.

"Mrs. Martin, some of the preparation we have to perform on Zack is private in nature, can I ask you to step out please" The nurse asked without a hint of embarrassment, but Zack and Carey's faces both went bright red, Carey nodded and stepped out.

"What do you have to do to me that my Mom can't see?" Zack asked curiously with a hint of embarrassment.

"We have to shave you Mr. Martin, and I'm not talking about your face" The nurse said smiling, it helped make Zack feel more comfortable, and if he had not been in such a down mood he probably would have made a sex joke as she nurse removed his gown and boxer shorts and got to shaving him. It was a particularly awkward situation for Zack, but the nurse remained highly professional and it was soon over and Zack was back in his gown and prepared the nurse continued with the preparation.

"So how long until this surgery happens?" Zack asked

"We will move you and your brother down to pre-op now and there the doctors will explain what is going to happen and then the surgery will get under way" The nurse replied. Zack was getting nervous now, he knew he was doing the right thing, but he was scared, even if he was determined not to admit it.

Not long after the nurse had finished prepping Zack 2 hospital orderlies came to wheel Zack down from the room he was being prepped in down to the pre-operative suites of the hospital, near where they had first seen Cody and Maddie upon arrival at the hospital the previous afternoon. The room was cold and Zack did not find it in the least bit comforting, but Carey went with him down and that made him feel better. Zack was particularly appreciative that Carey had left Cody's side to be with him, it helped him get over his nervousness at the thing he was about to do.

"Are you ready Zack?" Carey asked

"I think so, it's not like there's any other choice if I'm not" Zack sounded depressed and defeated as he spoke and Carey couldn't bring herself to respond, she didn't quite know what to say.

Not long after Zack had arrived in Pre-OP Cody was wheeled into the room by several orderlies moving various machines and tubes along with him, he was still unconscious and looked peaceful Zack though, and he hoped dearly that Cody wasn't in any pain. The surgeons walked in behind Cody along with Kurt.

"Ok, Now Zack, I'll explain to you what we're going to do to you" The surgeon began, Zack, Carey and Kurt turned their gaze to the surgeon and listened intently

"In a moment we will use an ultrasound machine to located your kidney and then we will mark on you where the incision is to be made, we will be able to remove it with a relatively small incision so it won't be a long recovery for you. You and Cody will be in the theatre together and working simultaneously one team will remove your kidney whilst another will keep Cody on dialysis whilst we remove both his kidneys and prepare him for the transplantation". The surgeon said

"So Cody will stay in there for less time than me?" Zack asked

"Yes, significantly longer I'd say, since it will be much more dedicated transplanting into him than taking your kidney out"

Everyone agreed and the surgeons used their ultrasound machines to locate and mark the Twin's kidneys with markers preparing for the surgery. It was now time for the moment of truth, everyone tried to remain hopeful but there was always the lingering thought that Cody, or Zack, or both would never leave the surgery alive.

"I love you Mom, I Love you Dad, I'll be alright, I'll see you when I wake up" Zack said as he was pushed alongside Cody into the operating theatre.

As Zack and Cody were moved into the centre of the operating theatre and the doctors prepared to put them under Zack turned over to Cody and said to his sleeping twin

"I love you Cody, please make it through, for me".

Carey and Kurt made their way up from Pre-Op to the level above where they could watch the surgery take place but what was concerning was the sight of Marion Moesby who stood by the door of the viewing room, a look of distress and utter devastation on his face, it was obvious that he had been recently crying, his eyes were all bloodshot. Carey knew straight away what had just happened, Madeline Fitzpatrick had just died.

**Lots of you asked for a miracle to save her, but I simply couldn't creatively justify it, I'm sorry, but in my mind Maddie simply had to die, it allows me to move in the direction I want- I'm not someone who's going to write an 'and they all lived happily ever after' story...leave that to Disney Channel. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite the tragic end. **


	23. Chapter 22

**I Own nothing from the suite life of Zack and Cody.**

"She's gone, isn't she Marion?" Carey was finally able to ask

"Yes" Was the short reply she received, it was so hard for him to say it, saying it out loud meant he had to accept it. A tear rolled down Carey's face, she had loved Maddie, but she loved Cody more so he had had to be firm and guide Zack into at least trying to save Cody, but at that moment it wasn't certain that Zack or Cody would survive.

"How are Zack and Cody? Have they started?" Moesby asked

"Only Just, I was about to go in and watch, it's going to take a long time" Carey replied with her sadness at Maddie's death very evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry Carey, I know you must be feeling like you are in some way responsible for Maddie's death, I want you to know that I don't blame you, I never could, you did what was expected of you, no one can fault you for wanting your son to survive" Moesby had noticed her newly depressed demeanour, and caring about her as much as he did he was not going to let her blame herself.

"Thank you, but it doesn't help...I know I did the right thing, but I feel awful, I condemned her to death...and I don't even want to think about how I'm going to tell Zack, he's just going to die"

"You're the strongest woman I know Carey, you'll find a way."

Zack and Cody's surgery began uneventfully; two surgical teams were working in tandem, one on Cody, removing his destroyed Kidneys and the other on Zack, removing one of his for transplantation into Cody.

"The patient is weak, so let's go carefully guys, we don't need any unwanted incidents" the surgeon in charge of Cody said. It was decided that Cody would be cut open first on the right, it was determined that the accident had done the least damage to the structures surrounding that kidney, so the chances of successful transplantation to that side was highest.

Carey, Kurt and Moesby watched Cody being cut open, clutched in quiet hope, a desperate hope that nothing would go wrong. There looked to be so much blood that oozed out when Cody was cut into, the doctors very apprehensive given his incredibly weak state

"His blood pressure is dropping" one doctor exclaimed, Cody's blood pressure had been unstable since his crash, and it had just dropped but stabilised, so the surgery could continue, but it was just another thing weighing on everyone's minds.

Eventually the surgeons reached Cody's destroyed right kidney, it was bruised and blackened, obviously useless and surrounded by severed veins, ligaments and torn fleshy tissue.

"This trauma is intense, how is this kid alive" one surgeon exclaimed upon seeing the mess

"I don't know, but let's keep it that way" The lead surgeon orders and the work began on extricating the useless organ from its tangled mess.

Meanwhile Zack's surgery was going along at regular pace; there was recognition that Cody required a Kidney as soon as possible, and his drop in blood pressure was just something else to remind them of that. Zack however needed to be treated with upmost care, anything happening to him could be a disaster for everyone involved.

Zack was cut along the line that had been marked on his stomach off to the right of his body slightly, blood oozed out as the wound was cut. Carey gasped when she saw the blood pour from Zack, it was moving faster than it had from Cody admittedly, she felt someone squeezing her hand, she expected it was Kurt but when she looked down she realised it was Marion Moesby.

Carey's attention was suddenly and horribly dragged back to the operating theatre, alarms had begun going off all around Zack and the blood flow was now just that, a flow, and a strong one too, not spraying out quite but was running at quite a rate.

"His blood pressure is dropping, his O2 sats are down" a nurse yelled

"Where the hell is this bleeding coming from?" One of the doctor's yelled "suction" he commanded and a nurse began frantically trying to suction the blood pouring out of Zack. Carey, Kurt and Moesby just looked on in horror, desperately hoping Zack would be alright.

"It's a burst vein and some vessels, put up a transfusion, how is his pulse rate?" The lead surgeon yelled to his team who immediately followed his instruction "Pulse is going through the roof, his heart is going to stop soon" was the frantic reply.

"We need to stop this bleeding, I need more suction, I can barely see it" The surgeon yelled, two more nurses came over and now three were trying to desperately suction the fast flow of blood out of Zack's abdominal cavity.

"He's not getting enough oxygen" A doctor yelled "Turn up ventilator flow".

"It's not working, we need to clamp this bleeding or we're going to lose him" The scene was chaotic and Cody lay on the bed next to Zack, most of his doctors having already run over to assist with Zack leaving his surgery on standby and the Martin Family along with Mr. Moesby in absolute terror.

Eventually they were able to successfully stem Zack's bleeding, but he had gone a significant amount of time with substandard oxygen flow, and defibrillation was needed to shock his heart back into the proper rhythm, but at least he was alive.

"Can we go on with the surgery?" Cody's lead surgeon asked Zacks

"I think so we'll just have to be careful, can someone have another OR cleared for us to move Zack into when we've got the Kidney, and make sure ICU is ready for him" The surgeon ordered.

Zack's life was now hanging in a similar balance to Cody, he had become weak from the incident and it seemed as if that maybe he wouldn't survive either, it was a horrible prospect for Carey, Kurt and Mr. Moesby. For Moesby the worst thing was that Carey was upset, he loved her so much, and he couldn't understand the cruelty she had to endure as a mother, to see her sons going through this.

Both surgeries were now back on track, with Cody's traumatised abdomen causing some difficulties with the need to remove and change some previously stemmed bleeding spots, but no major bleeding occurred and Cody's breathing remained at a tolerable level. Eventually it got to the point where the major arteries and veins connecting Cody's useless Kidney needed to be removed and the connections tied off in preparation to be connected to Zack's donor Kidney. As the surgeon moved to make a cut on one of the veins for some reason a jolt shot down Cody's body, like a seizure almost, his body shook as if an electrical pulse had gone through him, but never the less it was enough for the scalpel to slip and inadvertently slice an artery, sending blood all over the room.

"SHIT!" The doctors all yelled "Clamp it. Clamp it!" was the yell from the chief surgeon

"O2 sats are down, blood pressure is dropping, pulse is skyrocketing" someone yelled. Again the occupants of the viewing area were again devastated in their shock, it was horrible to see Cody dying they thought.

"OH god Kurt, we've lost them, Cody's dying, and Zack will go too" Carey cried.

"They'll be fine" Moesby tried to comfort her but it was no use, Kurt couldn't say anything at all, he was just shocked and looked white as a ghost, his focus squarely on Cody.

Meanwhile Zack's surgeons were close to removing his Kidney when Cody had crashed, sending some running to help and others to watch Zack.

"Even if we stabilize him now, he won't last surgery if we can't transplant soon" Cody's surgeon yelled as he worked frantically to stop Cody's bleeding and save his life "Take Zack out into the next room and get his kidney, bring it in here, we'll ice it" he yelled and his counterpart agreed and Zack was moved out of the room frantically, into the OR next door. The efforts to save Cody frantically continued and with Zack's crash not long before there were real worried that neither of the Martin Twins would survive the surgery.

**Well there we go guys- I apologise for not updating much anymore, but I've just gone back to Uni (college for all you Americans) so it's been incredibly taxing on my time and I just can't update anywhere near as much as I'd like, but I do what I can so I hope you can appreciate that and enjoy the story anyway. I also apologise for the last chapter, it didn't go as well as I'd liked, I don't feel it was that well received by my readers and overall I'm not that proud of it. I'm sorry if Killing Maddie was a bad thing for me to do, but I do feel that aspect of the chapter was needed. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, hope your enjoying the story- stay tuned!**

**P.S: I have absolutely no medical expertise, so pretty much anything medical I say is either inspired by ER or made up lol. Just thought I'd mention that.**


	24. Chapter 23

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. **

"C'mon Cody" were the breathless words of the lead surgeon as he desperately fought to step the profuse bleeding from Cody's abdomen and save his life. Cody had been bleeding profusely for several minutes after he had shuddered on the operating table and caused a slipped scalpel into some veins and arteries as they had been attempting to remove one of his ruined Kidneys and prepare him to have one of his brothers transplanted into him.

Cody's pulse was racing and his blood pressure low and was fast going into shock, and adding to the problem was that he was getting far from enough oxygen without adequate blood flow, and the massive transfusions being pumped into his veins were only of limited help at this stage. All the while Carey Martin, Kurt Martin and Marion Moesby sat in the viewing area completely a gasp, just hoping Cody would survive; none of them knew how they could go on.

"I've found a bleeder, clamp" the surgeon yelled before being handed a tool which he used to stop the bleeding from the artery, stopping a lot of the blood flow.

"His pressure is going back up, pulse is still unstable" another doctor said, but the lead surgeons main focus was on the still bleeding veins, but they were now plainly visible as Cody's blood was suctioned away , the doctor managed to clamp them off quickly allowing for Cody's blood supplies to be replenished with the infusions.

"He's in Tachycardia" A doctor yelled, Cody's heart was beating much too fast and was in serious danger of stopped altogether

"Get the paddles, charged 250" The lead surgeon yelled as he grabbed the defibrillator and placed it on Cody's chest. "Clear" he yelled before shocking Cody

"No change" another doctor yelled

"Go again" the lead surgeon said "charge 300...clear" he yelled before again shocking Cody

"He's going into ventricular fibrillation" the monitoring doctor yelled, Cody's heart was still not beating as it should; he was now extremely close to death.

"Please survive Cody, please Cody, do it for Mommy" Carey was whispering as Kurt held on of her hands tightly and Moesby the other, all three of them silently praying for Cody's survival. They had very little idea just what the problem was but they had seen all the blood and seen Zack removed from the room, so they were sure it was something very bad indeed.

"Charge 350" The lead surgeon yelled before saying "Clear" again and shocking Cody once more, his heart monitor flashed normal but returned to its dangerously abnormal state soon later, it was a dire situation now, Cody was not getting enough oxygen around his body, Doctors were pumping his chest between shocks and the ventilator purity had been increased, all desperate measures to try and revive him, but all seemed utterly hopeless, it seemed that Cody Martin was going to die.

Meanwhile in the operating room next door Zack, away from the watchful eye of his mother was still undergoing surgery to carefully remove his Kidney, extra care was now being taken since he himself had almost died in the much the same way as Cody not long before.

"Alright Zacky, we're almost done, just a few more cuts" the surgeon said to Zack's unconscious figure. "How are his vitals?" He said out loud to his team

"Weak, but unchanged, BP 90 over sixty, pulse 85" a doctor replied. The lead surgeon sighed as if to show he was not happy with the figures, but that they were not a significant problem either, the bigger problem for Zack in physiological terms would be that he had gone a significant period of time with a lower than adequate oxygen flow through his veins.

Zack's surgery continued with the structures around his right Kidney being carefully separated and the blood flows to his kidney ended and all the necessary work done.

"There, get a bag and ice ready, I'm going to stop the blood flow to the Kidney now, we will only have a limited amount of time for it to stay viable, find out how they are going in the there" The surgeon asked before proceeding.

Another doctor went over to an intercom to call Cody's Operating room

"We're ready with the Kidney, how are you going?" The doctor asked

"Not ready, he's in Fibrillation, we're attempting revival, still no improvements, he lost a lot of blood...Ice the kidney" was the response. Having to ice the kidney would decrease the chances of the transplant being successful, so the hope was that Cody's revival would be successful and that he would be able to receive the Kidney successfully soon.

"You heard him, get the ice box ready" The lead surgeon asked before receiving a clap and stopping the blood flow to Zack's Kidney, the organ now only had limited life without an active blood flow before the tissue died, and likely Cody along with it.

Zack's Kidney was soon out of his body and in an ice box and the work began on closing Zack's would as soon as possible and getting him up to recovery in the Intensive Care Unit.

Cody's fortunes however were not as bright, revival attempts had been going for almost 40 minutes now, since his heart first went out of rhythm due to massive bleeding, Cody had lost at least 40% of his total blood volume the surgeons believed and whilst large amounts had been pumped into him through transfusions his heart was still refusing to beat properly, but the surgeons were simply not going to give up and let Cody die as Carey, Kurt and Moesby still sat transfixed on the horrible scene around Cody, people were everywhere desperately shocking him, pumping his chest, infusing him fluids and giving him drugs, just desperately trying to make sure that Cody didn't die, and that if he did survive he would be able to make a full recovery.

"C'mon Cody dammit, I'm not going to lose you!" The surgeon yelled as he prepared the paddles once again for another shock "Charge 360...Clear!" nothing, no response from Cody's heart, it was like it had just given up. The surgeon wiped the sweat off his forehead as he tried to think what to do, he dared not glance up at the family who so desperately wanted Cody to survive.

Carey and Kurt's eyes were flooded with tears; they didn't even know consciously that Zack was out of the room, they couldn't possibly focus on anything except willing Cody to be alright, they just sat there holding each other's hands desperately hoping their baby would be alright. Moesby just sat silently, his arm around Carey's shoulders, trying to comfort her with his touch, but in this situation there was nothing he could do.

"PLEASE PLEASE CODY PLEASE BE ALRIGHT" Carey began to wail through horrible tears, it was a heart wrenching site for anyone to see, to see a mother so desperately hope for her child's survival and for her to be seeing Cody as good as dead on the table, many hands of some of the words best doctors unable to snatch him back from the dead.

"Bill, he's gone, call it, he's been in V-Fib for over half an hour now" another doctor told the lead surgeon, but he would have none of it.

"Go again" he demanded "Charge 360...clear" this time it was like a sign from above, Cody's heart started beating again normally.

"Sinus rhythm" A doctor yelled, the surgeon, Bill, couldn't smile, but he was relieved

"Welcome back Kid" Bill began "You've got a long way to go yet though" he said to Cody "Alright people, let's get ourselves a Kidney and get it in to this boy as soon as possible"

**There we go guys! I've finally got a free Saturday night so I thought I'd do some writing and I hope it's paid off and you all enjoyed it, even if it was oh so dramatic and sad, Cody's not out of the woods yet, but he may well just survive this surgery and live to see another day! But we will see as always. Plenty more drama, depression, happiness and general eventfulness to come so stay tuned! Watch this space!**


	25. Chapter 24

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody- PLEASE REVIEW GUYS ALL ARE APPRECIATED!**

"Ms. Martin, Mr. Martin?" a doctor still dressed in green surgical scrubs had just walked into the room where Carey, Kurt and Marion Moesby were observing the drama of Cody's surgery.

"Yes doctor?" Kurt replied

"Zack's surgery has just concluded without further incident, he's being prepared to go up to Intensive Care now, he should be awake in a few hours" The doctor said to the relieved group, relieved that Zack had survived surgery and that Cody had pulled through after all had seemed lost.

"What happened before? What happened to my Zack?" Carey asked with a great deal of urgency in her voice

"A blood vessel near his kidney burst and damaged a vein, causing a great deal of blood loss" The doctor replied in a matter of factly tone, it was helpful for the three of them to be told the honest truth. "Will he be alright? Will there be any lasting effects?" Carey asked desperately hoping for a good answer

"Well, the truth is we don't know, there was a less than optimal flow of blood around his body, particularly to his brain, it wasn't totally oxygen deprived and the ventilator continued working through the entire surgery. I would say the signs are good, but unfortunately due to the more extensive work we needed to do the area to repair the bleeding Zack's recovery will be longer and more delicate than otherwise, and the risk of infection is higher."

"Oh no" Carey exclaimed, Marion Moesby was there to put his arm around her however, desperate to comfort Carey in any way he could.

"Ms. Martin, I just want to reassure you that Zack is in the best of hands here, I'm sure he will be alright" The doctor warmly added reassurance.

"Thanks doc" Kurt said "Now, what about Cody, what happened? Is he alright?" Kurt continued

"I'm not sure precisely what went wrong with Cody's surgery, from what I saw he required extensive resuscitation, but he seems alright now, only time will tell." The doctor responded frankly

"How long does he have to go in the surgery doctor" Moesby cut in with his usual smooth and orderly tone

"Honestly I don't know, obviously now the surgery has moved on to the transplantation stage or will be very soon, but he's very weak, and of course so much delicate work needs to be done. It could still be 10 hours or more until Cody is out of surgery with his new Kidney, and even then it will be a touch and go period for quite a while whilst we wait and see if Cody's new kidney functions properly" the doctor replied to Moesby's query gaining a reserved expression from all three present.

"I should be with Zack" Carey said, she knew it was going to be hard to leave Cody but she knew she had to

"So should I" Kurt added

"Can you show us to him please?" Moesby then added.

"Certainly, I'll take you up now and I'll have someone inform you as soon as any news about Cody comes to light"

Twenty minutes later Carey and Kurt Martin along with Marion Moesby had been shown to a room in a separate Intensive Care Unit than the one that Cody had previously been a patient of and that Maddie had died in. The new unit was adjacent to the first ICU and they had been informed that this was the Surgical ICU with specialist facilities for those patients requiring intensive observation post surgery. Zack's room was currently populated only by Carey, Kurt and Moesby as Zack had not yet arrived, it was similar to Cody's previous room, it had a glass wall out into the centre of the unit where the nurses' station was allowing them full vision of all rooms, it was a large room with an empty hospital bed surrounded by machines in the centre with an array of LCD screen monitors on the wall, all currently blank with no input. Carey in particular was beside herself with worry about Zack and Cody, she didn't know how Zack would appear after surgery, she didn't know how Cody's surgery was going, and she certainly had no idea how she was going to tell Zack that Maddie, the love of his life, was gone forever. Carey drew strength from the presence of Moesby in particular, but Kurt as well. Moesby had always been with her the last year when she needed to talk, she had come so close to losing Zack and Cody last year and even with his unspeakable grief at the loss of London he had been there for him, they gave each other strength.

Not long after Carey, Kurt and Moesby's arrival in the room a nurse entered and asked them to step outside as Zack was brought in so they could set up his monitors and machines. As they were ushered outside they saw Zack being wheeled in on a ventilator, his chest mechanically moving up and down as he was surrounded by tubes and orderlies moving him around. Carey let out a gasp as she saw one of her babies lying there, tightly squeezing Moesby's hand as she did. Zack looked oddly peaceful, but at the same time he looked tormented, it was an odd expression on his face, like he was sleeping deeply, but that he was not having a peaceful sleep. Everyone just hoped he wasn't in pain. Zack was going through Cody's pain as he lay unconscious, and now, with Zack's kidney going inside Cody their connection was only going to become stronger than ever before.

A few minutes after Zack's arrival Carey, Kurt and Moesby were allowed into the room to see Zack. Carey again gasped when she saw him and Kurt's eyes began to well up with tears, it was an emotional experience for them to see their son lying on the bed with a plethora of machines and tubes supporting his life. There was a nurse in the room still tinkering with Zack's IV as she finished she went to leave before saying to the gathered "Someone will come along to discuss Zack's recovery when they can, and we'll give you any updates on your other son when we can, I don't have any information on him at this moment though" she said before leaving the room and going to the nurses' station to monitor her patients.

The next few hours passed without much event, Moesby went on Coffee runs occasionally and some news about Cody's progress trickled through, only informing them that the transplant surgery was going fine and that there was nothing to report other than that Cody was staying tough. However in the last hour as the time approached midnight Zack began to show signs of life, his sleep became less deep and nurses checking on him informed the gathered group that, to Carey's delight, Zack would soon regain consciousness, but that he wasn't going to be up to any great deal of conversation until morning at least.

"Errrghhh" Zack moaned always drawing rapid attention from those gathered, his mother had his hand in hers squeezing tight, trying to will him to wake up.

"Errmmmm...C...Cody" Zack moaned again.

"Honey, Zack, its mommy, Cody isn't here" Carey said trying to keep Zack calm as his eyes opened. Zack couldn't see much, his eyes needing to become reaccustomed to the light, all he could see were blurred shapes of people.

"Where's...C...Cody" he groggily said suddenly worried about his brother

"He's still in surgery, you're in a hospital room Zacky" Kurt said

"H...Hi dad" Zack said.

Zack' had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach though, something made him feel that Cody wasn't alight, he didn't quite know why, but he feared for Cody at that moment

"I...I think something's wrong with Cody...I feel he's in pain...He's not strong enough" Zack managed to get out in a weak but concerned voice. Carey sensed the urgency in Zack's message and became deeply concerned herself; she knew Zack had a connection to Cody. She hoped he wasn't trying to replace a deep set feeling of responsibility for Maddie's demise, he hadn't been told that she was gone but he knew she hadn't had much time to go before he went into surgery.

"Marion, can you go and see if there's anything wrong with Cody please?" Carey said urgently

"Certainly" He replied and left, leaving everyone desperately hoping Zack's feelings were wrong.

**OK guys there we go! I am soooooo sorry it's been this long since an update I feel really bad, and to compound that for the last few chapters some of my most prolific reviewers seem to have abandoned me, and whilst I can understand them leaving it doesn't do great things to my motivation. Reviews are like a drug, and the more I get the more I want so the more I write. BUT PLEASE PLEASE DON'T CONFUSE THAT FOR MY NOT LOVING EVERY SINGLE REVIEW AND EVERY SINGLE REVIEWER I can't say how much I appreciate all you do for me guys! Please keep reading and reviewing! Tell me what you think for this chapter and what you think I should go toward in the future? Should both Zack and Cody live? Should I kill one? Or both? **


	26. Chapter 25

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

"The nurse called down to the operating room, at this moment Cody is not in any distress, there is nothing to report" Moesby announced returning to the room.

"That can't be right, I can sense Cody is in pain, he's in trouble" Zack protested, he didn't know why he felt like there was something wrong if there was actually nothing wrong with Cody, other than that he was in surgery of course.

"Well the doctors say he's doing as well as can be expected, he's very weak" Moesby tried to reassure Zack but all his words succeeded in doing was confusing Zack more.

"Zack you've just come out of major surgery, you're very weak, you could have died, are you sure your feeling this correctly?" Carey pressed, hoping that he could admit he wasn't right and relieve some of her apprehension about Cody's condition.

"NO MOM, I'm sure, I can feel distress and I can feel weakness, Cody is in trouble and he needs me, I've got to go and see him, he needs me" Zack was obsessive, he was convinced something was wrong and that he had to do something about it

"No Zack, you've got to stay here, you're too weak, and so you can't leave the bed" Carey said firmly and Kurt nodded in agreement, but Zack was still defiant.

"Don't you care that Cody is in trouble" Zack persisted. Kurt and Carey didn't want to tell Zack what had happened during the surgeries, that Cody hard nearly died, that he had nearly died or indeed tell him that Maddie had died. Carey was beginning to think that being frank with Zack was the best policy, but he had just woken up and was still woozy from the drugs and since it was midnight she wanted him to sleep.

"Zack, please, just try as get some sleep, if the doctors tell us anything about Cody we'll wake you" Carey pleaded with her son

"How could I possibly sleep when I know my brother needs me, don't you care about him, why can't I see him" Zack was continuing to be defiant

"Of course I care Zack" Carey responded slightly offended by Zack's remarks. By this point a nurse had noticed all the commotion come from Zack's bedside and come to investigate

"Please Zack, keep calm, I've spoken to the operating room downstairs and they assure me that the surgery is going just as they expected, Cody is pushing through" The nurse tried to calm Zack.

"I'm sorry, but I have a connection with my brother and I can tell there is something wrong" Zack defiantly responded.

"I promise, if there was something wrong with Cody they would have told us. You need to rest Zack, I'll give you something to help you calm down" The nurse responded before going to a drawer and getting out a syringe of sedatives and injecting it through Zack's IV tube.

"Please...I know something is wrong with...with...C..Cody" Zack tried to say as the sedatives acted quickly and he lay backwards onto his pillow.

"He should be able to sleep now, we'll continue to give you updates on Cody's situation, but it won't be til morning that he'll be out of surgery" The nurse said to Carey and Kurt receiving their thanks before leaving.

Carey watched Zack's tormented soul drift off into sleep, she was glad he was asleep but it tore her up inside that she wasn't able to calm him down.

Once Zack had drifted off to sleep Carey turned to Kurt and Moesby "Do you think Zack might be on to something?" She asked with a note of fear in her voice "Do you think there might be something wrong with Cody?" She finished

"I don't know" was Kurt's only response

"He could be feeling Maddie's death, or about Cody's scare before or his scare, or it could have been the drugs, there's no way to know" Moesby said trying to reassure Carey.

"I think Zack might be on to something, and Zack's asleep, I'm going to go back down to Cody. Kurt, Zack will be asleep until morning at least, its 1am and you spent last night on planes across the globe, you look like hell" Carey then said looking at Kurt

"Thanks" Kurt responded sarcastically

"My point is go back to the hotel and get some sleep" Carey summed up

"I'm not going if you're not" Kurt protested

"I slept last night a little at least, and I'm not leaving Cody. There's no need for both of us to be zombies tomorrow, so please Kurt, go back to the hotel I'll call you if anything changes" Carey said firmly and Kurt decided there was no point in arguing and so he departed the hospital room.

Carey began to gather her things to go down to Cody, she had packed a blanket from the hotel that morning since she had been planning to stay the night anyway and she figured she could rug up and watch Cody's operation. As Carey went to leave she noticed that Marion Moesby was still in the room, she had been so focused on Zack and Cody that she hadn't noticed him there.

"Marion, why are you still here? Go back to the hotel, they aren't your boys to be worried about" Carey said, not in a hurtful or angry fashion but in a stating the obvious way.

"I'm not leaving you alone Carey, if the boys' father will leave so quickly then I'll stay with you" Carey ignored the quip about Kurt's leaving; she knew that Moesby was in love with her, the last night had told her that.

"Look, Marion, let's go for a walk" She didn't want to have this conversation in the room with Zack, even if he was drugged out.

The two walked out onto a hospital balcony fifteen or so levels above the Manhattan streets, the lights in the buildings bright and the sound of cars below, this was of course the city that never sleeps. It was a warm summer's night and the sky was clear and full of beautiful stars and a glorious full moon.

"Ohhh, aren't they beautiful" Carey gasped as she saw the stars lighting up the night sky; they brought her a moment of joy in all the pain she was feeling inside.

"Not half as beautiful as you" Moesby responded romantically.

"Marion, look...about last night" Carey began before she was cut off

"Wasn't it amazing" Moesby cut in "I've wanted you for so long Carey" he kept on

"It was, but, I don't know if it can work between us. I don't know why you'd want me to be honest, with all the baggage I'll have with Zack and Cody" Carey said sadly

"We can get through it together, why else would I be here" Moesby responded with the same honesty he had always treated Carey with.

"I don't know Marion" Carey was unsure of the situation "I don't know how Zack and Cody would feel about us" Carey's concern was Moesby's greatest obstacle, he didn't know how they would take it, certainly now was not the time to be discussing such things. He decided to go past that point and continue speaking "It's hurt me so much Carey seeing you with other men this past year...seeing you with Kurt today as well, none of them love you as I do"

"I know Marion, I just don't know if I can love you, I don't know if I can love anyone at the moment, or if it's fair for me to love anyone now" Carey's eyes began to fill up with tears as she spoke her deepest heartfelt truth.

**I thought I'd mix it up a little by putting in some relationship romantic drama/tension to bypass all the hospital drama that is still going on around them. Tell me what you think? Do you think Carey and Moesby should get together? Will they? Let me know. I got great reviews on my last chapter and thanks to everyone! I try to respond if I can, though last chapter I read them all on my IPod at uni so I couldn't but if you sign them and all that this time I'll definitely shoot you back a reply. I should get a few more updates in over Easter as I'm now on Mid-Semester break. Thanks Guys.**


	27. Chapter 26

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

Carey Martin and Marion Moesby exited the lift at the operating room floor, on the hospital balcony Marion had formally professed his love for Carey, but she had been unable to commit. Carey didn't feel she could be fair to Moesby whilst Zack and Cody were in such danger, her mind was on them, but he didn't care, he was determined to be with her and support her through thick and through thin.

"Thank you for being here Marion, maybe after all this is over we can work us out" Carey said as she rubbed tears from her eyes managing a weak smile.

"I hope we can" Moesby replied "But Zack and Cody should be our focus now" he went on

"Yes, Thank you, for everything" Carey said as they arrived at the viewing room to see how Cody's operation was going.

Cody remained lying on the operating table in the centre of the room, surgeons and nurses surrounding him along with all manner of machines. It was now over four hours since Carey had seen her baby Cody. Carey had always viewed Cody as the baby, he needed her more, and they were closer for it. Cody was smart, but Zack had life skills, Zack would be able to get by on his own and his harrowing decision to save Cody over Maddie was testament to his survival skills.

"Hi Baby, Mommies here" Carey said as she saw Cody lying there.

Moesby was saddened to see Cody lying there as he always was, it all seemed so hopeless. Moesby noticed that the surgical team had changed since they had left, he figured they would be working in shifts since the surgery had now been going on for over 7 hours and it was 1am, it was reasonable. Over the four Cody's surgery had progressed to its final delicate stages. Moesby was able to assess the situation, and even without any specific medical knowledge he could see that Zack's kidney had been implanted in Cody and the doctors were in the delicate stage he assumed, of connecting that Kidney up before they would close and then possibly remove Cody's other damaged Kidney.

"It looks like they've made a lot of progress" Moesby said trying to reassure Carey, she appreciated it.

"Yeah, thanks" She said yawning as she spoke

"Why don't you lie down and try to get some sleep? There's a couch in a room nearby" Moesby suggested.  
"No, I'm not leaving my baby" Carey protested, Moesby wanted her to sleep but he knew there was no use in arguing with her.

"Fine, I'll set you up in here, you can lie across some chairs" Moesby conceded. The viewing room had 3 tiers of seats, each seat having a raiseable armrest between them; they were not overly comfortable chairs, office chairs basically.

Moesby being a chivalrous man set Carey up with a pillow and blankets they had brought with them that morning on the second tier of seats and Carey feeling tired went to lie down under the rug. Moesby sat on the tier above her and watched the back of her head as she tried to sleep, and beyond her he watch the blinding glow of the surgical lights and the figures that worked on Cody's broken body.

"Thank you Marion, thanks again" Carey said yawning again as she rolled into the chair to try and escape the lights. As she rolled over she noticed Moesby's loving gaze at her and she felt warm inside. Carey didn't want to think about love though, she would not admit her feelings to him, not until Zack and Cody were out of danger, and if they died then she would die with them.

Moesby grew tired as he watched Carey sleep, she looked so peaceful, and he hoped she was. Cody's surgery continued in the background as his eyes grew heavy and he drifted off to sleep after finally succumbing and lying down.

"Marion, Marion" Moesby heard as he began to wake, opening his eyes he saw a smiling Carey

"Cody's surgery is done" She continued as he mumbled and moaned through his waking. It was true; behind her the operating room was empty except for a few orderlies cleaning up. Carey looked relieved but tired, she was thankful that Cody had lasted the surgery.

"What time is it?" Moesby asked as he became more aware of his surroundings, being an interior he really had no way of knowing if it was morning or not.

"Its 7:30" Carey replied, Cody had been under the knife for thirteen hours.

"How is Cody? When did they finish" Moesby was trying to get reorientated and catch up on what had happened

"About twenty minutes ago, the doctors just came in and woke me and told me everything was alright- they are taking him upstairs now" Carey replied.

"Well let's go then" Moesby replied.

Soon Carey and Moesby arrived back up at the surgical intensive care unit

"Excuse me; what room are they putting my son, Cody Martin into?" Carey asked the nurse

"Let me see" the nurse said as she went to look down at her files "Room 5, just next to your other son Ms. Martin" The nurse replied.

"Thank you and how is Zack?" Carey asked

"He seems normal, he's still out, he should be waking up fairly soon, he's had a big day though" The nurse replied as she checked Zack's vitals on the monitor around the desks.

"Thank you" Carey said as her and Moesby went over to see Zack, as of yet Cody had not been brought up to the ICU.

Zack looked peaceful still, in great contrast to when he had been awake and been so upset about Cody. Carey was wondering why he had thought Cody had been in danger, he had been so sure, and it was bugging her.

Carey sat by Zack's bed and rubbed his hair, shuddering when her hand moved over one of his scars, a reminder of the terrible incidents of the last year. Zack's body suddenly jolted and quivered, sending a shock through Carey's body

"Marion can you fetch the nurse please" She said slightly urgently

"Sure" he replied worryingly. The nurse promptly came over and began to examine Zack, trying not to wake him but doing that was inevitable. Zack woke to a light in his eyes and moaned in displeasure.

"Sorry Zack" the nurse apologised to him "Everything seems fine" She then concluded happily before leaving.

But everything was not alright; as Zack had shuddered Cody was being rolled into the elevator to go up to the surgical ICU. 2 orderlies pushed his bed whilst a doctor kept check on his vital signs on a portable monitor and a nurse maintained his IV flows. At the exact moment Zack had shuddered alarms had begun to go off on Cody's monitor.

"His heart rate is spiking, O2 sats are down" the doctor yelled as the bed was quickly pulled out of the elevator. "He's crashing" the doctor yelled again "Call a code, get a crash cart" Cody's pulse monitor was beeping quickly now and his breaths were deep as raspy. Several more doctors rushed from rooms adjacent along with a crash cart.

"Shit, he was must have a pulmonary embolism, we need to get him into surgery, now. We don't have much time" the original doctor jumped onto the bed and began to give Cody CPR as a nurse began to use a hand pump to get him oxygen has the bed was rushed down the hallway back to the operating rooms.

Upstairs Zack came to his senses and sat bolt upright "Mom, something's wrong with Cody" he said, and just as Carey was about to reassure him an announcement came on the PA "Code Blue, Operating hallway" and Carey knew what had happened...

**I'm sorry; I just couldn't let Cody get away with his life THAT easily now could I? Hope you liked it- keep the reviews coming and overall just enjoy the story guys! And if you do, I'd love to hear about it. **


	28. Chapter 27

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

"Oh god" Was all Carey could say, she knew the Code blue was for Cody. Code blue meaning cardiac arrest, Cody was as good as dead.

"We don't know its Cody" Moesby said, trying to reassure the inconsolable Carey and Zack, but they were not to be deterred in their belief, they knew it was Cody, and they were just waiting for a nurse to come and confirm that to them.

The dreaded confirmation came not two agonising minutes later when a nurse appeared at Zack's door. "Ms. Martin, Could I see you outside please" the nurse said in as warm a voice as she could muster, Carey silently nodded and followed the nurse outside

"Tell me he's going to be alright Marion, please tell me he's going to be alright" Zack cried to Moesby as Carey left the room.

"Cody's going to be alright, Cody's going to be just fine" Moesby said, hoping it was true but not sounding sure of himself at all.

Outside in the hallway Carey listened silently to the nurse

"Ms. Martin, this is Jane Holloway, the hospital family liaison officer" Ms. Holloway was a middle aged woman, not badly aged, with warm eyes and a light coloured dress-suit on, she seemed a warm and loving woman. "And this is Dr. Michael Williams, he was Cody's surgeon" The nurse continued.

"Yes, Ms. Martin, is your husband around?" Dr. Williams asked

"Ex-Husband, and no, he is not" Carey replied, knowing what was coming.

"Perhaps the conference room would be best" Ms. Holloway the added and the nurse and doctor agreed, leading Carey into the room, she didn't want to hear what she knew was coming, she couldn't face it.

Sitting down around the conference room table Dr. Williams Began to speak

"Ms. Martin, during Cody's surgery he developed a blood clot somewhere in his body, which, as we were moving him into the recovery area, broke away and became lodged in his pulmonary vein, his lung. As a result Cody developed what we call a Pulmonary embolism, which caused his pulmonary vein to rupture and his heart to stop beating." Carey knew what was coming, she couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. "Ms. Martin, I'm so very very sorry to have to tell you this, but we were unable to resuscitate Cody...Ms. Martin, Cody died...I'm so sorry" The doctors words were chilling and they just smashed straight through Carey "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" She wailed bursting into tears that felt like fire, the pain was unimaginable. "NOOOOOO...PLEASE, It can't be true..." She wailed. Ms. Holloway put her arms around Carey "I'm so sorry Ms. Martin, is there anyone we can call? Would you like a grief councillor?" She asked trying to muster all her professional training for such an occasion, something she had to face all too often.

"We are so incredibly sorry Ms. Martin, but there was really nothing that could have been done to save Cody...if it's any consolation, with the anaesthesia Cody wouldn't have felt any pain" Dr. Williams said, It was a consolation, but Carey couldn't accept it, she had just lost her baby. "Please, please this can't be happening, please Codyyyyyyyyy" Carey cried as she was in tears the most loud horrible screams of pain escaping her, no pain could be greater than she was feeling now.

"Would you like me to go and get the gentlemen you've been with Ms. Martin? Should I call your ex-husband?" The nurse asked after letting Carey cry for what seemed to them all like an age. Dr. Williams had left them; this was the part of his job he hated most.

"Yes, please, get Marion, and call my ex husband...don't tell him what's happened" Carey managed to get out through sobs "Of course" the nurse replied and she left the room.

"I'll have the hospital counsellors come and speak to you Ms. Martin, would you like a chaplain? Or anything else?" Ms. Holloway asked

"Can...Can I...see Cody" Carey sobbed out

"Of course, I'll make those arrangements as soon as possible" Carey didn't respond, she couldn't.

The nurse sombrely arrived back at Zack's room, trying not to look into Zack's eyes, full of fear they were, she didn't want to tell him.

"What's wrong with Cody?" Zack asked as soon as she entered

"Your mother will be back in a minute" The nurse replied calmly "Sir" she then said looking at Moesby "You could come with me please" Moesby didn't want to leave Zack in his state, but he knew it was important so he went.

Moesby instantly knew what had happened when he saw Carey's crushed expression, her all encompassing grief crushing his soul

"Oh God Carey...I'm so sorry...Oh god" He didn't know what to say.

"Thank you...I don't know how to tell Zack...or how to tell Kurt" she cried out.

"We'll do it together, you just have to be honest" Moesby said, it was the truth Carey knew, but it was so hard...How could she tell Zack his brother, his best friend, was dead and, on top of all that, Maddie was dead too, and Zack didn't know that either.

"Can you go back to Zack please, tell him I'll be along soon" Carey began "I'll wait for Kurt and tell him...We should both tell Zack, please Marion, try not to let on details" Carey finished, and Moesby dutifully obliged.

Upon his return Moesby was immediately hit with a barrage of an inconsolably worried Zack, he was so worried. It was horrible not to be able to tell him, to try and make Zack believe everything was alight when Cody was dead.

"What's going on, something bad has happened hasn't it?" Zack pressed and it took all of Moesby's compassion and strength not to burst out in tears at what had happened, but he knew he was most useful as the rock in the situation.

Carey Martin sat alone in her absolute devastation waiting for her ex husband to arrive so she could share the most horrible news she could possibly be delivering...that their son was dead, dying as a result of an attempt to save his life. Thankfully the hotel was not far from the hospital and being early in the morning, Kurt arrived after not too much time of solitary grief for Carey.

"What's wrong Carey? What's happened?" An obviously worried and confused Kurt panted out as he was rushed into the conference room where she still sat...but her expression said it all.

"Oh god...Carey, what's happened?" he asked frantically, hoping it was not as bad as he thought.

"Kurt...Oh god Kurt...Cody had a blood clot in his lung...it burst an artery...and well...Cody's dead" Carey managed to get out in breaks between sobs before breaking down in a torrent of tears.

"No" was all Kurt could breathlessly say as he fell back into a chair, his worst nightmare coming true. Kurt began to sob uncontrollably as he thought of how he hadn't spent enough time with Zack and Cody, and how he felt like in more ways than one this was his fault.

"Oh god Carey, I'm sorry, I've been such a horrible father" he cried, Carey couldn't respond. Together Kurt and Carey cried for what seemed like eternity, their grief and devastation all encompassing, neither of them feeling they could possibly face what they now had to do...tell Zack.

"Kurt" Carey was finally able to say "Zack doesn't know... we need to tell him...together" She sobbed out.

"I agree, well...we might as well get this over with" Kurt conceded and they headed slowly and unwillingly to Zack's room.

"Marion, could you give us a moment please" Carey said as they entered the room, Zack looked as though he was about to say something, but he saw his parents bloodshot eyes.

"No...No please...no please no" He said repeating it over and over, desperate not to face the truth.

"Zachary" Carey began, it couldn't be good, nothing good ever came after Zachary. "When your brother was having his operation...a blood clot developed in his lung" Carey began, it was the most horrible thing imaginable to do, to tell one of your twin sons that the other is dead "And well...the blood clot burst an artery...The doctors tried everything they could...but in the end...Cody died" Carey finally managed to say, weeping as she did.

Zack went white as a ghost as he faced the truth, desperately trying to internalise his grief, he just began silently weeping, rolled over into his pillow and said no more. His devastation was far greater than Kurt or Carey's, for Zack, it was like a part of him was dead, gone forever. In 2 days Zack had lost his Brother and best friend Cody, and the love of his life. Nothing could be worse than the monumentally crushing emotions that Zackary Martin now felt...absolutely nothing.

**I tormented myself for days and days about this, swinging between life and death, but in the end, for the sake of the story, I just had to end Cody's life. I am sorry if this affects anyone, I am truly sorry, but I just felt it was how I had to go. I'd ask if you enjoyed the chapter...but enjoy is an odd word to use. I am moving this story toward a conclusion now, but I do have another Suite Life Fanfic idea I will start when I finish (not a sequel or related to Friendship Survives (So Zack won't be the only one in the gang still alive). So as always...tell me what you thought. **


	29. Chapter 28

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

"Zack, are you going to say anything?" Carey begged her son to speak, for the last thirty minutes since he had been told of Cody's tragic death he hadn't uttered a word.

"Please Zack, it will feel better if we talk about it" Kurt added to Carey's plea. For Zack though nothing could make it better, nothing was going to help his pain, he was totally and utterly crushed, his brother, his best friend, was gone forever.

Moesby just sat silently in the back of the room, his presence supporting everyone, but it was not a happy occasion. Moesby was there as their humble servant, ready to do anything for them that they needed. Moesby was distraught inside, but amazingly kept his regular demeanour, not letting out his love for Carey and his despair at seeing her sad, nor his utter devastation and depression at the loss of Cody and Maddie. Not since London's death a year previous had such a horrible veil of death hung over the usually happy gang.

Minutes which seemed like hours passed as Zack cried silently into the pillow, desperately trying to remove images of Cody from his mind, but they remained etched in his psyche. As much as Zack tried he could not block out the happy memories he and Cody had shared all their lives, they were two peas in a pod, inseparable since birth...until Death. Zack didn't want to live any more, not without Cody, not alone.

"Mom?" Zack finally began to speak, drawing muted excitement from Carey

"Yes honey" she replied as warmly as she could through her pain.

"Is...Maddie...is Maddie still around?" it was a question Carey Martin simply did not want to answer, she didn't know how Zack would take it, she was disgusted and angry that he had to take it. For Zack though a part of him knew Maddie was gone, he knew she was dead. Maddie had been dead mostly since the accident and Zack had said his goodbyes, but now he wanted to be with her, to feel the warmth of her presence, to get comfort from his horrible torment at Cody's death.

"Zack...I'm so sorry...but Maddie died not long after you went into surgery" Carey replied quietly and painfully. Zack had known that answer would come, but it extinguished any last hope of comfort for him, it meant he was truly alone, in one single day, in one single car accident Zack had lost the two people most important to him in the entire world. It wasn't fair; And Zack Martin blamed himself.

"I'm sorry Zack, I know how much you loved them both" Carey said desperately trying to comfort him, loosing Cody hurt enough; she couldn't risk losing Zack too. Zack didn't respond to anything anyone said though, he just rolled over, ignoring the pain from his surgical scar, and tried to sleep.

"I don't know how we're going to manage Marion" Carey said sadly to Mr. Moesby as they stood together on a balcony above the traffic below. Carey had been unable to take Zack's silence, the mood of the room just made her think of Cody, and how he would have brightened Zack's world so.

"You'll get through Carey, I'll be here for you" Moesby couldn't really think of anything else to say, so he stuck with what he had been saying all along- that he was going to stay with Carey through thick and thin, especially now in her time of most desperate need.

"Thank you Marion, but this isn't your problem, Cody wasn't your son, and Zack isn't. If you feel you need to go I'll understand, you don't deserve this despair" Carey broke into yet more tears as she spoke.

"Carey, I love you" he responded, smiling and looking into her eyes as he grabbed her hand.

"I know you do Marion..." Carey replied in a distant voice and the two then joined in a warm hug.

After composing herself and believing she could go back to Zack's room Carey finally decided to return. As Carey and Moesby arrived at the hospital room however they met a man in a grey suit who was just arriving at the room. The man had a hospital security pass clipped to his suit; Carey hoped it was nothing bad.

"Ms. Martin?" he asked

"Yes?" Carey replied cautiously

"I'm Adam Trowley, I work for the hospital, I was wondering if I could speak to Zack?" he began

"I don't think he's up to talking, after everything" Carey replied with great sadness

"Yes, I can't tell you how sorry I am, I can't imagine how you must be feeling" Mr. Trowley replied warmly.

"Thank you" Carey replied

"Since your Zack's legal guardian though do you think I could speak to you in the conference room a moment please?" Mr. Trowley continued.

"Is there somewhere else we can talk?" Carey replied nervously, not wanted to revisit the place where she had been told she had lost Cody. She was doing incredibly well not to be bawling her eyes out still, but she had composed herself for Zack.

"Certainly, of course, how stupid of me, I'm so sorry Ms. Martin" Mr. Trowley replied embarrassed and feeling very stupid.

"It's alright" Carey replied quietly and Mr. Trowley took her into an empty office off the ICU with Moesby trailing behind.

Sitting down around the table Mr. Trowley began speaking

"I know you'll want to get back to Zack as quickly as possible but I thought he had a right to know about his late wife's autopsy, I have a copy of the report if you'd like a copy" he began, placing a copy of the autopsy report on the table. "There was just one thing we wanted to discuss with Zack though, a matter which arose during the procedure" He continued

"Yes? What is it?" Carey replied

"Ms. Martin, do you recall how long ago the two separated?" he asked

"About three months" Carey replied looking inquisitively at Mr. Trowley Moesby mimicking her expression "What is it?"

"Well during the autopsy we determined that at the time of her unfortunate death Ms. Fitzpatrick was pregnant. We estimate conception was around 3 and a half months ago" The news was shocking and Carey was taken aback, why hadn't she said anything? This was just the kind of thing Maddie would have normally come to her about

"Do you know it was Zack's?" Moesby spoke up

"No, I was going to ask for your permission to do a DNA paternity test? We already have Zack's DNA on record" Mr. Trowley asked

"Sure, do it, but please, can you come and see me with the results, I don't know if Zack needs to know" Carey replied the Sadness in her voice now mixed with shock.

"Thank you, I'll get you the results as soon as possible" Mr. Trowley replied before again expressing his sympathy at Carey's loss and leaving.

"Did you have any idea Maddie was pregnant?" Carey asked Moesby confusion still evident in her voice

"No, I had no idea. Are you going to tell Zack?" Moesby replied

"I'll wait for the results and then I'll decide. I guess if it was his he has a right to know, but I don't know how he could possibly cope, it's just not fair." Carey replied sadly

"You'll make the right decision Carey" Moesby lent her the words of support she so badly needed. But it was not the time to make such decisions or have such conversations with Zack. Cody had only been gone ninety or so minutes...

**Well that was shock wasn't it boys and girls?! Lots more shocks and emotion to come, But I am definitely winding the story down- the clue for me that it's time to end is that I've got a final scene already thought of, so now with a specific destination set I'm just driving the story there. But fear not I will return and as I said before I have an idea for a new story I hope you'll all enjoy. As always please review the chapter. I do love reading your reviews ever so much. **


	30. Chapter 29

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. **

"Are you going to tell Kurt?" Moesby asked as he and Carey neared Zack's room.

"No, not yet, not until I know for sure, if the baby wasn't Zacks then there is no need for him to know" Carey replied

"So you will tell him if it was his?" Moesby inquired

"I will tell Kurt, but...I don't know about Zack...I don't know if it's right....there's nothing anyone can do so there may not be a point." Carey replied, she was right; even though ordinarily Zack should have been told immediately, but under these circumstances it could just drive Zack further into the depression that was setting in.

"Ms. Martin?" another hospital worked approached them as they were about to re-enter Zack's room.

"Yes?" she replied breathlessly, just wanting to get back to Zack.

"I've been sent to tell you that you can see your son if you wish. He's been moved somewhere where you can see him. I am so sorry for your loss" continued the man. Carey didn't think she would handle seeing Cody's body well, but in her mind there was only one thing to do.

"Thank you...Marion, can you stay with Zack please, and send Kurt out" Carey said to Moesby who dutifully complied.

Soon after Kurt appeared in the doorway and saw Carey with the hospital worker.

"Kurt, they say we can go see Cody now...I'm going to go...do you want to?" she asked her voice trembling with fear and depression.

"Okay" Kurt replied very quietly.

"This way then please, let me say again how very sorry I am for your loss" The man said as he showed them toward the lift.

Carey, Kurt and the Man descended to one of the hospitals lower floors until the lift stopped at the 3rd floor.

"This way" the man said as they exited the lift and he showed them along a corridor which was painted in purposely soothing colours. They were led to a large set of frosted glass double doors which read 'Departure Suites' it was a purposefully deceptive sign. Inside the room they were in yet another room which tried to raise the spirits of its visitors, but that was an impossible task.

"We've put Cody in here Mr. And Ms. Martin, you can stay as long as you like. Can I get you anything?" the worker asked.

"No" they both replied before opening the door they had been led to. Carey couldn't contain herself, "Oh god Cody...Cody" she wailed as she broke into tears. On a bed in the centre of the room lay the white body of Cody Martin. Cody's tan was gone, his eyes closed, his skin pale and cold. Cody didn't look like he was sleeping, he didn't look peaceful. Cody just looked dead. Kurt broke down in tears as well as the two of them moved to either side of the body and knelt down beside Cody and just held his cold hands. Carey stood up and grabbed Cody around the shoulders, pulling his lifeless and limp body up. It didn't feel like holding her son. He wasn't Cody anymore, Cody's soul was gone forever and Carey Martin had to face a life without her son. Kurt and Carey held Cody and Cried over his body for what seemed an eternity before finally deciding it was time to say goodbye for now.

"Cody...I know you are gone from here now, your sweet gentle soul could not inhabit your broken body anymore" Carey began to say to the body and to the world around her "I hope you are happy and free of pain where...Ever...you are" she went on as she cried. Kurt went over and held Carey around the shoulders looking down at his dead son. "I love you Cody, dad loves you and Zack loves you and we always will, and because of that you'll never be gone from our lives". Carey continued before going over and kissing Cody's cold forehead and they then left.

"We'll move Cody's body down to cold storage" the worker informed them as they left. "Just call us and you'll be able to see him whenever you want. I'll have someone come and talk to you about funeral arrangements at your convenience as well" he continued

"Thank you" Kurt said as he led Carey out of the 'Departure Suites' and back up to Zacks room.

Zack Martin didn't feel anything, he was just numb. All he wanted to do was not feel, he didn't want to think because Cody was all he could think about. He didn't want to feel because all he felt was pain. So Zack forced himself to go numb, totally and utterly numb. He just lay, face down in a hospital bed, hoping that it was all a bad dream but knowing it wasn't. Kurt and Carey didn't know what to do, they were devastated themselves, and how could they deal with Zack's depression too? It seemed an impossible task. Carey wanted to break down and just cry and scream as well, she was bottling so much up as was Kurt, neither of them wanted to show so much emotion in front of Zack. But Cody was dead, nothing would bring him back and his parents could not imagine more pain.

The mood in Zack's hospital room was bleak, a black cloud hanging around the room. Carey and Kurt had returned several hours before and through that time there had been very little talking, very little movement, only the sound of sobbing and the air of depression growing in influence over everyone. A nurse had come to silently check Zack's vital signs but other than that nothing of note had occurred to break the silence. Kurt wasn't talking it well; he just couldn't stop thinking about Cody. He felt so guilty for not spending enough time with his son, he had been a bad, part time dad and he hated himself. Kurt simply couldn't take it anymore.

"Carey...I'm sorry...but I need to get out of here..." he said quietly with the horrible pain strongly evident in his voice.

"Where are you going?" She asked sounding slightly shocked and a little hurt amongst all her pain.

"I don't know...but I can't be here...I'm sorry" Kurt replied and said nothing more before he left. Moesby just looked at him in shock and disgust as he left and Carey broke back into tears. Zack had heard what was going on and just tried to block it out as yet more sadness built up in him and yet more tears leaked out onto his pillows as he let out a series of quiet sobs.

"It's OK Zack, we'll get through this.

Not long after Kurt had departed the man who had informed Carey and Moesby of Maddie's pregnancy arrived with a file in his hand.

"Ms. Martin, could we please speak for a moment?" he asked

"Sure, Marion, please, stay with Zack" Carey replied and Moesby nodded before she left back to the office they had spoken in last time.

They sat down and Carey declined his offer for coffee

"We have the results of the DNA test" he announced

"Yes?" Carey asked nervously.

"Unfortunately the test confirmed that Zack was almost certainly the father of the child" he gave the complete opposite news to what Carey had been hoping for.

"Would Maddie have known?" Carey asked hoping that she hadn't kept it purposely from Zack.

"It's impossible to say, it's possible she didn't know though. She was found to have consumed a large amount of alcohol when she was brought in and the pregnancy didn't appear on any of her medical records and none of her family told us. It would seem as if she didn't know" he professed. It was somewhat comforting for Carey to believe that Maddie didn't know, but it just hurt Carey so much to have lost a son and potential grandchild on the same day.

"Thank you, I think I should get back to Zack" Carey said and left.

As she entered the room she looked over at Moesby and gave him a silent and grave nod and he knew that Zack had been the father. Carey looked over at Zack and he was still rolled over with his face in the pillow, the occasional deep breath and sob escaping his body. Carey put her hand on his back and rubbed him warmly as a mother should. She couldn't tell him, not now.

Carey continued rubbing the sobbing and depressed Zack until she sensed he had drifted off to sleep. She went over and sat down next to Moesby and they quietly spoke of what needed to be done. Moesby was going to stand by her, she could have gone after Kurt but she had no idea where he would have gone and she didn't think she needed to bother finding him. Hours passed and the time slipped to the evening. Moesby received a phone call from the Tipton and he had to gravely break the news of Cody's passing to the assistant manager and passed on his condolences, the news was now spreading through the hotel. Zack remained sleeping until a nurse entered at around 7pm to check his vital signs and other things as required.

"Do you really have to move him over, he's sleeping" Carey protested

"I'll be as gentle as I can, I'll see if I can see what I need to without moving him" The nurse warmly responded with an air of understanding in her voice.

The nurse made a quiet worried sound as she looked at Zack's vitals however. Carey shot up immediately

"What is it?" Carey exclaimed worriedly

"Nothing...Just his temperature is a little high and so is his heart rate" the nurse replied a small amount of worry in her voice. "I'll have to turn him over" she continued as she did. Surprisingly Zack did not have much response to being turned over by the nurse, only letting out a slight moan.

"Zack" the nurse said "Zack" she repeated. There was no response and Zack's eyes were bloodshot.

"I'll be back in a moment" the nurse said with more worry in her voice as she dashed out of the room and returned a moment later with a doctor.

"Check his wound" the doctor said. The nurse lowered the covers and looked a Zack's abdomen, it was a pinkie red colour all over getting dark red around the wound coverings and when they were removed Zack's wound was seen to be leaking a sticky fluid and was an angry red.

"Jesus" the doctor sighed "get some blood down to the lap now and start on broad spectrum antibiotics" he ordered and the nurse began to comply.

"What's going on doctor" Carey replied with an extraordinary amount of concern in her voice.

"Zack has an infection, it looks serious, but we'll know more when we get the results of the blood test"....

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys! As always review as much as you like, tell me anything about the story. I'm glad I'm still getting quite a good number of readers on the traffic page, so I'm very happy with how It's all going.**


	31. Chapter 30

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. **

Minutes turned to hours as Carey Martin watched her son Zack drift further toward death. The doctors had hoped that Zack would respond well to the antibiotics they were giving him to fight his infection but now, 12 hours on; it did not seem that that was happening. Zack had fallen from semi-consciousness to being completely unconscious and his temperature had kept going up despite the doctors best efforts to fight the infection.

Carey desperately waited for the results of Zack's blood test, hoping that it would reveal just what his infection was and that with that information the doctors would be able to treat Zack. Moesby tried to get Carey to lie down and rest, it had been such a terribly difficult day which was now drawing toward its close at midnight. Carey couldn't sleep though, every time she closed her eyes she saw Cody's body lying in the room before her eyes and when her eyes were open all she could see was Zack fighting for life.

"Ms. Martin" Carey was taken out of a daze by the arrival of a man in a white lab coat "I'm Doctor Randall, I've been asked by Zack's doctor to speak to you about the infection, I am a specialist in this field" he continued.

"Do you have the result of the blood test?" Carey asked nervously

"Yes, we've determined that Zack has _Staphylococcus aureus, _it is relatively common but unfortunately it is highly drug resistant and in Zack's present situation his immune system is severely suppressed. I'm sorry I don't have better news" the doctor replied

"What are you planning on doing?" Carey asked feeling very down at the doctor's prognosis

"There are some drugs which it may respond to, but by and large all we can do is wait- it is highly drug resistant as I said. Mostly we will continue to provide general support to Zack and closely monitor his situation" He replied trying to sound like he was confident of Zack's situation.

"Is Zack going to be OK" Carey finally bit the bullet and asked the direct question.

"I don't know...I'm sorry I can't be more confident but given that Zack just went through a very traumatic surgery and the advanced and serious nature of his infection it is impossible for me to predict. Zack is critically ill and at this stage stabilizing him would be a good thing" The doctor was doing little to bolster Carey's spirits.

"OK...Just do what you have to do" Carey said quietly her depression evident, Moesby hugged her in support and the doctor left before sending a nurse in to change Zack's IV drugs and clean his would which was looking worse than ever before.

Carey and Moesby remained in the room watching Zack as minutes turned to hours, aside from a small amount of chat between the two there was little sound save for the machines and the occasional entrance of a nurse to perform some check on Zack. The medical staff were most concerned with Zacks breathing, they were paying close attention to Zack's oxygen saturation and his breathing, asking Carey and Moesby to hit an alarm if Zack's breathing became strenuous. Zack was now on a cocktail of drugs, since his Staph infection was for the most part drug resistant the doctors had put him on drugs to combat the more serious potential side effects and it had stabilised his condition, but Zackary Martin remained listed as a critical patient.

Carey was so tired, so was Moesby, they could barely keep their eyes open- they had barely slept last night and it was not well past midnight on the worst day in Carey Martins life.

"Carey" Moesby began "I think we should go back to the hotel, we can't do anything for Zack as Zombies" he was right but Carey resisted, she didn't want to leave Zack.

"If anything happens the doctors will call us Carey, we're only 10 minutes from the hotel" Moesby argued with her and eventually Carey gave in

"Alight...let's go back" Carey said. She went over and kissed Zack on the forehead tenderly and they left, informing the nurse that they would be back in the morning and to call them at the hotel if anything happened.

Bright and early the next morning Carey and Mr. Moesby were back at the hospital where they would stay for most of the day watching Zack, his condition had stabilised but he was left in a semi-conscious at best state of delirium. Zack's infection was ravaging his body and Carey wasn't sure he wanted to fight it off. Nevertheless Zack held on just through the effects on his body, thankfully he hadn't yet contracted anything more serious, however the doctors had been noting his breathing being weaker the optimum for the day.

Moesby had taken the lead on organising the particulars of Cody's arrangements, informing lawyers to get wills and making inquiries about funeral services. But Carey wasn't ready to farewell Cody, and certainly she would not have any funeral that Zack couldn't attend. Messages of condolence and support were coming to Carey form Boston through Marion, but they did little to comfort her, she just wanted Cody back alive and so badly wanted Zack to recover.

Every now and again Zack would make some delirious moan or groan that let them know he was still alive, was still there, even if his infection raged on. The Infection was not responding well to any of the drugs Zack was being given and so the doctors informed Carey that simply Zack would have to fight through this himself, they could try and prevent any further problems arising and provide him general support, but Zack's body was in for one hell of a fight.

And so the routine continued for the next three days, Carey would sit with Mr. Moesby by Zack's bedside. With Marion going out to make phone calls and fetch things for Carey every now and again, with the nurses and doctors coming with regularity; the days were long and full of desperate hope for Zack's survival, but he was showing few signs of recovery in those three days. Every evening Moesby was able to convince Carey to go back to the hotel and sleep, and they would return the next day, Mr. Moesby always by his love's side.

It was on that third day that Max, alone in a hotel room in Boston decided she needed to see Cody and hopefully Zack, she needed to talk things over; there were lots weighing on her mind. That day was the 1 year anniversary of the Malton Mall bombing in which London and Tapeworm had been so cruelly taken from them and so Max figured she should clear the air before seeing Zack and Cody that night.

Max made her way from the Boston Holiday Inn to the Tipton Hotel, a twenty minute walk which was pleasant on this summer's day, but Max had other things on her mind.

She made her way to the reception desk and was surprised to see a clerk she did not recognise behind the desk, usually Moesby would have been there this time of day.

"Hello" Max Began

"How can I help you?" The clerk asked politely

"I'm here to see Zack and Cody Martin, in suite 2501, can you tell them Max is here?" She asked

"Um...I'm sorry, Zack and C...Cody aren't here" The clerk said chocking on tears a little

"Do you know where they are?" Max asked inquisitively "and when they'll be back"

"New York General Hospital" the clerk replied

"What? Has something happened?" Max asked with her world spinning in shock

"Zack and Cody went to New York 5 days ago..." The clerk trailed off fighting a lump in her throat.

Max bolted outside to the street and hailed a taxi frantically

"Airport, please, step on it" She frantically said

"You got it" replied the driver in a thick Bostonian accent and off they went speeding toward Logan Airport.

**Sorry that chapter took so long but I've gotten even BUSIER this last week! Hope you enjoyed it and hope it's not too obvious what's going to happen in the next chapter. But Max is back at least for all of you wanting her back and to see where that particular storyline leads. Anyway, review and read to your heart's content and hopefully it won't be TOO long before the next chapter. **


	32. Chapter 31

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

"Please, I need to get to New York; Can I get a ticket for the next flight please?" Max frantically asked the clerk at the American Airlines counter in the terminal of Logan Airport, Boston. All Max could think about was what might have happened to Zack and Cody; she didn't know what had happened to put them in the hospital, or what their condition was.

"All I have on the next flight is a business class seat, its $650 and that flight is to JFK in 30 minutes. I have an economy seat available on the next flight to Newark in 1 hour 20 minutes though, that is only $159" The clerk replied. Max wanted to get to New York as quickly as possible, and whilst the savings were tempting she just had to get there and see them.

"I'll take the first flight" she replied quickly "I don't have any bags to check" she added quickly.

Max paid and received her boarding pass before quickly heading to security, hoping she would get through in time with just 25 minutes now until the flight left for New York. Max just madly rushed toward security and breathed an enormous sigh of relief when she saw that the line was small and moving fast. Max managed to quickly make it through security and along to her gate.

The flight to New York was full of angst for Max, she couldn't eat, couldn't enjoy the movie or her nice business class seat, she just wanted to get to New York as quickly as possible and thankfully the flight was a short one. Max couldn't get up fast enough when the plane hit the tarmac at JFK and the seatbelt light went off, she grabbed her handbag, her only possession on the flight, and ran to fetch a taxi.

"New York General Hospital please, step on it" Max said breathlessly

"No problem" The driver replied and off they sped, Max was lucky to get a driver who knew all the ways to avoid the traffic on the freeways and when to get off surface streets. The result of the driver's knowledge was that the awkward drive lasted only 25 minutes to midtown Manhattan from JFK, the driver had been attempting small talk but Max's mind was clearly elsewhere.

Upon arrival at the hospital max rushed toward the reception desk, her worry and fear now growing to a peak.

"I need to see Zack and Cody Martin, I don't know what ward they are in" She said quickly to the desk clerk.

The clerk began typing away on her computer, her expression changed markedly when she found the records, Max noticed instantly "What is it?" she asked with harrowing concern in her voice.

It was obvious that the desk clerk could see Cody's status, but she did not reveal the information to Max "I'm sorry, I don't have a Cody Martin on record, but I do have a Zack Martin- do you know his year of birth?" She asked Max

"1992" Max replied

"Thank you, He is in surgical Intensive Care, are you family?" The clerk asked

"No, just a friend, please, can I see him?" Max asked quickly with horrible foreboding in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but its family only in the ICU" the clerk shot max down

"Please" The max pleaded "I really need to see him" she pled and began to tear up  
"If you go up to the S-ICU on the 16th floor and press the buzzer a nurse can send a family member out to speak with you, and if they agree you can possibly go in, but hospital policy is family only in the ICU's I'm sorry" The clerk obviously wanted to help Max but was bound by hospital policy.

"Alright, thank you" Max replied and rushed off toward the lifts and repeatedly pressed 16 as the lift ascended. The ride up to the 16th floor felt like an age for Max and she scowled at anyone who stopped the lift to get in and slow her ascent to the 16th floor.

After what felt like forever Max reached the 16th floor and left the lift, following the signs to the Surgical Intensive Care Unit and stopped at the large, frosted glass doors preventing her access.

Max pressed an intercom buzzer next to the door

"Yes, Can I help you" came a voice through the buzzer

"I'm here to see Zack Martin, I'm not family, could you tell someone Max is here" Max replied

"Just a minute" The voice replied.

Not long after the glass doors opened and Carey appeared

"Max, what are you doing here? How did you find us?" Carey asked her depression still evident

"I went to see Cody at the Tipton; I needed to talk to him...What's happened?" Max asked in very worried and frantic voice

"Come, sit down Max" Carey said to the distressed girl, leading her down a hallway to a couch by a window overlooking Manhattan.

"Max, a week ago Cody and Maddie were in a car accident, a very serious accident...Cody needed a new Kidney so Zack gave him his...but..." Carey began to break down as she recounted the happenings "Maddie was so badly injured she never woke up...Maddie died...and Cody...C...Cody didn't survive the transplant surgery...Cody's dead max" Carey broke into full tears as she spoke and max just went white and slumped back in her chair.

"Carey I'm so sorry...what about Zack?" Max was tearing up as she finally managed to speak.

"Zack developed an infection after the surgery, he's been unconscious for three days, but he is showing signs of recovery today slightly, maybe you being here will help him" Carey replied

"I can't believe this Carey...It's all my fault...it must be" Max cried why

"How could that possibly be Max?" Carey asked

"A week ago I went back to Boston and met with Cody at the Malton memorial and we ended up back at you place...there were some drinks and one thing led to another...me and Cody slept together and then he was gone in the morning...I just know it's my fault Carey...I should have been stronger" Max was breaking down with emotion now.

"It's not your fault...Cody made the decisions all on his own, but Max...is there anything you needed to talk to Cody about?" Carey asked nervously...

"Um....Um....I'm pregnant..."

**Well there we go, Max is pregnant, Zack is still unconscious, Kurt is nowhere to be found and it's all falling apart! Just what is going to happen in the next instalment?**

**I'm very sorry I haven't updated in over a week, I've had yet another essay due and since I finished it I've just been unable to bring myself to open Microsoft word. I'll try to update again soon...but I still have other essays due and exams coming up so I can't make any promises. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter let me know what you think.**


	33. Chapter 32

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

"Oh god Max" Carey stuttered in shock before grabbing max in a weak hug

"Are you sure it's Cody's?" Carey asked nervously, she didn't know what she wanted the answer to be

"Yes, he's the only man I've...been with" Max answered through her tears

"Then that baby is my grandchild and I'll be there for you" Carey replied smiling warmly at Max. In a way Carey was happy, a part of Cody was going to live on

"Thank you Carey...But I don't know if I want to keep this baby, I don't know if I'm ready...I don't know what to do" Max wept to Carey. Max was just completely devastated that Cody was dead, they weren't in love, but she wanted to talk to him about his child now growing inside Max, even if it had been a mistake, it wasn't fair that Max had to face it without Cody.

"It's your decision to make Max, I'll be here to support you whatever you choose" Carey said It was comforting to Max but it drove home the fact that she had to face this alone.

"Have you told anyone else yet?" Carey asked

"No, I only found out for sure this morning, I took the test this morning, I haven't seen a doctor yet I wanted to tell Cody as soon as I knew, I thought he had a right to know" Max replied still weeping a bit but getting over it.

"Well there is no shortage of doctors around here, I'm sure we can find someone to see you" Carey was showing a faint air of excitement, it was beginning to dawn on her that she was a grandmother to be.

"Thank you Carey...Can I see Zack? Do you think he will wake up soon?" Max replied feeling a little better

"I hope so; I think he's making progress today, fighting his infection off" Carey replied

"That's good, I hope I can talk to him soon" Max replied

"Me too, lets go through" Carey said before leading Max toward Zacks room.

"Now Max, Zack isn't in a good state, so please be prepared, he's not how you remember him" Carey replied

"I'll be fine" Max replied confidently as she took a breath and prepared herself and walked in behind care.

Zack lay face up on the bed, not completely unconscious anymore, but still far from lucid. There was a multitude of tubes and wires leading from his body to various machines and bags and an amount of beeps and mechanical sounds filled the room.

"Zack, mommies back" Carey said rubbing his hair

"Ermmmmmmmm" Zack moaned

"Someone is here to see you" Carey said again, happy that Zack at least seemed to acknowledge her presence, which was progress at least.

"Hi Zack" Max began nervously "It's Max, I heard something had happened to you and Cody and I came as soon as I could...I'm so sorry about Cody" Max broke into tears as she spoke about Cody and remembered everything that was happening.

"Ermmmmmm" Zack moaned again.

"Hello Max" Moesby said greeting Max

"Hi" Max replied quietly

"How has Max been since I've been out?" Carey asked

"No change, I've just been sitting here" Moesby replied

"How is Cody's funeral coming along?" Carey asked

"My friend from the Funeral Planners convention we held at the Tipton last fall is going to call me later today, we'll get things moving. Have you decided what to do with Cody's body, shall I arrange for a funeral home to take him?" Moesby asked

"No, Zack is making progress; I want Cody to stay here in case Zack wakes up and wants to see him" Carey couldn't take the psychological step of having Cody's body moved away from the hospital, she couldn't bare to separate the twins even though it obviously had already happened.

"Max, do you want to go and see if we can see someone about your thing?" Carey asked after a period of tense chit chat about Zack and various other things.

"Okay" Max replied

"We'll be back Later then Marion, why don't you go and get some lunch, the doctors will call me if Zack wakes up" Carey said to Moesby who thought it was strange that Carey was leaving Zack so willingly.

"Alright, I'll see you later then" Moesby replied before leaving, knowing not to push Carey and Max for any details about their business.

A few minutes later Carey and Max left Zack and headed down to the hospitals reception after Moesby had left for his lunch and for his other business to be attended to.

"Hello" Carey began "Would it be possible for us to see someone about a possible pregnancy please" she concluded

"You'll need to see one of our clinic doctors who can refer you to a specialist, please head into the clinic, its just down that hall to the left" The receptionist asked and Carey and Max walked down the hall to prepare to find out for sure. It was certainly a trying moment for the two of them, IT hadn't fully sunk in for Max yet that she had gotten pregnant by Cody. It was especially painful that she had slept with the martin twin which she had liked, but not in that way, Max loved Zack and she would have preferred to be going through this with Zack. Come to think of it, Max would have just liked the father of her baby to be alive.

Meanwhile Marion Moesby had decided to deal with another issue arising from the situation, the absence of the boys father Kurt who had walked out. Unbeknownst to Carey Moesby had asked a PI friend of his to look into Kurt's whereabouts and he had recently received word that Kurt had stayed close by, staying at a hotel in Manhattan but avoiding the hospital and New York Tipton. Moesby sympathised with Kurt's situation and he hated seeing how close he could get with Carey whom Moesby was madly in love with, but he felt it was more important that Kurt was there for his son. Moesby knew the hotel and room that Kurt was occupying, where he had fled to and thus he called for a car to take him over to that hotel and quickly ascended up the lift to Kurt's room.

Moesby knocked and was greeted by an "I didn't order any room service" being yelled through the door by an obviously drunk Kurt.

"It's Marion Moesby, I need to talk to you" he replied strongly.

It took a minute but Kurt finally unlocked the door.

"What do you want?" Kurt slurred out

"It's not what I want, It's what your son needs" Moesby replied chillingly

"Cody's dead and Zack's dying...I'm a failure" Kurt slurred back

"Zack is recovering, he needs his dad, he's lost his brother and his best friend. I know you are hurting but you are Zack's father- You need to be there for him, It's your duty Kurt" Moesby replied strongly.

"I know" Kurt began to cry "But I can't do it..I'm weak...I've never been there for them before" he cried

"Then start now" Moesby replied still with a chill in his voice

"I just keep thinking that if I had Cody might have wanted to talk to me about whatever he got drunk about with Maddie and maybe they'd both still be alive today..." Kurt cried and Moesby's tone changed "It's not your fault Kurt, It's no ones fault It was a tragic accident and no one could have stopped it" he replied.

"But I can't help but blame myself" Kurt replied

"That may be the case, but it doesn't change that Zack needs you...But it's on you, I can't make you spend time with your son or help him through this, but I hope you'll make the right decision." Moesby said before leaving without another word leaving the drunken Kurt alone in his hotel room in the afternoon.

**Well guys, I'm very sorry its been so long since an update but I've been REALLY busy, and I've still got another history assignment to do and a PolySci exam coming up so its a busy time for me but my heart is still in this story and I'm committed to it. Thankfully though all the work I have to do are interesting and I'm filling my time with things I love, unfortunately they just aren't this story as much as I'd like. Also I'd like to thank every single person who has reviewed this story and has made the reviews on this story officially surpass the number of reviews on Friendship survives 1! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH you have absolutely no idea just how much every single review means to me and how big my smile is everytime i get one!**


	34. Chapter 33

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. **

"Alright Miss, well it's too early to tell you much but I can confirm that you are pregnant, congratulations" The doctor said to Max who sat alone with him in the consultation room of the hospitals free clinic.

"Thanks" She replied nonchalantly

"You don't need to see an obstetrician yet, but I'll write you a referral so you can see on when you get home" the doctor replied

"Thanks" she max replied

"Alright well that's it then" the doctor said as he handed Max the referral "Congratulations again and take care" the doctor said, also handing max some pamphlets about pregnancy.

"Ummm, before I go, I was wondering about my...options?" Max asked nervously

"Oh, certainly...well as you know you can either carry the pregnancy to term or abort the pregnancy from a medical standpoint. I can tell you at this stage that I don't see any medical reason for you to get an abortion, however it is not for me to say if for personal reasons you wish to have one. I would suggest you speak to someone you feel comfortable speaking with and make the decision yourself" The doctor concluded his spiel

"Thanks" Max said before leaving the room, not knowing how to tell Carey she was considering an abortion. Max didn't want to raise a baby alone, and didn't want to tell Carey she was considering ending the last line of Cody still in the world.

"How was it?" Carey asked happily, she was becoming excited about becoming a grandmother, especially given that it would mean Cody could live on.

"Alright" Max replied quietly, obviously not fully having come to terms with the situation she now found herself in.

"C'mon lets go get some lunch" Carey said warmly and the two of them left for the hospital cafeteria.

"You know Max, if you want I can organise a hotel room for you here, you don't need to stay at the hospital with me" Carey said to Max as they sat in the cafeteria, neither of them eating much of their food.

"Thanks...but I think I need to speak to Zack" Max replied

"I don't think Zack is going to be in a fit state to talk to anyone for a while...even if he does wake up today" Carey replied

"But still...I don't know...I don't really want to be alone, everything has just come so suddenly, I don't know what to do" Max's head was spinning with everything that was going on. Confusion was king in Max's world and she had no one she could really talk to.

"Have you told your parents?" Carey asked nervously

"No" Max responded quickly seeing Carey's expression she quickly continued "I don't think my parents would take this that well...they wouldn't take my being pregnant well" Max seemed sad as she spoke

"I'm sorry to hear that...but you should tell them Max, they are your parents and they will accept you. Maybe you should go to a hotel and call some people your age to talk about this Max" Carey replied

"Maybe your right...but please, If Zack can speak to me call me" Max almost pleaded with her

"Of course" Carey and replied.

A short time later Max had departed the hospital wondering just who she would tell about this, she had lost contact with most of her friends in Boston, save for Zack and Cody since she had left. Carey went back up to Zack's room

"Zacky, Mommys back" She said to the comatose Zack

"ermmmmm" he moaned back

"Max has some wonderful news Zack, but I'll let her tell you when you wake up". Carey said to Zack trying to will him to wake up.

Unbeknownst to Carey Zack was already well on the way to waking up, for the past few hours he had become more aware of his surroundings, with the beeps of machines and the coming and goings of doctors and nurses. Zack was aware that he wasn't comfortable where he was, but he didn't know why and he didn't know what had happened.

Over the next few hours Zack regained more and more of his consciousness, starting to see shapes as his eyes began opening more and rolling around more as he became restless.

"M...mom" Zack finally was able to speak as he made out Carey sitting by his bed

"Oh Zack" Carey blurted out before bursting into tears of happiness "I'm so glad you are awake Zack" she got out through tears.

"Where am I?" Zack was confused; it hadn't come back to him yet what had happened before he had lapsed into the coma.

"You're in the hospital remember Zack" Carey replied trying to jog his memory, it was coming back to him slowly, but the drugs had made him groggy and the infection was still in his body causing alot of problems.

"Where's dad? Where's Cody?" Zack's question broke Carey's heart. She didn't know where Kurt was and she didn't want to have to go through telling him about Cody again.

"Dad's here" came from voice through the door, it was Kurt.

"Kurt, where have you been?" Carey asked

"Someone convinced me that this is where I was supposed to be. How are you doing Zack?" Kurt asked

"I'm alright I think" Zack replied... "Cody's dead isn't he" Zack asked sadly his heart up into his mouth

"Yes honey...I'm so sorry" Carey replied tears returning to her eyes

"I remember now...what happened to me?" Zack asked with wonder

"You developed an infection; you've been unconscious for 3 days now, the doctors think you're are getting better though"

"Max came down from Boston to see you Zack...she heard about it at the Tipton and rushed down, she'd like to talk to you" Carey said warmly, glowing at having her son back

"Where is she?" Zack asked

"I got her a room at the New York Tipton, but I can have her here soon if you'd like" Carey replied.

"OK...then...Can I see Cody, is he still here?" Zack asked

"Yes, I made sure they kept him here so you could see him" Carey replied smiling a sad smiling at him. "I'll see if I can arrange it for later tonight or tomorrow morning" Carey continued.

"Thanks" Zack weakly replied.

Max arrived an hour later and after exchanging weak hugs and pleasantries Kurt and Carey left the two of them alone.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about Max...It's about Cody isn't it?" Zack asked

"Yes" Max replied

"I know something happened between you guy that night in the Tipton" Zack decided to save her the embarrassment and admit he knew it.

"Oh...How did you know?" Max asked going red

"Well let's just say you left something behind and leave it at that" Zack replied and Max when even redder.

"Well anyway she said...It's hard to say Zack so please, be serious" Max replied and Zack complied

"Me and Cody slept together...it was both of our first times and well....I'm pregnant" She out and said it...Zack was shocked even though it wasn't such a farfetched occurrence.

"Oh..." Zack replied not quite knowing how to react

"It's alright...I just wanted to talk to you about it...well really...I wanted to talk to Cody about it. I can't believe he's gone" Max was breaking down in tears and Zack was trying to be a strong man but couldn't hold them back.

"I know...I don't know how I'm going to go on without him...It's not fair" He cried. Max went to hug him but his wounds were tender.

"I don't know what to do Zack...I can't be a single mom...I'm only 18...I don't know what to do" She cried "If Cody was alive and was going to be involved then maybe I'd have some idea of what to do but I'm lost" she went on.

"I'll support you in whatever you choose, however you want Max. I know it was a mistake between you and Cody but we have to make the best of it..." Zack tried to comfort Max who sat next to his bed. Suddenly though, as if searching desperately for some comfort, Max leaned over and passionately kissed Zack on the lips, and he kissed back. For a few blissful moments all their pain and worries were erased...they were free to feel and love without the pain of Cody's death upon them.

It was Max who pulled away from the Kiss first, "Sorry I don't know what came over me" she muttered and looked as if she was planning on leaving quickly but Zack cut her off, grabbing her arm.

"Don't worry Max, I liked it, but what do we do now?"...

**Well there's another chapter, sorry again about the long delay, but I'm now done and free for two weeks so there should be a bit more activity coming along. I'm interested in your opinions on what should happen next though? So please review with your idea and whatnot and I'll see what happens. Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers and everyone who supports this story and makes me feel so good. ********. **


	35. Chapter 34

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. **

"I don't know Zack...I think I need to go...this is all too much" Max and Zack had just shared their first kiss in 6 years and both were utterly confused as to how to go on.

"You don't have to go Max, we need to talk about this...about what we're going to do" Zack pleaded in a confused voice.

"I'm sorry Zack...but I don't think I can work out what we should do while I still don't know what I want to do...I'm sorry" Max replied and with that she turned and walked out of the room, leaving Zack feeling more than a little hurt and confused.

"Where did Max go in such a hurry?" Carey asked in a confused voice as she re-entered the room with Kurt.

"She had to go speak to someone" Zack said in a thoroughly unconvincing voice, vaguely attempting to stop his parents from knowing what had just happened.

"Really Zack?" Carey said in a disbelieving tone "What really happened" she continued probingly.

"Max just needs to think about stuff more...So do me...everything has gone wrong" Zack said sadly.

"I know...we have to try to get through it, Cody will live forever in us...and with Max's baby in a way we will always have a part of Cody" in our lives.

"If she keeps the baby" Zack replied in a depressed tone

"What? Did she say something about not keeping it?" Carey asked suddenly shocked and concerned.

"She doesn't know, but would you keep it? She's going to be a single teenage mother, her life is over" Zack shot back from his hospital bed.

"We will support Max Zack, she won't be alone, that is my grandchild and your niece or nephew, its family, which means Max is part of our family now" Carey sounded slightly agitated by Zacks apparent support for Max not keeping the baby.

"It's Max's decision to make" Zack shot back "Look...It's been a hard day on everyone, did you talk to anyone about my seeing Cody?" Zack asked.

"The nurse said a doctor will be coming by in half an hour, she said we can speak to him about it then, he'll have to see if you are up to leaving the bed" Carey replied and Zack scowled, he just wanted to see Cody and say goodbye. Days had passed since Cody had died and yet the connection Zack felt with him was not going away, it was strong as ever, but he needed closure, and Zack believed that seeing Cody would be the first step in achieving that closure he needed.

As promised the doctor arrived a little while later to check up on Zack

"Well Zack, you seem to have fought off the infection very well and your wound is healing very nicely, I think I'll keep you in another night for observation and provided nothing happens tonight I'll discharge you tomorrow afternoon." The doctor shared the good news after examining all of Zack's charts and vitals.

"Great" Zack said depressed, ruing going back to the Tipton where all was going to be able to think about was Cody.

"I'm sorry about your brother Zack" The doctor tried to comfort him, but it was useless.

"Thanks" Zack mumbled out.

"Doctor" Carey cut in "Any chance that Zack could see Cody tonight? I've had them hold his body here so Zack could" Carey asked

"Should be alright, but it would be preferential for him to take a wheelchair, and he shouldn't be left alone for very long at all" The doctor replied, it was conditional, but Zack would take it.

"Thanks" Zack and Carey replied as Kurt remained silent in the room. Kurt has thought he was doing the right thing by returning but he was being treated very coldly by Carey and Zack, both angry that he had left them. Carey wasn't sure she wanted him there at all.

"Alright well lets go down to see Cody then" Zack's heart breaking more and more as he spoke.

"I'll get a nurse on my way out, I'll come by tomorrow then and discharge you Zack" The doctor said before leaving.

It was a silent walk and wheel down to the hospital suites where Cody's body was being stored. Ordinarily Cody would by now have been moved along to the county morgue or funeral home but owing to Carey's promise of a sizeable donation to the hospital that procedure had been circumvented.

"Here we are Zack, are you sure you want to do this?" Carey asked

"I think I have to, can I see him alone please?" Zack replied

"Of course" She replied and she opened the door to the room for Zack and he wheeled himself in.

IN the centre of the warmly decorated room was a bed upon which lay Cody, a sheet covering his body.

In his wheelchair Zack could not see the top of the bed and so he made the decision to ignore the doctor's advice and slowly began to pull himself up to standing, given that he had spent the last days in a bed it was difficult.

Eventually Zack was standing over Cody his legs struggling to hold up his weight and he pulled back the sheet. Lying now in front of Zack was own mirror image, white as a ghost and eyes closed. Zack couldn't keep it back, it all came rushing out and he just broke down in the most horrible tears anyone could ever have heard.

"CODYYYY" He screamed grabbing at Cody's chest pulling his lifeless form into a hug and kissing his face as tears streamed over everything "Please Cody, Please come back" He moaned to no avail "Please it's not fair" Zack cried between inaudible wails of the most horrific pain. "It's all my fault Cody, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" Zack just kept repeating that over and over as he stayed bent over the bed with Cody's body in his arms being soaked by his tears. All Zack wanted was for his brother to wake up and tell him it was alright that it wasn't his fault, but that wasn't going to happen.

Zack staying there for what seemed like an eternity hugging his lifeless brother begging for him to come back to him, never before had Zack been separated from Cody, now he was gone forever. Zack felt like a part of him was dead forever, a void that would never be filled. Zack wanted Cody to be back so much, he wanted Cody to be alive so bad, for a part of him to be alive at least. Cody had been such a big part of Zack, inside him their connection had been so strong, now it was extinguished completely and Zack didn't think he would ever feel whole again.

**That was depressing to write. Hope you...enjoyed it; let me know what you thought and all that guys. Thanks for all the reviews and everything guys. I really appreciate them. ******** Bye. **


	36. Chapter 35

**I own nothing from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

"Zack, It's time to go" Carey said to her son. Since seeing Cody's dead body the previous evening Zack had fallen into a state which did nothing short of scare Kurt and Carey. Zack had completely withdrawn into himself, he just existed, he had been like that for the last 18 or so hours, he was basically just a shell of himself, seeing Cody had affected him deeply.

"Please Zack, please say something, talk to me" Carey pleaded when Zack didn't reply, Zack didn't reply to that either. Carey was about to say something else and hug Zack when her phone rang and interrupted her moment.

"Hello?" Carey said answering the phone

"Hello Carey" It was Mr. Moesby on the other end of the line

"Oh Marion, where are you?" Carey asked

"I'm at the hotel, but Madeline's funeral is this afternoon back in Boston and I've been asked to speak, so I think I will head up there, is there anything you need from me?" He asked

"No, please, go up there; Zack is being released today anyway so we will head up to Boston later today. What arrangements have you made for Cody's funeral?" Carey asked, she had asked Marion to organise Cody's funeral and he had dutifully obliged.

"I've reserved the Cathedral of the Holy Cross for Tuesday, and I've made arrangements for his Body to be brought to Boston on the Private Jet this afternoon, So It will come back and get you after dropping Cody off. I will talk to you and Zack when you get back to Boston and we will work out the actual details and you can make decisions about what cemetery to send Cody to.

"Thank you Marion so much for all of this. Me and Zack will go back to the hotel and rest for a few hours until the jet is ready then" Carey replied

"Alright, call me when you get to Boston and I'll come and see you" Marion replied and the phone call ended.

"Alright, Kurt, Zack, the doctors have brought the paperwork, sign here Zack" Carey said as she handed Zack a piece of paper and a clipboard, Zack silently signed the paper and he was then discharged.

A nurse fetched a wheelchair for Zack and Kurt wheeled the still silent Zack out of the hospital to a waiting limousine. Carey walked beside them, Zack was glad to leave that place of most horrible pain for him, the place where he had lost his brother, his best friend.

Twenty minutes after leaving the hospital with a clean bill of health Zack arrived at the New York Tipton hotel, he didn't want to be there. Kurt helped him out of the car and together they walked with Carey toward the elevators of the hotel.

"Can i have another room" Zack finally spoke, he didn't want his regular suite, the one he shared with Cody whenever they had been in New York.

"Sure Zack, I'll go speak to the manager" Carey replied.

Carey retuned a few minutes with the key card to the hotels third best suite which would be Zacks as she had the hotel's best suite after Zack and Cody's private penthouse and Kurt had his own room on a lower floor.

"Ok Zack, we've gotten you another room, have a rest in there and we'll head up to Boston later this afternoon" Carey said upon her return, Zack looked at her and his eyes acknowledged her but he still remained silent, his depression as all encompassing as it was.

Zack tried to sleep in his room but was unable to get to sleep, whenever he closed his eyes, he saw Cody's lifeless body lying on the table as Zack hugged him and begged him to wake up. Zack couldn't bare the image so he just lay with his eyes open staring out the full size window out into the Manhattan skyline. Zack didn't want to come to terms with life without Cody.

Zack had been in his room for three or so sleepless hours when a knock on his door startled him. He initially ignored it, not wanting to speak to any ones or have his room key and figuring his parents had a key if they really needed to come in. But the knockings continued.

"Zack, its Max, please, can I come in"

"How did she know I was in this room" Zack thought, but he decided nonetheless to let her in.

"Hi Zack" Zack spoke some of the first words he had since seeing Cody's body.

"I'm sorry I left the other day Zack, but I know you'll be going back to Boston today, and I'm going home to tell my parents what's happened. So I wanted to see you before I went back" Max said

"Come in, Sit down" Zack said, motioning toward the Suites lavishly appointed lounge area.

"Thanks" Max said "How are you doing? You Mom said you saw Cody's body last night, I can't begin to imagine how you are feeling right now" Max tried to comfort Zack

"I can't believe he's gone, I just want to wake up and have Cody with me" Zack began to tear up

"I'm so sorry Zack, I can't believe he's gone either" Max replied

"Do you know what you're going to do with the baby?" Zack asked

"No...Not yet...I'm going to talk to my parents about it...I'll be in Boston for Cody's funeral next week hopefully I'll have decided by then." Max replied sadly.

Meanwhile Cody's body was making its way to Boston on board their Private plane, Jerry the pilot flying alone while Cody's coffin stayed bolted down in the cabin. Upon arrival at Logan Airport the coffin was greeted by an unplanned and impromptu gathering of Cody's friends and Tipton employees, the news having crushed them all. Arwin, Esteban, Barbara, Bob, Mr. Moesby, Norman, Chef Paulo and various others stood at attention as the jet taxied along the tarmac and stopped in front of them. Tears were visible in many eyes as the door was opened and a scissor lift brought along by a team of removalists, the coffin was then solemnly removed from the cabin and marched past the line of mourners and into the back of a hearse. It was the most emotional moment many of them had ever experienced, seeing their friend arrive back in Boston, dead, and now they were to go and attend Maddie's funeral, It was trying times for everyone.

"Thank you Jerry" Mr. Moesby said to the visibly emotional pilot.

"No problem" he replied weakly smiling.

"Fuel her up and return to New York when you can and pick up Carey, Kurt and Zack please" Mr. Moesby reminded him

"No problem, I can be in the air in an hour" Jerry replied, Moesby thanked him and departed for Maddie's funeral.

Back in New York Max and Zack had finished their conversation and had made the preparations for Max to return home. She had initially planned to use whatever savings she had left to buy a coach ticket home and get a taxi but Zack wouldn't have a bar of it, he was sure to repay her for the original flight and pay for a business class flight home and for a limousine to the airport. Zack was such a gentlemen Max though, she liked it about him, alot.

**Hey guys, hope you liked that Chapter. I'm going away on a holiday on Sunday so it will probably be a while before I can update again, though I'll have some time on the plane so maybe I'll write a new chapter- not sure on what amount of internet I'll have to upload with at my hotel. Hopefully, So enjoy it and please review!**


	37. Chapter 36

**I Own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

"I commend the body of Madeline Margaret Genevieve Fitzpatrick to the afterlife, In the name of the father, the son and of the holy ghost." Marion Moesby sat awash with emotion in the stalls of a Boston catholic church, it was not grand, but it was the place chosen for Maddies funeral. At the pulpit was the father; dressed in his full regalia reading the catholic funeral rites, beside him was Maddies coffin covered in flowers. "Madeline was taken suddenly in the prime of her life and we gather today to pay our final respects to her and we pray that god takes her into his arms in the next life" The father continued on as Moesby tried to stay strong. The ceremony was beautiful but small scale, it was as the Fitzpatrick's wanted it, and their large extended family had taken up much of the small suburban Boston church which was now filled with sobbing. It was a sombre but formal service which involved speeches only from Maddie's immediate family along with biblical readings, throughout the service, as expected, there was no mention of Zack, or Maddie's unborn child; such matters were decided best swept under the rug.

As the service ended and the church bells were rung in a sombre ominous way Marion Moesby, along with the other attendees stood as Madeline's casket was marched by six pall bearers out of the church to the waiting hearse. Moesby recognised Irving, Maddie's father, and Liam, Maddie's brother, but did not recognise any of the other pall bearers; he assumed they were various other family members. Moesby managed to hold back tears for the most part, wiping his eye on his trademark pocket hankie occasionally as the casket made its slow precession down the hall with Amazing grace playing on the bagpipes.

"Again, I'm so sorry" Moesby said to Maddie's mother who waited at the rear of the church as the guests moved out to see off the hearse, she muttered a weak "Thank you" before he left. Carey, Kurt and Zack would soon be arriving into Boston and Moesby was to be at the airport awaiting their arrival. After entering the back of a chauffeured black Mercedes he made calls to the Tipton ensuring that alternate suites were available for each of the Martins assuming that they did not wish to return to their penthouse, with all its memories of Cody. He had also ensured that for the past week Cody's room had been tidied (as if it needed tiding) but nothing was to be removed; only the Martin's would decide what was to become of Cody's possessions. It had been a hard day for everyone, a hard week, an unimaginably hard week, but it was not going to get any better with Cody's funeral set down for the day after tomorrow. As Moesby approached the airport he thought of all the things that had happened, and all the secrets that had been kept from everyone; Zack still did not know he was to have been a father, Max didn't know what to do with her baby and the welfare of both Carey and Zack played deeply on his mind.

Such thoughts also plagued the mind of Carey Martin who sat across an aisle from her Son 25,000 feet above the earth. She looked across at Zack as he stared out the window, she wanted to tell him about Maddie's baby, about his baby, but she couldn't. Carey didn't think it fair to subject Zack to that pain, he had lost his brother, his best friend, and she thought it best to let him try to get past that before giving him yet more to deal with.

"Folks, we're beginning our descent into Boston at this time, so if you could please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts and we should be on the ground shortly, thank you" Squawked the pilot over the radio. Landing was Cody's second favourite part of flying after takeoff, he always looked forward to that announcement and so it made Zack sad to hear it without Cody being there.

As the jet touched down Zack couldn't get out of there fast enough, all the plane did was remind him of Cody, it was horrible, a prison he couldn't escape, a prison of memories haunting him. Zack quickly stepped out of the plane and issued a weak "hello" to Mr. Moesby, who stood waiting on the tarmac, before getting into a waiting black town car. Carey stepped off the plane second and was more enthused to see Moesby, embracing him in a sad hug and exchanging kind words. Kurt then stepped off the plane and after greeting Moesby stepped into the car with Zack. The bags were loaded into the two cars sent to pick up the martins and the convoy then departed for the Tipton hotel.

"We understand if you don't want to stay in your normal penthouse for the next while Carey" The duty manager said as she greeted Carey, "We've reserved three other suites on the 27th floor if that would be more acceptable?" She continued

"Thank you very much" Carey replied, she wasn't on first name basis with this new duty manager, she was relatively new and Carey hadn't spent all that much time in Boston over the past year.

"Here are your keys" The manager continued and handed Carey the three keys before calling a bellboy to take the bags up stairs. Zack knew the new duty manager a little more than Carey but he was in no mood to speak and so he silently took a key from Carey and proceeded toward the lift, saying something about feeling tired under his breath.

Zack tried to sleep but found he was unable, truth be told he wasn't that tired, he just wanted to escape his memories of Cody; Zack wished he could just put himself into a trance and forget everything and stop feeling. Becoming hot and flustered Zack moved to the bathroom of the generous suite to be his face in the basin trying to cool down. Above the basin was a large mirror and as Zack looked up from the basin he saw his face in the mirror, but in it he saw his identical twins. Zack couldn't take it, he couldn't stand seeing Cody every time he looked into the mirror it was too much for him to bare and Zack, wanting to escape seeing that reflection wound his fist up and smashed it into the mirror, breaking it in the centre; he didn't feel the deep cuts now on his fist. Zack was in a rage now, he had to eliminate reflection, he couldn't bare seeing Cody. With tears streaming down his face Zack walked out into the lounge room of the suite and saw his reflection in the glasses on the mini bar and with one fell swoop he threw them all off and sent them shattering on the floor. Zack smashed the bottles too, and a small mirror behind the bar, anything he could see himself in, he was in a desperate rage, a desperate panic. He walked into the bedroom, now dripping blood and threw a glass vase at the mirror in there. Anything Zack could smash with a reflection he did, in his mind it was an imperative that he do so. Returning to the bathroom still in a rage Zack saw the glass door around the shower, and instead of seeing a broken, bloodied and depressed man in the glass, all he saw was a smiling Cody, enjoying life, enjoying a life he could have shared with Zack at his side. With all his might Zack ran at the glass screaming "Why did you have to leave me!" this was the deathly blow for Zack, his body went right through the glass with shards slashing him and imbedding in his body, he still didn't feel the pain, still didn't notice the blood.

Carey, however, in the next room, did hear that last crash, and the thud of Zack falling into the shower. Suspecting she may have needed to get into Zack's room she had been sure to get a key to his room and she quickly rushed over and as she opened the door she was taken into complete and total shock. Glass was everywhere, everything was smashed, but most shocking was the blood, there was a trail of blood across the lounge room, and into the bed room, and mostly into the bathroom. It was in the bathroom she found him, barely alive, bleeding massively into the bathtub, glass embedded in him with other wounds all around.

"OH GOD ZACK, PLEASE ZACK. HELP HELP ME HELP" She screamed as loud as she could, running to Zack, grabbing towels anything she could to stop the bleeding, there was so much blood.

"Zack please, talk to me" She begged her son who lay going whiter by the second as she lost more and more blood.

"What's going on?" a maid asked as she rushed into room after hearing Carey's calls

"Call 911" Carey said "now, quickly" she yelled and the maid rushed to the nearest phone.

"I could see him everywhere mom, everywhere, in my reflection" Zack said weakly as Carey desperately tried to stop the bleeding.

"Paramedics are on their way, I'll get more help" the Maid called before leaving the room. Shortly after more people arrived and they got Zack out of the tub, he was barely conscious and close to death. Towels were wrapped all around him desperately trying to stop the bleeding. It seemed like it took an age for the paramedics to finally arrive, grabbing the barely alive Zack and desperately trying to bandage his wounds and transfuse blood into him. At this point, Zack's life was on a knifes edge.

**Well there we go; I'm back, and some extreme drama! I've been thinking of that precise Zack going mad scenario for about 2 months now so I hope you liked it, I hope this chapter was worth the wait now that I'm back from my lovely tropical holiday. So yeah, please, as always, tell me what you think. **


	38. Chapter 37

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

"Mommy's here Zack, you're going to be fine" Carey Martin was wailing as paramedics desperately worked on Zack, his limp, pale body laid out on a stretcher in the bathroom covered in blood. Zack had been removed from the shower he had gone through the glass into, the shower being stained with his blood and a great pool of it having formed in the tub and on the bathroom floor. The scene in Zack's room was currently nothing short of chaotic 2 paramedics were in the bathroom treating Zack, trying to move him out of the room and get him to the hospital. In the lounge room amongst all the smashed glass and trails of blood Carey Martin stood by the door into the bathroom desperately pleading for Zack to be alright, Marion Moesby having just been informed of the events had rushed to be by her side.

The paramedics were desperately trying to stop Zack's bleeding and to replace some of the blood he had lost. Their work however seemed like a lost cause, Zack had been conscious when Carey had found him but he had since slipped into unconsciousness. One paramedic was bandaging wounds whilst the other pumped a hand held respirator trying desperately to keep air in Zack's lungs, at this point weather Zack was even alive was unknown. A second crew of two paramedics arrived not long after and they assisted in stabilising Zack, in particular the shards of glass penetrating deep into his abdomen could not be removed but the bleeding around them needed to be stopped and air was needed to be pumped into Zacks lungs.

"Is he going to be alright?" Carey asked desperately

"We don't know Ma'am" A paramedic responded before returning to taking Zack's vitals.

"There's still a pulse, a weak one" he said, there was hope it seemed.

"Alright, I think we've gotten this bleeding, get some more blood bags ready and let's get him to the hospital STAT" The lead paramedic replied.

Before leaving a pulse rate monitor was attached to Zack's now naked chest and its slow beeps gave Carey hope, but Zack didn't look alive, and he had lost an incredible amount of blood.

"Where are you taking him?" Carey asked desperately as the paramedics began to wheel Zack out of the room

"Boston General, you can come in the ambulance" A paramedic responded Carey immediately began heading out of the room.

At this point however Kurt Martin was returning from a walk around the park opposite the hotel, as he stepped out of the lift he was confronted with the commotion coming from Zacks room. Kurt then saw what he feared, Paramedics, "Oh god" he said to himself and he began to run down the hallway.

"Carey, what happened?" He said in an extremely agitated and worried voice

"It's Zack, I don't know, he smashed everything...there's so much blood" She replied in her desperate worried voice.

Kurt was speechless as he watched Zack's white and limp figure be wheeled past, a pulse monitor suspended above his chest and with IV bags of blood attached to his arm.

"Go Kurt, Carey, I'll meet you at the hospital" It was Marion Moesby who followed the entourage of persons out of the room. Kurt and Carey then followed the paramedics toward the front of the hotel where the ambulance awaited to rush Zack to the hospital.

"Have housekeeping clean the room as soon as possible please" Moesby said to a Tipton employee in the hallway.

"Certainly Mr. Moesby, I'll have that attended to right away" The worker replied before running off to organise the cleaning. The visibly concerned Moesby then headed straight for his car to rush to meet Carey at the hospital.

Meanwhile Carey and Kurt sat in the rear of the ambulance with Zack and 2 Paramedics who continued the work to keep Zack alive.

"What are his vitals?" One paramedic asked

"He's not breathing on his own, and there's a faint pulse, BP 80 over 50" The paramedic monitoring Zack's vital signs replied. His Blood pressure was dangerously low and Zack was not breathing on his own, both were dangerous signs that perhaps Zack's life was close to ending.

After what seemed like the longest ride of their lives the ambulance carrying Zack finally arrived at the emergency room of Boston General Hospital where it was met by a team of trauma specialists. Paramedics shared their assessments and Zack's vitals with the doctors as he was quickly removed from the ambulance and taken into the ER.

"Take him into Bay 5" The lead doctor ordered and Zack was taken to the fifth resuscitation bay in the ER, equipped with many tools that would be needed to save his life.

"Please, Mr. And Mrs. Martin, we have a room where you can wait" A nurse said to Kurt and Carey rather insistently

"I want to stay with my son" Carey demanded

"I'm sorry but that's not possible, please come with me" The nurse again insisted and with some nudging from Kurt Carey moved into the family room set up in the OR and sat down. Carey broke into tears as she sat down and Kurt hugged her, and he also began to cry. They both silently prayed for Zack's survival, to lose both Zack and Cody within just over a week would be too much to bear; a more horrible thing could not be imagined.

While Kurt and Carey despaired and hoped in one room outside Zack lay on a bed surrounded by trauma doctors.

"Get an X-ray in here now, we've got to see where these shards are going" A doctor ordered and an orderly ran off to organise the X-Ray

"Call the Operating rooms and have one prepped, we'll be up there as soon as we know what we're dealing with" The doctor continued and another orderly went to make the call.

Whilst this was going on several other doctors and nurses were attaching Zack to various machines and monitors in order to see he true state.

"His blood pressure staying low, he must be bleeding internally" One doctor announced "We need to get him into surgery STAT" he continued.

"Intubate him" the lead doctor ordered, Zack wasn't breathing on his own and a tube was to be inserted into his lungs and attached to a ventilator.

Several minutes passed as the doctors removed some bandages now soaked in blood and tried to close the wounds while they pumped more and more blood into Zack in a desperate attempt to raise his blood pressure. X-Rays were also being taken of his abdomen to see what the glass shards had punctured.

"He's going to tachycardia" came a horrid scream from a nurse; Zack's pulse rate began beeping rapidly.

"Get the defibrillators" A doctor yelled

"Charge 300...Clear" yelled another before delivering a shock into Zack's chest.

"Nothing, go again, charge 360"

"Clear" again there was no change

"Once more, charge 400"

"Clear" Zack jolted and the pulse rate momentarily changed but then returned to is abnormal rate before he flat lined.

"He's flat lining, start CPR" the doctor finally yelled and another doctor jumped on Zack's chest and began pumping away as more blood was forced into Zack.

The doctors took turns pumping on Zack's chest and shocking him for the next 40 minutes but it was no use, his heart just refused to beat, he was simply loosing blood too fast and there was nothing that could be done.

"It's over...he's gone" The lead doctor said in a defeated tone before checking his watch "time of death 7:30pm...I'll go tell the parents" he continued and then composed himself enough to speak to Kurt and Carey.

Since Zack had taken his turn toward death Carey and Kurt hadn't been given many updates, only being told that the doctors were doing everything they could. Now they were to learn the horrible truth, that both their sons were dead.

"Mr. And Mrs. Martin" the doctor began after entering the room, Kurt and Carey standing up as he entered "I am very sorry to tell you this but unfortunately we were unable to save your son, I can't tell you how sorry I am" he said in his defeated tone.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Carey screamed "Noooooooo Zack" she screamed on bursting into tears. Kurt just fell back into his chair tears welling in his eyes.

Kurt and Carey just sat together for the next few minutes, too overwhelmed with grief to do anything.

The doctor remained in the room while Kurt and Carey cried, trying to comfort them as best he could.

"Can we...see him" Carey finally asked

"Of course" the doctor replied and Kurt and Carey then followed him to bay 5 in the ER where Zack's body laid, the glass shards having been removed and his ventilator having been disconnected.

"Oh god" Carey said, crying as she saw her dead son on the bad. Zack was pale, white, gone. Kurt just stood and watched his dead son, and just like when he had seen Cody a part of him died inside.

**I know it's sad but Zack is dead. This chapter took a long time to write in part because I was agonising over Zack's fate and at the end there really wasn't any other choice that would work. We are sadly coming to the end of the story though, I think there will only be 2 more chapters of this story and it should all tie up in a bow. I am certainly going to keep writing after this though, its such a wonderful thing. So please, review and all that. **


	39. Chapter 38

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. **

Marion Moesby saw the devastated look on Carey's face when he arrived at the Boston General Hospital emergency room. Carey's look said it all

"Oh god" He said as he saw her tears, Carey just nodded, confirming the grim news.

"I'm so sorry Carey, when?" He asked

"About 25 minutes ago...he never woke up" Carey said through her tears. A White Kurt sat on a chair in the same room, he just looked lost.

"Have you seen him?" Moesby asked gently

"Yes, they've taken him away now" Carey cried out.

"He's with Cody now at least" Moesby said in an attempt to comfort Carey, it was a sentiment she wanted to hold on to, that both her boys were now together again; it was the only good that could possibly come out of the horrible earth shattering pain she now felt.

"Would you like me to make any arrangements, anything at all, for either of you?" Moesby added, whilst he was deeply saddened by Zack's death he knew he would best help the grieving parents by assisting them with funeral arrangements and the like.

"They should be together, the day after tomorrow, we should make Cody's funeral a joint funeral...can you do that?" Carey wept out

"Of course...I'll make arrangements for them to be buried together as well" Moesby replied.

"Thank you, that you so very much Marion" Carey said and Kurt nodded in agreement

"There's no need, I can't express how terrible I feel for you, nothing can be worse than the pain your feeling now I would think and I want to do whatever I can for you" Moesby's voice cracked as she spoke, with tears welling up inside him and a lump forming in his throat. "I'll make some calls; do you need a ride back to the hotel?" Moesby asked and the Martin's accepted and they left that horrible place in which their only remaining son had been taken from them so cruelly.

Hundreds of miles away Max had finally gotten up the courage to tell her parents about her pregnancy and ask their advice. Max's father had hit the roof, he was devastated that his daughter had 'ruined her life', so angry was her father that he called her a slut and threw her out of the house. Max's world was falling apart, but at least she knew the Martin's would be there for her, she didn't need her father. What Max's father had failed to realise about the situation was that with Cody gone and her carrying his baby she became as air to some of Cody's countless millions, her life could be whatever she wanted now, and if her father was going to be such a bastard she didn't want a life with him at all. Max had been thinking since returning home about how fond she was growing of Zack, sure he could be a pig sometimes, but they had a connection, and she needed someone to raise her baby with. It was on a cold and rainy night that Max decided her place was no long with her parents in the Midwest, she knew where she was wanted; and so Max left for the airport, her destination, Boston, where she hoped she could start a relationship with Zack, the beginning of a new life. Max had no idea what was in store for her when she arrived in Boston.

It took Max several hours to be able to get a flight to Boston, but she didn't mind, what were a few hours at the start of a new life. Eventually she was able to get on a flight and soon she arrived in Boston and got a cab to the Tipton hotel.

"Hello" Max said to the receptionist when she arrived in the lobby "I'm here to see Zack martin" she continued. The receptionist thankfully was new and didn't know Zack well enough to break down at the mention of his name as many employees would have.

"The Martin's are in room 2502" the Receptionist just directed Max up to Carey's room, she knew Zack had gone to the hospital but not what had happened here, the news was still filtering through the hotel.

Max made her way up to the 25th floor and knocked on the door of 2502, a bloodshot eyed Carey answered the door.

"Max" she exclaimed "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow" Carey continued

"Yeah, some stuff happened at home...can I speak to Zack?" Max asked still oblivious to what had happened. The request to speak to Zack brought a lump up in Carey's throat but she was able to get through it and say "I think you should come inside Max" and Carey ushered Max into the lounge of the lavish suite and offered her a seat.

"Max, there was an incident before...some things went on with Zack and he accidentally went through a glass shower door...there was so much blood" Carey couldn't get through it without crying and Max knew what had happened.

"He's dead isn't he?" She asked cautiously

"Yes" Carey replied quietly bursting into tears.

"I'm so sorry" Max said as she began to cry also. "I can't believe it, how can this happen...I should just go and die, all I do is bring bad things onto people" Max cried

"No Max, that's just not true" Carey wept

"It is, I was going to see Cody about our baby only to find out he was dead, now I come to try to start a relationship with Zack and he's dead, I'm destined to be alone" Max cried.

"As long as you have your child you'll never be alone...I am alone" Carey cried

"You have your grandchild Carey, I'll need your help...My parents kicked me out...they want nothing to do with me, my dad thinks I'm a slut" Max cried.

"I'm sorry to hear that Max, but whatever you need I'm here for you, until the end, I'll be there for you and there for my grandchild" Carey sobbed out.

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to announce that this has been the penultimate chapter of Friendship Survives 2, so keep watching for the thrilling conclusion of this story next week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I really hope those of you that have enjoyed this story will read my next offering on the site. I really love all the support and I can't thank you enough. **


	40. Finale

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

Carey martin stood in front of her mirror applying some dark, conservative make up; she was dressed in a black pants suit and a veiled black hat sat on the couch in the other room. As Carey looked into the mirror tears began welling in her eyes. On the vanity in the bathroom was a picture of Zack and Cody taken before all the terrible events of the past year, they looked so innocent, so happy. Carey just looked at the picture; she had been doing that a lot recently, just looking at pictures of Zack and Cody and crying.

Carey's staring into the pictures was interrupted not long after by a knock at her door, she answered it to find Marion Moesby at the door, dressed in a black suit and black tie.

"Good Morning Carey, how are you doing?" he asked

"Well...you know...I'll get by" Carey replied in a depressed tone, Moesby hugged her warmly trying to cheer her up before he said "The car is downstairs to take us to the church"

"Thank you Marion, I'll go and get Kurt and Max and meet you downstairs" She replied.

"Alright, see you downstairs" Moesby replied before leaving.

Carey went back into her suite to pick up her black bag and veiled hat; she was the traditional model of funeral wear. Carey then proceeded to the next suite along the hall, the one which her ex-husband Kurt was occupying

Carey knocked on the door and Kurt answered dressed like Moesby in a black suit and Black tie, his room was much messier than Carey's and on the coffee table in front of the TV was a half drunk bottle of whisky, obviously alcohol was helping Kurt deal with his pain. Looking into Kurt's face Carey did see some signs that he had been drinking, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he had slept little if at all, but he appeared overall presentable, at least as much as could be expected.

"The car is here to take us to the church Kurt" Carey finally spoke

"Ok, Thanks...I'll be down in a minute" Kurt replied, the depression of the day clearly evident in his voice.

Carey then moved further down the hall, her heart breaking as she passed the now vacant room in which Zack had succumbed to his fatal accident, finally though she reached the room which Max had been allocated. Carey knocked on the door which was promptly answered by Max who was also dressed in black.

"Hi Carey" she said sadly "Is it time to go?" Max asked

"Yeah, the car is waiting downstairs" Carey replied

"Thanks...I'll be down in a minute" Max replied

Soon Carey, Kurt, Max and Moesby had assembled in the lobby of the Tipton Hotel, a black stretch limousine waiting for them at the exit. As they exited the hotel Norman the doorman issued a heartfelt "I'm so sorry" to Kurt and Carey, who smiled and nodded at him sadly. They got in the back of the limousine and began the trip to the cathedral which would play host to Zack and Cody's funeral.

It had been arranged that the Martin party would arrive over an hour before the start of the service and that they would be able to view Zack and Cody before the other guests arrived, it was predicted to be a big event in the grand cathedral, with several hundred attendees expected.

The cathedral was a beautiful but imposing building, a huge spire rose above the grand stone building decorated with statues and stained glass windows. Inside the building was a huge open space, beautifully decorated with tapestries and high vaulted ceilings. It was a sunny day and light shone through the windows across onto the alter casting a glow onto two mahogany caskets.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Martin, I am Bishop Roberts, I will be performing the ceremony. Please let me extend my deepest sympathies for such a great loss. But be sure that Zack and Cody are now in gods garden, please be ensured they are happy" The bishops words were comforting, but neither Kurt nor Carey were strongly religious so they were of limited effect.

"Thank you bishop" Kurt said putting his arm around Carey.

"If you would like you can have some time with your children?" the bishop asked, Kurt and Carey nodded weakly.

"Max and I will wait outside then" Moesby said and he then lead Max outside as Kurt and Carey followed the bishop towards the enlightened alter of the grand church.

Carey and Kurt both broke into tears as they saw the open caskets, inside were there two boys, Zack and Cody, dressed in matching grey suits they looked as if they were sleeping. The makeup artists had done a great job on making them look life like again, they looked much better than the last time their bodies had been viewed by their parents. They looked at peace.

Kurt and Carey didn't say much to each other they just held the boys' hands and rubbed their cheeks.

"They look at peace, I hope they are happy" Carey said sadly

"I'm sure they are...you were a good parent to them Carey" Kurt said sadly

"You were a good father too Kurt" Carey replied warmly.

By now they had been with Zack and Cody for over half an hour, realising that soon other guest would begin arriving they each kissed each boy on the cheek and said their final personal goodbyes. They thanked Zack and Cody for all the good times and they cried that they would never see them grow up.

"I'm so sorry I never got to see you graduate college, or spend the rest of my life happy with my boys, but you're gone now and you both will be forever in our hearts and we will miss you every day for the rest of our lives" Carey said before she kissed Zack and Cody on the forehead a final time and they walked outside crying.

Outside Max and Moesby were still the only people to have arrived for the funeral.

"How do they look?" max asked

"Better than before, they look like they are sleeping" Carey sobbed out.

"Can I see them?" Max boldly asked

"Of course" Carey replied and Max walked in the hall.

It was a foreboding walk down toward the glowing light over the caskets, which were yet to be closed for the service.

Max gasped and began to cry as she caught sight of Zack and Cody, she agreed with Carey that they just looked like they were sleeping, it was so sad.

"Cody" She began turning to him "I have wonderful news...I'm having our baby" she said "It's sad that you'll never see your child, but at least a part of you will always live on...I know you would have been a wonderful father" Max cried "And Zack...I never really realised how much I loved you until you were gone...I hoped you would have been around to raise this baby with me, but you're not and I'll miss you for the rest of my life" Max wept out.

That was the last time anyone ever saw Zack and Cody's actual bodies, after Max left the caskets were sealed and the funeral attendees began arriving for the sombre service.

Kurt, Carey, Mr. Moesby and Max would all sit together in the front, directly in front of the bishop's pulpit which sat in front of the still glowing caskets on the altar, it was a magical effect. Kurt and Carey stood by the door of the church hall as hundreds upon hundreds of mourners arrived, each giving them their condolences and making the cross across their chests as they entered and took their seats. Everyone from Zack and Cody's middle and high schools attended, as did many people they had met on their various adventures. Many of London's celebrity friends and the Boston high society Zack and Cody had mingled with over the past year also arrived; Tipton staffs were also in attendance, each of them with happy memories of the boys that had grown up in front of them, sad that their lives had been ended so suddenly. Bob and Barbara arrived together and appeared to have mixed emotions when Max told them she was pregnant with Cody's baby. Perhaps the biggest mark of respect though was Mr. Tipton's attendance without bodyguards, the man returned to the same place in which his daughter had been laid to rest almost exactly a year previous.

Eventually Kurt and Carey took their seats up the front and the service began.

The bishop gave the standard catholic funeral rites and read several biblical passages and music like amazing grace was played before it was time for the eulogies. Carey was determined to speak, she didn't want to just sit there and cry; but that's what she was doing, hearing about death and thinking about Zack and Cody just made her sad, but she was determined to speak.

Carey didn't have much to say really, she got up and she spoke about all the good times she had had with Zack and Cody and announced Max's pregnancy to the world, happy that it would mean a part of Cody would live on forever. Carey lamented that she would never see her boys grow up, but that she was proud of everything that they had achieved and she knew they were happy. In a way, Carey thought, it was good that both of them died, their being separated would have been too much for either of them to bear. Carey ended her eulogy by saying that she would always love her boys and that she would miss them for the rest of her life, but also that they had left a mark on the world that would make her proud for the rest of her life.

Kurt then got up and gave his eulogy, repeating a lot of what Carey said about being proud of Zack and Cody, but being sad that he would never see them grow up. Kurt then went on to lament that he had been a part time dad, that he hadn't spent enough time with his boys and that he would regret that for the rest of his life. Breaking down into tears at the end of his speech Kurt apologies deeply to Zack and Cody for any of his failings a father, but he said he knew he loved them and they loved him.

That was the end of the funeral service, Kurt, Moesby, Bob, Esteban, Arwin and Mr. Tipton served as Pallbearers first for Cody's casket and the for Zacks, carrying them out to two waiting hearses which would take them to the burial.

The burial took place on a beautiful sunny afternoon, high atop a hill overlooking Boston under a great maple tree. Two graves side by side had been dug so that the boys could rest together; not much was said at the burial, there were only very close friends and family in attendance and there was a lot of crying as the caskets were lowered, side by side, into the graves. Roses were thrown down into the graves as they disappeared from view; Carey and Kurt each mouthed "goodbye" and Carey blew a kiss toward her sweet boys. Zack and Cody were now at rest.

8 months had now passed since the funerals of Zack and Cody and Carey had spent much time finding solace under the maple tree at their graves; it was a place special to her. Kurt had spent less time there, he had left Boston to go back to Los Angeles after he realised he really was not coping well with all that had happened there; and without Zack and Cody around Carey and Kurt hadn't spoken in months.

On this particular night it was cold and rainy in Boston, and Carey lay in bed with her new partner, Marion Moesby, together in a Mansion they had bought in Boston; Carey had been unable to go back to the Tipton, it was too painful a place. Moesby remained the owner of the Boston Tipton, but had taken a back step from it to be more involved in the Martin Plaza hotel which Carey had inherited from Zack and Cody.

At Carey's insistence the now very pregnant Max had taken up residence with them at their mansion, her parents had still not come around and spoken to her; though she did get occasional notes from her mother. Max was not due to give birth for another 2 weeks at least, but as is often the case, such things do not always happen to a perfect timetable; and so, at around 10:30pm as Carey and Marion lay in bed they heard a call from across the house, a yell from Max. Running from bed and grabbing a dressing gown and throwing it on Carey was first to arrive

"Max? What is it?" She asked with extreme concern

"I think my water just broke" Max replied shocked before screaming as a contraction began.

"What is it?" Marion asked as he arrived at Max's bedroom

"Call 911 please, she's having the baby, she's having it now" Carey said quickly and Moesby ran to get the phone.

Fifteen minutes later the paramedics arrived and assessed Max, informing them that Max was indeed in labour now, and that it was progressing very rapidly.

"We have to get her to the hospital now, the ER will sort her out" the paramedic said as they got Max onto a stretcher.

Twenty minutes later the ambulance arrived at Boston General Hospital, and they determined that there was no time to get Max up to the maternity ward, the baby was coming, and coming now.

"Get her into ER bay 5" the attending physician yelled as nurses tried to calm her down.

Not another twenty minutes later the Max was in Bay 5 of the ER of Boston General Hospital, the very same one in which Zack had Died 8 months previously and she was about the give birth.

"Push Max, c'mon push" the nurse said as Carey held her hand.

Max screamed a final time before a babies crying was heard, and then she kept screaming

"She's having Twins doctor" Carey said

Five minutes later Max had given birth to two healthy identical twin boys.

"Have you thought of any names?" Carey asked as she looked lovingly at her twin grandsons.

"That's easy...Zack and Cody"

THE END

**And that, ladies and gentlemen is the long awaited and long written finale of Friendship Survives 2; and for the moment, the finale of this series. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story as a whole; please let me know what you thought of this chapter; what you thought of the story as a whole. And if you beg enough I might just write another sequel in the future. Stay tuned for my next story guys and hopefully you'll like it just as much as this one. **

**Before I go though everyone I just want to give me deepest most heartfelt thanks to every one of my fantastic readers, and in particularly, my reviewers, your kind thoughts and happy messages is what keeps my creative juices flowing. Thank you all so very much and please, stay tuned for the future; watch this space. **


End file.
